Jeux de Stars
by Moya-kun
Summary: UA / LawLu (Law X Luffy) / Le groupe de musique ASL est invité à participer à une célèbre émission hebdomadaire de jeux à thème avec sept autres stars. Des binômes sont formés et le thème dévoilé. Thème qui rapprochera beaucoup les deux membres d'une certaine équipe. Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni One Piece, ni l'image !
1. Première rencontre

_Hey ! Qui est partant pour une fic sur le meilleur couple de One Piece ? Je parle bien sûr du LawLu !!! Ils sont trop mignons !!! En fait, j'ai hésité à le publier maintenant ou à le terminer d'abord avant de le faire parce que ce n'est pas le seul début de fic Lawlu que j'ai écris et comme je ne peut pas prédire quelle fic j'aurais envie de continuer à quel moment, je ne veux pas trop vous faire attendre comme je le fais d'habitude pour mes fics (désolé pour ceux qui lisent mes deux autres fics en cours, mais les chapitres suivants ne sont pas encore écris). Mais bon, je vais le poster maintenant pour les fans de LawLu et on verra bien, j'ai déjà écris cinq chapitres de toute façon (au pire, je peut poster un chapitre dès que j'en aurais écris un autre). Bref ! Trêve de bavardage et passons aux choses sérieuses ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire et que c'est assez original. Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Luffy**

Je suis avec Ace et Sabo, deux garçons plus âgés que moi de trois ans que je considère comme mes frères. À nous trois, nous avons formé le groupe de musique ASL dont la popularité ne fait que croître. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous sommes actuellement en train de nous entretenir d'urgence avec notre agent Dragon, mon père. En effet, nous venons de recevoir une invitation pour participer à une émission télévisée hebdomadaire connue de tout le pays où les stars les plus connus jouent à des jeux en s'affrontant. Participer à cette émission est une occasion en or pour toutes célébrités avec une popularité montante.

\- Je suppose que votre réponse est affirmative ?

\- Bien sûr papa ! C'est une occasion en or !

\- Je vais accepter l'offre. En attendant, j'ai quelques détails. Vous participerez à l'épisode de dans trois semaines. Le tournage aura lieu dans deux semaines. Il y aura en tout dix stars. Parmi ceux ayant confirmé leur présence, il y a la jury culinaire Jewerly Bonney, le plus grand épéiste du monde Roronoa Zoro, la danseuse Nefertari Vivi ainsi que le mannequin et chirurgien Trafalgar Law. Mis à part vous, il manque la confirmation de la Youtubeuse la plus populaire Riku Rebecca, la top modèle ayant été élu la plus belle femme cinq ans de suites Boa Hancock et le cuisinier en chef du seul restaurant cinq étoiles accessibilité même des plus pauvre Vinsmoke Sanji.

Je suis si heureux que je saute sur mon père pour une étreinte. Je n'ai pas revu Zoro et Sanji depuis deux ans, quand j'avais dix-sept ans, j'ai de plus en plus hâte d'être dans deux semaines.

Les deux semaines sont passés rapidement entre l'écriture de la nouvelle chanson, les répétitions et les concerts. Nous sommes devant un imposant bâtiment aussi bien large que haut. Nous entrons pour nous diriger vers l'accueil. Je suis surpris d'y voir Robin qui nous accueille avec un sourire.

\- Robin !?

\- Fufufu ! Contente de te revoir Luffy.

\- Et comment ! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Il faudra qu'on se fasse une sortie avec Zoro et Sanji un de ces quatre. D'ailleurs, ils sont arrivés ?

\- Oui, ils sont au deuxième étage avec trois autres célébrités.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je travaille à temps partiel pour pouvoir récupérer suffisamment de fonds pour mes prochaines fouilles archéologiques.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu avais besoin d'argent, je t'en aurais donné !

\- Fufufu, c'est gentil, digne de toi capitaine. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà suffisamment récolté avec ce travail. J'ai déjà assez économisé pour payer des équipes pour trois fouilles. Je voulais juste continuer ce travail une semaine de plus pour pouvoir te voir. C'est gentil d'avoir proposé. Passes une bonne journée. Vous aussi Ace, Sabo, Dragon-san.

\- Merci Robin, passe également une excellente journée, dit mon père.

\- Prends soins de toi, annonce Sabo.

\- Merci Robin, remercie Ace.

\- Shishishi, à plus Robin !

Nous suivons ses instructions et prenons l'ascenseur visible depuis la porte d'entrée. Une fois au deuxième étages, nous sommes accueillis par une personne. Celle-ci porte une étrange coupe ressemblant à un ananas. Ace semble le connaître puisqu'il le salut.

\- Marco !

\- Content de voir que tu te portes bien, Ace. Bienvenue au studio Moby Dick, yoi. Suivez-moi, je vais vous emmener vers les autres.

Sabo est tout aussi curieux que moi. Il leur pose la question qui me trotte dans la tête.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Oh ! C'est vrai ! Les gars, je vous présente Marco, le vice-directeur de Moby Dick. J'ai déjà travaillé ici, c'était avant de vous rencontrer il y a cinq ans. Je m'occupais de la bande son qui est diffusé en fond sonore. Les employés de Moby Dick sont un peu comme une grande famille. Le directeur Edward Newgate est un peu le père tandis que Marco est le frère aîné. Ils sont, comme vous ma précieuse famille.

Nous arrivons dans une salle. À part Zoro et Sanji qui se disputent entre eux, il y a Hancock, Torao et Vivi. Mon père part saluer le directeur pendant que je m'avance discrètement derrière mes deux amis avant de leur sauter dessus.

\- Shishishishi ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu les gars !

\- Nous saute pas dessus comme ça Luffy !

\- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec le marimo !

\- Répète un peu ça sourcils en vrilles ?

\- Parce que t'es sourd tête de cactus ?

\- Gurarararara ! Alors comme ça vous vous connaissez déjà !

C'était le fameux directeur qui venait de parler. Ce type est la personne la plus grande que j'ai vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Même papi avec ses presque trois mètres n'est pas aussi grand.

\- Shishishishi ! Ce sont mes amis ! On s'est rencontré au lycée ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais on nous nommait à l'époque la bande à Luffy ! Robin en fait partie également, j'étais vraiment surpris de l'avoir vu à l'accueil !

\- Gurarararara ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser cette semaine !

Je vois du coin de l'œil Rebecca et Jewy arriver ensemble en discutant. Je ne suis pas le seul puisque le directeur les apostrophe.

\- Vous êtes enfin arrivé les filles !

\- Oui. J'ai croisé la fameuse star de YouTube dans le hall. On en a profité pour faire connaissance.

\- Gurarararara ! Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, je vais vous demander de piocher chacun votre tour un bout de papier.

Marco arrive avec une boîte qu'il nous tend. Il y a une fente pour nous permettre de passer notre main. Nous avons décidé de piocher dans l'ordre de notre arrivé. C'est donc Torao qui pioche en premier, suivi de Hancock, Zoro, Sanji, Vivi, Ace, Sabo, moi, Jewy et Rebecca.

\- Dépliez vos papiers pour connaître votre binôme.

Mon papier a une pastille jaune tout comme Torao. Ace et Sabo sont ensemble dans l'équipe bleu. Zoro et Sanji sont dans l'équipe verte. Rebecca et Jewy sont dans l'équipe rouge. Hancock et Vivi sont dans l'équipe violette.

\- Maintenant que vous avez vos binômes, vous allez avoir un T-shirt avec la couleur de votre équipe.

Marco nous donne nos T-shirt avant de nous emmener dans le couloir des loges. Les portes sont décorés d'une plaquette nominatif. Je trouve la mienne et y entre. La pièce est composée d'un lit, d'une porte menant à la salle de bain, d'une autre menant au toilette, d'une chaise devant une petite table surmonté d'un miroir et d'une penderie.

Je retire ma chemise à manches courtes rouge pour la remplacer par le T-shirt jaune. Je sors de la salle et croise Torao. Je n'y avait pas fait attention tout à l'heure mais il est vraiment beau. Pas étonnant qu'il soit un célèbre mannequin. Je décide d'engager la conversation avec lui.

\- Salut ! Moi c'est Monkey D. Luffy !

\- Trafalgar Law.

\- Je peux t'appeler Torao ? Ton nom est trop dur à prononcer…

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- Bon d'accord, Torao !

\- C'est Trafalgar Law !

J'allais répliquer mais j'entends une porte s'ouvrir. Je me retourne et vois que c'est celle d'Ace.

\- Hahahaha ! Lu' est têtu ! Je me souviens qu'il m'a suivi pendant un mois pour devenir mon ami alors que je ne voulais absolument pas et regarde où j'en suis aujourd'hui ! Je le considère comme un petit frère et je forme un groupe de musique avec lui et Sabo !

\- Donc c'est un harceleur.

\- Un harceleur avec une bouille d'ange !

\- Shishishishi !

Je saute dans les bras d'Ace pendant qu'il me maltraite les cheveux. C'est notre rituel quotidien depuis que nous sommes frères et je dois avouer que j'adore ces moments là. J'ai toujours voulu avoir des frères et maintenant j'en ai deux.

Je me tourne vers Torao pour lui poser des questions. J'aime apprendre à connaître des personnes mais surtout me faire de nouveaux amis.

\- Dis, Torao, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire dans la vie ? Moi j'adore manger !

\- De la chirurgie.

\- T'es chirurgien ?

\- Ouais.

\- Trop cool ! J'ai un ami médecin, je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien !

\- Ce n'es pas parce que j'aime la chirurgie que j'apprécie le premier médecin à ma porte.

Torao ne semble pas très apprécier de discuter avec moi. Peut-être qu'il est antisocial ? Dans ce cas, il devrait bien s'entendre avec Robin qui était comme lui avant ! Je vois du coin de l'œil Ace soupirer un coup.

\- Tu sais, Law, tu me fais penser à moi quand j'étais petit. Je refusais de me lier à quelqu'un et c'était un erreur. Tu le comprendras plus tard. Mais bon, je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas d'amis mais plutôt que tu accordes difficilement ton amitié à quelqu'un contrairement à Luffy. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que ce crétin te considère déjà comme un ami.

\- Shishishi ! Torao est mon ami !

\- On ne se connait même pas…

\- Bah si, on se connait puisqu'on est en train de parler en ce moment !

Je l'entends soupirer, j'ai dis quelques choses de mal ?

**À suivre...**

_Eh bien, à la prochaine ! _


	2. Les différentes célébrités

_Hey ! Voilà le chapitre 2 avec le point de vue de Law ! Bon, ce chapitre va vous apprendre en quoi les participants sont célèbres (plus que dans le chapitre précédent en tout cas)_

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Law **

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais pour mériter un partenaire pareil. Il est certes très mignon et est d'une innocence remarquable s'accordant parfaitement avec sa bouille d'ange mais il est aussi un gamin hyperactif dont la spécialité est d'harceler les gens et de donner des surnoms ridicules. Si je devais décrire Monkey D. Luffy, car tel est son nom, je dirais que c'est un petit diable caché sous le masque d'un ange ou inversement, je ne sais pas trop.

\- Luffy-ya, on devrait y aller. Newgate-ya nous attend.

\- Oh ! C'est vrai !

Nous nous rendons, enfin, vers la salle adjacente au couloir des loges où nous étions tous réunis en attendant l'arrivé de toutes les stars. Nous ne sommes ni les premiers, ni les derniers. Il y a déjà Hancock-ya, Sabo-ya, Vivi-ya et Rebecca-ya. Ace-ya étant venu avec nous, il ne reste plus que Sanji-ya, Zoro-ya et Bonney-ya qui ne tardent pas à arriver. Une fois tous réunis, Newgate-ya prend la parole.

\- Avant de commencer les jeux, nous allons d'abord laisser Shanks vous présenter un par un avec ses propres commentaires dans l'une des salles du cinquième étages décorés avec le thème de cette semaine que je vous laisse découvrir.

Nous nous rendons au cinquième étage et parcourons plusieurs couloirs avant d'entrée dans une salle décorée de manière très… romantique. Il y a une table pour deux avec des assiettes, des couverts, des verres, des serviettes, une bougie et un vase avec cinq paires de cœur de la couleur des équipes. La table se trouve sur un lit de pétale de rose rouge et une douce mélodie de violon se fait entendre. Les lumières sont tamisées rendant la salle vraiment sombre et intime.

Luffy-ya court sauter dans les bras d'un roux qui, je pense, est ce fameux Shanks-ya. Je sais qu'il est connu grâce à cet émission mais je dois avouer que je ne l'ai jamais regardé, je ne sais donc pas quels sont les types de jeux possibles même si je pense avoir deviner le thème de cette fois ci.

\- Shanks !

\- Oh ! Luffy ! Comme tu as grandis !

\- Shishishi ! Tu m'as manqué oncle Shanks !

\- Toi aussi Luffy !

Shanks-ya se dirige vers le manager des ASL avec Luffy-ya dans ses bras.

\- Dragon ! Comment tu vas vieux ?

\- Je vais bien puisque mon fiston l'est également.

\- Hahahaha ! Toi alors ! Bon ! Il va falloir que je me présente aux autres !

Il se tourne vers nous pour nous faire face puis nous fait un grand sourire. Luffy-ya s'est retiré entre temps de ses bras.

\- Enchanté tout le monde ! Je suis Shanks Le Roux, présentateur de l'émission Shinsekai mais également le grand frère de la mère de Luffy !

\- Gurararara ! Le monde est petit, n'est-ce pas gamin ?

\- Tout juste Newgate puisque je suis également un ancien élève de Silvers Rayleigh, meilleur ami de Gol D. Roger, le père d'Ace et le plus grand rival de Newgate !

\- Oh ! Vous connaissez mon père aussi, demande Ace-ya. Lu', pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?

\- Parce que je le savais pas…

J'entends Ace-ya soupirer et Shanks-ya reprendre l'énumération de ses connaissances.

\- Oh ! Je suis aussi le plus grand rival de Dracule Mihawk que j'appelle Mimi, le père adoptif de Zoro !

\- Mimi ? Oh ! Alors c'est de toi qu'il parlait quand il se plaignait d'un certain crétin roux !

\- Oui c'est moi ! Je vois que Mimi t'as parlé de moi ! Je suis aussi une connaissance de Zeff Pieds Rouges, celui qui a appris à Sanji à cuisiner !

\- Le vieux ?

\- Mmh… Oh je suis aussi-

Newgate-ya coupe Shanks-ya pour lui demander de se positionner et arrêter de raconter sa vie comme il adore le faire. Il nous demande ensuite de rejoindre Shanks-ya quand celui-ci nous appellera pendant sa présentation. Il se place de façon à ce que la table se retrouve en lui et les caméras puis débute.

\- Bonjour téléspectateurs, ici Shanks Le Roux, présentateur de votre émission préférée… Shinsekai ! Vous connaissez le principe ! Un thème, des jeux, des célébrités ! Cette semaine, comme vous avez pu le deviner grâce à la table devant moi, le thème est… « Couple romantique » ! Les duos ont été fait ! Les célébrités ont été filmées durant le tirage au sort ! Tout d'abord, dans l'équipe rouge, nous avons la grande, la magnifique star de YouTube apprécié de tous les jeunes, la seule et unique… Riku Rebecca !

\- Bonjour à tous, c'est grâce à chacun d'entre vous que je peux à présent faire partie de l'épisode de cette semaine alors merci !

\- Après ce petit remerciement touchant, nous accueillons la partenaire d'une épisode de la belle Rebecca qui se trouve être la critique culinaire non atteint par l'hypocrisie ! C'est d'ailleurs grâce à son côté naturel et peut-être glouton que ses fans l'apprécient ! Je parle bien évidemment de celle qui n'a aucune manière lors des dégustations mais qui reconnait les plats de qualité… Jewerly Bonney !

\- Yo les gars ! Oubliez les faux-semblants et faites ce qui vous plait ! N'oubliez pas, vous êtes libre comme l'air !

\- Ça c'est un discours digne de Bonney ! Faites place maintenant à l'équipe violette avec la belle et gracieuse danseuse orientale… Nefertari Vivi !

\- Bonjour tout le monde, c'est grâce à vous que ma passion à un sens ! Je suis tellement contente d'être là aujourd'hui !

\- Oh ! Je pense que l'adjectif douce convient également à notre cher Vivi mais trêve de bavardage et laissons place à la sublime reine de beauté. On raconte que ces concours ont été créés pour elle ! Voici la belle, la magnifique top modèle… Boa Hancock !

\- Les hommes sont ce que je déteste le plus au monde ! Je suis bien contente de ne pas être avec l'un de ces immondes larves !

\- Ce discours est tellement cruel mais elle est tellement belle que je pourrais tout lui pardonner…

\- Bien sur que je suis belle !

\- Je n'en doute pas ! Je pourrais être votre serviteur !

Honnêtement, je trouve cette scène affligeante. Hancock-ya est certes très belle mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tout lui pardonner et devenir son serviteur. De ce que je vois, presque toute la salle est sous le charme, que ce soit homme ou femme. Les seules à ne pas être attirées sont Ace-ya qui baille, Luffy-ya qui se cure le nez, Dragon-ya qui observe calmement et moi. Ironiquement, ce ne sont que ceux qui portent la lettre D. dans leurs noms qui sont immunisés face aux charmes de la femme.

\- Très bien homme ! Dépêche toi de finir tes présentations que je puisse quitter le plus tôt possible ces êtres répugnants !

\- À vos ordres ! Nous avons donc l'équipe bleu avec deux membres du célèbre groupe ASL ! Le premier est le gentleman bleu, notre cher batteur… Sabo !

\- On peut dire que je suis le plus calme des trois alors je vous conseille de vous prépare pour l'énergie des deux autres, surtout Luffy.

\- Voilà un conseil bien sage puisque connaissant personnellement mon neveu, Luffy est bien la personne la plus hyperactive de ce monde ! Mais venons au deuxième membre du groupe qui fait équipe avec Sabo. C'est notre cher guitariste exhibitionniste au chapeau rigolo , Portgas D. Ace !

\- Comment ça exhibitionniste ? En plus ça veut rien dire ce mot ! Et il a quoi mon chapeau ? Critique pas mon chapeau, c'est Lu' qui me l'a offert !

\- Ahahah ! Désolé mais Luffy a toujours eu des goût douteux Ace et le mot exhibitionniste existe, je te laisse le plaisir d'aller voir dans un dictionnaire ! Bref ! Passons à l'avant-dernière équipe, l'équipe verte avec un cuisinier hors paire mais pervers ! Le talentueux Vinsmoke Sanji !

\- Qui est-ce que tu traite de pervers le roux ?

\- Tu l'es, sourcil en vrille !

\- Répète ça marimo ?

\- Avec plaisir blondinet !

\- Je crois avoir mal entendu cactus !

\- Tu as très bien entendu cuisinier pervers !

\- Stop ! Il semblerait que le partenaire de Sanji soit arrivé avant même que je ne l'ai présenté… Mais bon, tant pis. C'est donc le meilleur sabreur du monde qui est le partenaire du meilleur cuisinier du monde ! Roronoa Zoro ! Passons au dernier groupe, le groupe jaune ! Vous l'avez sûrement deviner. L'un des deux membres n'est autre que le dernier membre et chanteur du groupe ASL et accessoirement mon neveu adoré, Monkey D. Luffy !

\- Sanji ! J'ai faim ! De la viande !

\- Je t'en ferai plus tard, Luffy, soupire Sanji-ya.

\- Hahahaha ! Luffy a toujours été très friand, surtout quand il s'agit de la viande ! Ah~ Je me souviens de la fois où il a essayé de se crever un œil pour me montrer à quel point il a une volonté de fer… Il avait sept ans à l'époque… Vous aurez dû voir à quel point il était mignon ! Bon, il l'est toujours et a même gardé son innocence mais quand même ! Oh ! Attendez, je dois avoir une photo quelque part… Alors… Il n'est pas là… Pas cette poche non plus… Ni celle là… Ah je sais ! Je l'ai laissé sur le miroir de ma loge ! Comment je vais faire ? Je voulais tellement vous la montrer… Ah mais Dragon doit en avoir ! Dragon ! Tu as une photo de Luffy quand il était enfant ? Merci ! Et voilà, regardez à quel point mon neveu est mignon !

Je crois bien de Shanks-ya est un oncle poule vu comment il a l'air gaga de son neveu même si je dois avouer que Luffy-ya était vachement mignon, comme maintenant… Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la cicatrice à l'œil étai un acte volontaire. Luffy-ya doit vraiment être très idiot. Pourtant, c'est quand même assez… adorable.

\- Luffy est si mignon~ Mais son partenaire est tout le contraire ! Un peu comme le Ying et le Yang, le soleil et la lune, la lumière et les ténèbres ou le jour et la nuit… Une personne vraiment calme, réfléchis, sexy et mature ! Un homme considéré comme le meilleur chirurgien ! Un homme si beau que certaines personnes se blessent exprès pour pouvoir le voir marcher dans les couloirs de l'hôpital ! On raconte qu'il ne souhaitait pas devenir mannequin mais qu'il était si désiré que son patron l'a menacé de le licencier si il refusait ! Je parle bien sûr du célèbre Trafalgar Law !

Ce présentateur m'énerve tellement ! C'était quoi toutes ces éloges ? Il essaye de me flatter ou quoi ? En tout cas je n'apprécie pas du tout et le lui fais bien comprendre en lui lançant mon plus beau regard noir quand je le rejoins. Je sens que cette émission va être très longue…

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà, Shanks est LA personne qui connait tout le monde ! Je l'imagine bien en oncle poule..._


	3. Déclaration amoureuse

_Hey ! Vous avez de la chance que j'avais déjà un chapitre d'écris (non parce que j'avoue que j'ai la flemme aujourd'hui, surtout qu'il ne reste qu'une semaine de vacances avant la rentrée ) ! Mais bon, bonne lecture (et je vais essayer de me botter les fesses pour avancer dans mes autres fics même si j'ai VRAIMENT la flemme d'écrire aujourd'hui) !_

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Luffy**

Shanks a raison, Torao est vraiment beau ! Encore plus qu'Ace et Sabo ! J'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à le connaître, heureusement que nous sommes ensemble pour les jeux.

Nous sortons de la salle pour aller dans celle d'à côté. Il y a un espace vert occupant la moitié de la salle, une longue table dans un coin face où partent s'asseoir cinq personnes, un espace dans l'autre coin avec des caméras et des chaises entre les deux. D'après papi-moustache-trop-cool, il s'agit du lieu d'où nous observerons les prestations des autres groupes. Shanks se place dans le fond vert et commence à expliquer.

\- Notre premier jeu consiste en… Une déclaration amoureuse ! Chaque célébrités devra en faire une à son partenaire. Il auront le droit de choisir un décor à utiliser sur le fond vert autour de moi. Les cinq juges noteront de un à dix. La sommes des notes des deux partenaires sera le nombre de points qu'ils gagneront. Pour cette manche, ils pourront donc avoir jusqu'à cent points ! Les juges seront le directeur de l'émission Edward Newgate, son bras droit Marco Le Phœnix, le chef cuisinier des lieux Thatch, le maître des décors Haruta et celui qui s'occupe de créer toutes les bandes sons de l'émission Vista ! Le premier groupe à se confesser est composé Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy, Jewerly Bonney, Boa Hancock et Roronoa Zoro !

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il faut faire mais j'ai faim ! Peut-être que je devrai demander à Sanji… Oui, c'est une bonne idée !

\- Sanji ! J'ai faim ! Je veux de la viande !

\- Pas maintenant Luffy, tu dois jouer le jeu !

\- Mais j'ai pas compris et réfléchir me donne encore plus faim !

\- Regarde d'abord les autres faire pour comprendre. Je te ferai à manger après le jeu.

\- Merci Sanji ! Il y aura de la viande ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Génial !

Sanji est le meilleur ! En plus ses plats sont délicieux ! Je pense que je vais écouter son conseil et observer les autres.

\- Bien, nous allons procéder à un tirage au sort pour connaître l'ordre de passage des groupes.

Shanks nous fait passer une boîte d'où sort cinq bâtonnets. Chacun en prend un et le sort. Au bout du bâton se trouve un cercle avec un numéro dessus. Le miens est le cinq, j'ai toujours été chanceux.

\- Les premiers à passer sont donc les verts suivit des rouge puis des violets. Les bleus passent avant les jaunes qui sont derniers.

Je suis les autres vers les chaises pendant que Zoro et Sanji se rendent vers la zone verte. Shanks s'approche deux et demande à Zoro quels décor et accessoires il souhaiterait avoir.

\- Mets un dojo et donne moi trois sabres.

\- Euh… D'accord…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zoro est équipé de trois sabres à sa ceinture. Les techniques à trois sabres sont les spécificités de Zoro, il est vraiment très fort.

\- Eh bien, vous pouvez commencer !

Zoro fixe Sanji jusqu'au point où celui-ci brise le silence entre eux et apostrophe le sabreur.

\- Oi, le marimo, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Rien qui t'intéresse sourcil en vrille !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça tête de cactus !

\- Tu me cherches tête de paille ?

\- C'est toi qui a commencé le gazon !

Zoro se retrouve maintenant avec ses sabres dégainé bloquant la jambe de Sanji, une scène habituelle entre eux en somme.

\- Je vais te trancher en deux le cuisinier pervers !

\- Répète un peu ça ? C'est plutôt moi qui vais te botter le cul monsieur je-me-perds-même-si-j'ai-des-indications-très-très-très-précises !

\- C'est pas parce que je t'aime que je vais te faire de cadeau !

\- Attends… Tu m'aimes ?

\- Crétin ! Si je ne t'aimais pas, pourquoi tu serais le seul que je provoquerais ?

\- Oh…

Ils s'arrêtent pendant quelques minutes avant que Zoro ne déclare avoir terminé sa prestation. Je ne savais pas que Zoro aimait Sanji !

\- Eh bien, je dis chapeau ! Utiliser vos disputes quotidiennes pour faire une confession originale était une excellente idée ! Maintenant voyons voir vos résultats ! Oh ! Un beau huit de la part de notre cher Newgate ! Et pourquoi ce score ?

\- C'est jeune sont intéressants, Gurarara ! Improviser de la sorte alors qu'ils ne s'entendent pas est extraordinaire !

\- Je pensais la même chose mon cher Newgate ! Voyons voir maintenant du coté de mon cher Marco !

\- Je ne suis pas le tiens Le Roux, yoi, et je donne un sept. Certes c'est assez original mais il y a quelque chose, je ne sais pas trop quoi, qui ne me convint pas, yoi.

\- Ahlala, toujours aussi sérieux ce bon vieux Marco ! Bien, passons au cuisinier Thatch !

\- Bof, c'est pas assez romantique ! Trois !

\- Outch ! Thatch est très sévère aujourd'hui, Marco t'as réprimandé pour une blague ?

\- La ferme Shanks !

\- Hahaha, bien passons à Haruta !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Thatch, c'est pas assez romantique ! Trois aussi !

\- Toi tu étais de mèche avec la blague… Bien, le dernier est Vista !

\- Je suis sans avis donc ce sera cinq.

\- Eh bien, avec huit, sept, cinq et deux trois, le résultat de Zoro est de vingt-six sur cinquante ! C'est tout juste la moyenne mais espérons que Sanji rattrape cet handicape !

Zoro et Sanji se disputent en venant s'installer sur les sièges pendant que Jewy et Rebecca partent prendre leur place. Jewy demande à Shanks comme décor des pizzas et comme accessoires des pizzas également.

\- Les pizzas sont tellement bonnes ! Leurs bons goûts fondants et moelleux est un vrai régal ! J'aime les pizzas et puisque tu leurs ressemble je t'aime aussi !

\- Euh… Merci ?

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les pizzas ?

\- Si si, bien sûr que j'aime en manger !

\- Dans ce cas il est où le problème ? Tu critiques les pizzas ? Comment oses tu ! Moi qui croyais que tu ressemblais à une pizza parce que je t'aimais, j'ai fais une erreur ! Tu es tous sauf délicieux !

\- Hein ?

\- Rah ! J'abandonne ! Je vais plutôt sortir avec mes pizzas !

\- Euh… D'accord ?

Je crois que ce n'est pas ce qu'il fallait faire mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Après tout, Jewy a raison ! Les pizzas sont délicieuses, surtout si elles ont de la viande !

\- Euh… Je suis sans voix, voyons voir ce qu'en pensent les jury.

\- C'est… particulier… il y a bien la déclaration mais la fin est devenue une rupture… Je donne un trois pour l'originalité de la déclaration, dit le papi géant.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu as réussi à charmer ton partenaire, je te donne un yoi, déclare Marco.

\- C'est… compliqué… ce n'est pas romantique mais j'ai pu voir ton amour pour la nourriture alors cinq, annonce tête de banane.

\- Pas romantique, un point, s'exclame le petit garçon.

\- Je vote comme Haruta, un point, affirme petites moustaches.

\- Eh bien, les jury sont aussi dubitatifs que moi. Alors trois, un, cinq, un et un donne onze sur cinquante, un score encore plus faible que celui du groupe vert ! Je crois bien que nos célébrités ne sont pas très doué pour se déclarer ! Mais bon, peut-être que les suivant seront mieux !

Hancock et Vivi prennent la place de Jewy et Rebecca. Hancock demande à Shanks un décor royal et un petit tabouret comme accessoires.

Hancock pose son pied droit sur le tabouret, lève la tête jusqu'à se retrouver dans son dos et pointe Vivi du doigt.

\- Toi ! Sors avec moi !

J'entends plusieurs personnes crier « Oui ! Je veux sortir avec toi ! » avec des cœurs dans les yeux. Pourquoi presque tout le monde a cette réaction ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial ?

\- Eh bah waouh ! Simple et efficace ! Je suis sous le charme ! Je suppose que les jury sont d'accord avec moi puisqu'ils lèvent tous leur panneau de dix points ce qui fait un score parfait de cinquante points pour Hancock ! Je retire ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, il y a bien une perle rare dans le lot !

Je crois bien avoir compris ce qu'il faut faire. En gros, on peut faire n'importe quoi et suivre son instinct !

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà, vous auriez dû vous y attendre. Quand Luffy dit qu'il a compris, c'est qu'il n'a PAS compris..._


	4. Un jaloux quelque part

_Hey les fans de ce magnifique couple, le LawLu ! Aujourd'hui, enfin la déclaration de Luffy face à Law ! Vous êtes prêt ? Eh bah non, il y aura d'abord celui d'Ace ! XP_

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Law**

Je dois bien avouer que je suis intrigué par la déclaration que va me faire Luffy-ya. Après tout, il semble innocent et ne pas savoir ce qu'est l'amour. Il ne reste plus que l'équipe bleu devant nous, soit les deux autres membres du groupe de Luffy-ya.

Ace-ya demande comme décor l'entrée d'une maison et comme accessoire une valise.

\- Je dois y aller Sabo. Je reviens dans une semaine. Je compte sur toi pour prendre soins de Luffy. Tu sais bien que c'est mon petit trésor et que je refuse de le voir blessé ou triste alors je compte sur toi pour t'en occuper correctement.

\- Si tu tiens à lui autant, pourquoi me demander à moi de m'en occuper ?

\- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu seras capable de faire ça pour moi !

\- Mais d'où te viens cette confiance !?

\- C'est parce que je t'aime que je te fais confiance !

\- De la même manière que tu aimes Luffy ?

\- Non, d'une manière différente…

\- Je vois, tu peux compter sur moi !

Cette petite déclaration est le parfait mélange entre directe et indirecte. Ace-ya a clairement affirmé aimer Sabo-ya sans pour autant dire oralement quel sorte d'amour il ressent, laissant son interlocuteur comprendre seul la nuance.

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi penser des déclarations faites, après tout je ne me suis jamais intéressé par ce genre de truc insignifiant qu'est l'amour mais je suis quand même intrigué par la note qu'il vont recevoir.

\- Eh bien ! Celui là était pas mal ! Voyons voir ce qu'en pense le jury !

\- Gurarara ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi romantique, Ace ! Je te donne dix !

\- Pas mal, dommage que tu ne sois pas aussi bon pour cacher le fait que tu as fais une blague quand tu en fais une, yoi. Je te donne huit.

\- Hahaha ! Qui aurait cru que ce gourmand narcoleptique d'Ace pouvait être si doué ? Tu as appris ça en m'observant ? Allez avoue, s'exclame Thatch-ya.

\- Dans tes rêves Thatch, réplique Ace-ya.

\- Hahahaha ! Je plaisantais Ace, je te donne neuf parce que j'aurais fais mieux !

\- Mmh… Sept, ce n'est pas ce que j'attends d'une bonne déclaration, dit Haruta-ya.

\- Je pense la même chose que Haruta, sept aussi, annonce Vista-ya.

\- Eh bien eh bien, nous avons donc dix, huit, neuf, sept et sept ce qui nous donne quarante et un sur cinquante, un excellent score ! Passons au dernier groupe du premier tour !

Ace-ya et Sabo-ya échangent leur place avec nous. Luffy-ya demande un décor de bateau pirate et de la viande comme accessoire. Une fois obtenu la demande, il commence à manger. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis sensé faire, je suis donc en train d'attendre comme un idiot que mon partenaire daigne à détourner son attention de son repas pour me parler.

\- T'en veux ?

La question me surprend. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me propose de manger surtout qu'il a l'air de ne pas aimer partager sa nourriture.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce sont les tiennes…

\- Oui mais j'aime bien Torao et puis tu dois avoir faim puisque c'est l'heure de l'avant-déjeuner !

\- Hein ? L'avant-déjeuner ?

\- Bah oui, il y a cinq repas en une journée ! Il y a le petit-déjeuner, l'avant-déjeuner, le déjeuner, le goûter et le dîner !

\- Hein ? Oï, tu ne manges pas un peu trop en une journée ?

\- Mais pas du tout ! Il me faut beaucoup de viandes pour être en bonne santé tout comme il faut beaucoup d'alcool à Zoro !

\- Luffy-ya, une consommation excessive d'alcool n'est pas bon pour la santé et tu devrais manger aussi des légumes !

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas bon !

\- Peut importe si c'est bon ou pas, tu dois en manger pour être en bonne santé !

\- Torao est méchant !

\- Un fruit alors ?

\- Mmh… D'accord ! Je veux quelque chose de sucrée alors !

\- Parce que tu en connais toi des fruits salés ?

\- Non mais il y en a des acides ! Ce truc jaune est dégoûtant !

\- Luffy-ya, c'est un citron…

\- Citron ou pitron je m'en moque, c'est pas bon !

\- Si tu veux… De toute façon, trop d'acide n'est pas bon non plus pour ton corps…

\- Mais du coup il n'y a rien qui est bon !

\- Si mais il faut savoir équilibrer le tout.

\- C'est trop compliqué Torao !

\- Tu devrais demander à Sanji-ya, il te connait depuis plus longtemps que moi et sais donc comment faire en sorte que tu comprennes.

\- Et pourquoi pas à Zoro ?

\- Sanji-ya est cuisinier, il en connait donc plus sur le sujet que Zoro-ya.

\- Oh je vois ! Merci Torao !

Il saute dans mes bras et me renverse au sol. Bizarrement, le contact ne me gêne pas, il est même assez agréable. J'aurais préféré être dans un lieu plus intime cependant.

\- Torao est gentil et fait attention aux autres, en plus il est super intelligent et beau ! J'aime prendre Torao dans mes bras et sentir sa bonne odeur. Torao est chaud et son cœur fait une belle mélodie. C'est agréable…

Je sens une chaleur monter jusqu'à mon visage. Je dois avouer que ce contact est assez agréable, il l'est même beaucoup. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés dans cette position, peut-être une minutes ou cinq ou même dix. J'ai totalement perdu la notion du temps mais je sais une chose, c'est que j'aimerais que ce câlin ne s'arrête jamais.

\- Bon les gars, c'est bien beau et mignon tout ça mais j'ai un jeu à finir de présenter…

\- Tais-toi Shanks ! Tu gâches tout ce moment magique !

\- Désolé Haruta mais c'est la vérité et c'est vraiment pas juste que ce ne soit que Law qui ait le droit à un câlin aussi long de la part de Luffy !

\- En fait t'es juste jaloux…

J'ai envie de passer Shanks-ya sur ma table d'opération mais je ne trouve pas suffisamment de motivation pour le faire, Luffy-ya m'apaise bien trop pour me mettre en colère. Je le quitte avec regret mais mon regard est capturé par le sien. Ses beaux yeux chocolats. Deux belles orbes de ténèbres profond, contrastant avec la lumière qu'il dégage. Une belle intensité de-

\- Bon, arrêtez de vous fixer !

\- Shanks, continues de faire ton jaloux et je te retire un mois de salaire, yoi !

\- Mais-

\- Maintenant tais-toi et observes !

\- Bon d'accord, de toute façon ils ne sont plus collés à l'autre !

Cet idiot a réussi son objectif de nous séparer l'un de l'autre mais je ne compte pas abandonner ! J'aime être en contacte de Luffy-ya et ce n'est pas lui qui va m'en empêcher !

\- Bref, passons au résultat avant que Shanks ne nous fasse un complexe du neveu. Je commence. Je vous ai trouvé vraiment trop mignon ! Je ne sais pas si c'est visible à la caméra mais Law était vraiment adorable quand il rougissait à cause du câlin ! Je donne un dix ! C'est vrai qu'au départ c'était vraiment n'importe quoi mais la petite scène vraiment mignonne mérite un score complet, s'exclame Newgate-ya en me faisant un peu, mais vraiment très peu, rougir.

\- Je suis d'accord, c'était vraiment mignon vers la fin, yoi. Et puis, la scène semblait tellement naturelle qu'elle mérite un dix.

\- C'était tellement mignon ! Enfin jusqu'à ce que Shanks gâche tout… En plus, ils ont fait une référence sur un sujet de cuisine qui n'est autre qu'une nutrition saine ! En tant que cuisinier, j'approuve ! Je donne dix !

\- Merci Shanks d'avoir tout gâché ! Tu ne pouvais pas laisser de côté ta jalousie ? Sérieusement ! Tu as gâché un moment super magique ! C'est clair que tu seras la risée de tout ceux qui sont tombés sous le charme de ce duo dont moi ! Ils méritent un dix mais toi un zéro, s'exclame Haruta-ya ce qui accentue la chaleur de mon visage.

\- Je ne peux que confirmer ce qu'on dit les autres, ce couple vraiment trop mignon mérite un score parfait ! Je leur donne dix également !

\- Vous êtes cruels ! Comment pouvez vous accepter ça ? Dragon aide moi !

\- Luffy est suffisamment grand pour aimer qui il veut.

\- Méchant ! Je pensais que tu serais de mon côté ! Méchant beau-frère !

\- Shanks, rappelle à l'ordre Newgate-ya.

\- Bien… Donc ce sera un score parfait de cinquante points pour l'équipe jaune. Vous êtes content ?

\- Bien, arrêtez de filmer, je pense que nous allons faire une pause avant de reprendre le jeux. Allons déjeuner quant à toi Shanks, j'espère que tu te reprendras !

\- Compris…

Je pense qu'il va falloir que je me fasse d'abord apprécier par Shanks-ya avant de pouvoir espérer un jour sortir avec Luffy-ya. Attendez, je viens de penser que je voulais sortir avec Luffy-ya ?

**À suivre...**

_Bon, vous l'aurez sûrement deviner mais il y a eu un peu de favoritisme pour Ace vu qu'il fait partie de la famille que forme l'équipe de Moby Dick. Je sais pas si vous avez aimé la déclaration de Luffy mais je trouve qu'elle lui va bien, imprévisible comme lui. Bon j'avoue, j'ai pas réussi à vaincre la tentation de leur donner le max des points parce qu'il faut l'avouer, ce couple est tout simplement trop mignon ! C'est le meilleur couple de One Piece !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et beaucoup de patience !_


	5. Petit moment en tête-à-tête

_Hey ! En fait, j'ai rien à dire pour introduire ce chapitre... Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 5**

**POV Luffy **

J'ai vraiment aimé prendre Torao dans mes bras. Il a une douce odeur légèrement recouvert par du produit désinfectant qui pique mais ce n'est pas dérangeant. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite comme une chanson s'accélérant jusqu'à atteindre le maximum de sa vitesse pour ensuite ralentir et se terminer. Sa chaleur était réconfortante. J'aime tout en lui. Ses beaux yeux d'un gris profond, sa voix grave me faisant fondre, ses tatouages aux doigts, ses cheveux en désordre, son drôle de chapeau, ses boucles d'oreilles et même ses cernes lui donnent un charme. J'aurais aimé rester dans ses bras si seulement Shanks nous avait laissé tranquillement dans notre bulle mais je suis quand même heureux de pouvoir manger le déjeuner en face de lui. Son portable se met à sonner alors il décroche.

« Allo ? »

« Cora-san ? »

« Sérieusement ? Comment as-tu pu oublié de me dire ça ? »

« Débrouille toi pour t'excuser auprès de Newgate-ya, je ne le ferai pas pour toi. »

« Non, demande à Doffy de te ramener ici, je ne veux pas t'avoir comme patient parce que tu aurais eu un accident grâce à ta maladresse légendaire ! »

« Bien, à tout à l'heure. »

Torao repose son téléphone et soupire. Il quitte la table où sont rassemblés tous les invités du jour et est sur le point de sortir de la salle.

\- Torao ? Tu t'en vas ?

\- Je vais prendre un peu l'air, tu veux venir avec moi Luffy-ya ?

\- Ouais !

Bien sûr que je n'allais pas laisser passer cette chance de passer du temps seul avec Torao ! Je le rejoins à l'entrée de la salle puis l'accompagne à l'extérieur.

\- Torao ? Avec qui tu parlais tout à l'heure ?

\- Oh… Je parlais à Cora-san, mon père adoptif qui est aussi en quelque sorte mon agent. Il est très maladroit et tête en l'air, du coup il vient de se souvenir que je suis de service à l'hôpital cet après-midi. Je vais devoir aller m'excuser face à Newgate-ya.

\- À l'hôpital ? Ah c'est vrai que tu es médecin. Je t'ai déjà dis que j'ai un ami médecin ? Enfin, apprentis médecin. Il s'appelle Chopper et fait un stage à l'hôpital de Grande Line !

\- Tony-ya ?

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Oui, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui.

\- Trop bien ! Dis, vu que la suite du jeu risque d'être reporté, je peux venir avec toi ?

\- Tu risques de t'ennuyer, j'aurais du boulot tu sais ?

\- Oui mais j'aimerai voir les lieux de travails de Torao et l'hôpital en est l'un d'eux. J'en profiterai pour voir Chopper !

J'en profiterai pour passer du temps avec toi parce que j'aime ta compagnie mais hors de question de te le dire à voix haute…

\- Fais comme tu veux mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu t'ennuies.

\- Merci !

Je saute dans ses bras et contrairement à tout à l'heure, cette fois ci il me rend mon câlin. Je suis vraiment heureux et comblé. Au bout de quelques minutes nous nous séparons pour nous regarder dans les yeux.

\- J'aimerais bien te présenter à mes amis en particulier à mon équipage !

\- Ton équipage ?

\- Shishishi, j'adore les pirates alors avec mes amis les plus proches on a formé une sorte d'équipage pirate ! On est neuf et j'en suis le capitaine !

\- Oh ? Donc c'est un peu comme mon équipe médicale alors… Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mais ceux qui la compose m'appellent la plupart du temps « cap'tain »…

\- J'ai envie de rencontrer tes amis aussi ! Tout comme ta famille ! J'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître ! Shishishi !

Torao esquisse un sourire. Il est encore plus beau quand il sourit, je suis sur qu'il le sera encore plus si il riait !

\- C'est décidé ! Je vais tous les réunir pour te les présenter !

\- Dis moi quel jour ce sera que je puisse me libérer.

\- Bien sûr ! Que dis-tu de samedi ?

\- Mmh… J'ai une séance photo dans la matinée, tu voudras venir ?

\- Je peux ? Vraiment ? Trop cool !

\- Hahahah ! On dirait un gamin qui vient de recevoir ses cadeaux de Noël ! C'est tellement mignon…

\- Torao est encore plus beau quand il rit, tu devrais rire plus souvent !

\- Hum… V-vraiment ?

\- Ouais !

\- M-merci alors… Hum… Je crois que Cora-san est arrivé, on devrait y aller !

\- D'accord ! Je vais prévenir mon père et dire au revoir à mes amis, j'en profiterai pour leur parler de samedi !

\- Et moi je vais aller chercher Cora-san et Doffy. À tout à l'heure !

\- À plus !

Je me demande qui est Doofy mais, tant pis, je le saurais peut-être plus tard. Je retourne dans la salle à manger pour voir Sanji et Zoro se disputer, comme d'habitude. Je me dirige vers mon père qui discute avec Shanks.

\- Papa ! Torao doit aller travailler à l'hôpital, j'y vais avec lui ! J'en profiterai pour voir Chopper ! Je peux ?

\- Bien sûr, appelle moi pour me prévenir si je dois venir te chercher ou pas.

\- Merci papa !

Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue et remarque que Shanks n'a pas l'air très heureux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shanks ?

\- Si tu commences à aimer Law, tu vas moins m'aimer !

\- Je t'aimera toujours Shanks !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment !

\- Mmh… Dans ce cas, je veux bien que tu sortes avec lui !

\- Hein ? Mais… Je sais même pas si il m'aime…

\- Oh ? Alors tu avoues l'aimer ?

\- J'aime Torao !

\- Hahaha, tu devrais y aller dans ce cas, avant de faire attendre l'élu de ton cœur~

\- J'y vais !

Je leur fais signe puis me retourne avant de me souvenir d'une chose. Je fais de nouveau face à mon père et m'adresse à lui assez rapidement.

\- Papa ! Tu peux appeler le manager de Brook pour lui demander d'aller au Baratie samedi midi ?

\- Si tu veux. Tu veux revoir tous tes amis comme au bon vieux temps ?

\- Ouais et leur présenter Torao ! Il est d'accord et m'a même invité à sa séance photo du matin !

\- Je suis content pour toi !

\- Shishishi !

Cette fois ci je pars pour de bon et me dirige vers mes frères de cœur, Ace et Sabo pour leur prévenir de mon départ. En passant, j'entends des morceaux de leurs discutions.

\- Ce sera LuLaw !

\- Mais non ! Je te dis que ce sera LawLu, Ace !

\- Euh… De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Luffy ! Oh rien, Sabo et moi avons juste un petit débat, rien de grave. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Ouais, je vous laisse. Torao doit aller travailler à l'hôpital et je l'accompagne !

\- D'accord, passe une bonne journée Lu' !

Je leur fais signe de leur main et m'éloigne d'eux. Je me demande ce que voulais dire « LawLu » et « LuLaw » mais n'y prête pas plus d'attention. Je rejoins ensuite Zoro et Sanji pour leur parler de samedi.

\- Les gars ! Samedi midi au Baratie. Mon père va prévenir Brook et je m'occupe de Robin à l'accueil. Je compte sur vous pour prévenir Nami, Usopp et Franky. Pour ce qui est de Chopper, je le lui dirai tout à l'heure. J'accompagne Torao qui doit aller travailler à l'hôpital de Grande Line.

\- Je m'occupe de ma Nami chéri~

\- Comme tu voudras capitaine et profite bien de ta journée~

\- Shishishi, merci les gars !

Je descend les cinq étages par les escaliers, je suis trop impatient pour attendre l'ascenseur, et me dirige vers l'accueil pour voir Robin. Sur le chemin, je remarque que Torao est avec deux grands blonds et papi-moustache-trop-cool à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Je détourne mon attention d'eux puis sourit à Robin.

\- Robin ! Samedi midi au Baratie ! Il y aura tout le monde !

\- Fufufu, par tout le monde tu veux dire que tout le monde à confirmer ou que tu vas prévenir tout le monde ?

\- C'est la même chose, non ?

\- Fufufu, c'est vrai. Bien sur que je serait de la partie si les morts ne viennent pas m'arracher à la vie avant~

\- Shishishi, toujours aussi drôle Robin ! Bon j'y vais, à samedi !

\- À samedi Luffy et passe une bonne après-midi avec Trafalgar !

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je sais toujours tout, tout comme le fait que tu es tombé amoureux de ton partenaire~

Elle me fait un clin d'œil qui me fait sourire. C'est vrai que Robin a toujours tout sus d'une manière que je ne saurais jamais. Je la salue et rejoins Torao à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà, vous avez cru que ce sera la suite du tournage ? Eh bah non ! Pas tout de suite, ce n'est pas le bon moment ! Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que ce sera le bon moment mais là ce n'est pas le cas ! On verra au moment venu (moi je verrai quand j'écrirai) ! Et vous avez remarqué ? J'ai décidé de ne pas mettre les deux frères surprotecteurs parce que je trouve qu'ils sont souvent représenté comme ça dans les fics alors qu'on ne sait même pas ce qu'ils feront en réalité. Je les vois bien être heureux pour leur petit frère (bon d'accord, ils s'assureront d'abord que c'est une bonne personne mais rien de bien méchant... sauf si c'est une méchante personne... làils seront méchants, très TRÈS méchants même !)._


	6. Papa Poupoule

_Premier chapitre du point de vue d'un personnage autre que celui de nos deux amours ! Il faut bien quelque quelqu'un joue ce rôle pour nous montrer ce que voient des personnages autres que nos deux petit aveugles chéris ;)_

**Chapitre 6**

**POV Corazon **

Je ne vois pas pourquoi Law me fait la tête. D'accord, j'ai oublié d'annuler ses journées à l'hôpital pour cette semaine ce qui fait qu'il est quand même de service cet après-midi puisque je l'ai fais à la dernière minute, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire la tête à son père ! En plus, je me suis excusé et lui ai promis que je m'occuperai d'expliquer la situation à Newgate-san. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup le voilà qui arrive.

\- Bonjour, je suis Don Quichotte Rossinante, mais on m'appelle aussi Corazon, le père adoptif et manager de Law. Voici Doflamigo, aussi appelé Jocker, mon frère et patron du magazine de mode « Don Quichotte Family ».

\- Enchanté, Edward Newgate, directeur du studio Moby Dick. Quel est le problème ?

\- Fufufu, mon frère est très maladroit et tête en l'air ce qui n'est vraiment pas pratique dans son rôle de manager de Law. Il a oublié de prendre des jours de congé à l'hôpital pour Law ce qui fait qu'il a du le faire il y a une demi-heure. Il a réussi à libérer le reste de la semaine mais pas aujourd'hui puisqu'ils sont en sous effectif, explique Doffy avant que je puisse prendre la parole.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes mon manager, Cora-san. Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul !

\- Hein ? Il n'en est pas question Law ! Tu n'as pas le temps pour ça entre tes deux travails ! En plus, tu ne dors déjà pas beaucoup avec ton insomnie alors il est hors de question que je donne plus d'occasions à mon poulain de s'effondrer sous la masse de travail !

\- Arrêtes de jouer les mamans poules, je ne suis plus un enfant !

\- Eh bien même si tu as vingt-six ans, tu reste un poulain pour moi ! Mon petit poulain adoré que j'ai élevé avec l'aide de Doffy ! Et puis, je serai toujours inquiet tant que tu resteras toujours aussi associable ! Ah et tant que j'y suis, tu devrais te trouver une petite-amie !

Je vois Law soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sais qu'il est agacé que je remets toujours ce sujet sur le tapis mais je suis convaincu qu'il sera plus épanoui si il avait une compagne alors il est hors de question que j'abandonne !

\- Gurarara, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une raison de s'inquiéter de la vie sentimentale de Law puisqu'il irait très bien avec un certain garçon~

Newgate-san fait un clin d'œil à Law. Je rêve ou ses joues sont légèrement roses ? Law a un petit-ami et il ne me l'a pas dit !? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis son père adoré ! Il ne me cache jamais de secret ! Non, tu te trompes Rossy ! Law n'est pas en couple, sinon il te l'aurait dit ! Il doit juste être tombé amoureux sans s'en rendre compte ! Oui, voilà ! C'est bien plus logique ! Je dois rencontrer ce garçon ! Mais non ! Law doit se rendre à l'hôpital maintenant où il sera en retard !

\- Encore désolé Newgate-san mais si on ne se dépêche pas, on sera en retard !

\- Gurarara, ce n'est pas un souci, vous pouvez y aller ! Ce n'est pas comme si on était en retard puisque je garde toujours du temps pour les imprévus de ce genre !

\- Encore merci Newgate-san !

\- Attends !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attends La-

\- Torao ! C'est bon, mon père m'a donné son autorisation !

Je manque de tomber quand je sens un garçon courir près de moi. Ce garçon vient de l'intérieur du bâtiment et saute dans les bras de Law. Ce qui se passe ensuite me choque profondément. Mon petit Law, qui n'a jamais accepté mes câlins, vient de réceptionner l'enfant sans le repousser ! Il accepte même de laisser l'enfant l'appeler par un surnom ! Enfant qui me parait étrangement familier, surtout le chapeau de paille qu'il porte sur la tête.

\- Luffy !

\- Shanks ! Tu n'es pas avec papa ?

\- Si mais je me suis souvenu d'une chose. Tiens, prends ce chapeau ! Ton chapeau de paille est reconnaissable entre mille, il ne faudrait pas que les gens te reconnaissent et que tu attires les paparazzis.

\- Oh, merci oncle Shanks !

\- Mmh ? Oh mais ce sont ces bons vieux Doflamigo et Rossinante !

\- Gurarara, alors comme ça, eux aussi tu les connais gamin !

Je suis vraiment surpris. Maintenant je sais pourquoi ce garçon me paraissait familier ! Ce gamin est le neveu de Shanks faisant partie du célèbre groupe pour jeune, les ASL ! C'est fou ce que le monde est petit ! Alors c'est donc lui qui a réussi à voler le cœur de Law !

\- Fufufu, alors c'est lui ton neveu, Le Roux~

\- Il est mignon, non ?

\- Très, ce serait bien de faire une séance photo avec lui et Law~

\- Oh mais Luffy nous a dit que Law l'a invité à sa séance photo de samedi matin !

\- Fufufu, c'est parfait~

Law inviter quelqu'un quelque part, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait possible. Comme quoi l'amour peut vraiment changer une personne !

\- Bon on y va ? Je vais vraiment être en retard et me faire crier dessus par la vieille Kureha…

\- Tu ne voulais pas attendre Law ?

\- Non c'es bon.

\- Si tu le dis…

J'entre dans la voiture du côté passager tandis que Doffy s'installe à la place du chauffeur. Depuis mon siège, j'observe Luffy mettre une casquette blanche sur sa tête pendant que Law met son bonnet blanc à poids noirs favori.

\- À plus Shanks ! Papi-moustache-trop-cool !

\- Gurarara, passez une bonne journée les enfants !

Je suis surpris mais attendrie de voir le chanteur entrer dans la voiture avec Law. Le trajet est très animé notamment grâce à Luffy qui discute aussi bien avec Law qu'avec Doffy et moi. Ce garçon est vraiment parfait pour Law ! Il sera à coup sûr un super gendre !

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital en une demi-heure. Doffy se gare dans le parking du personnel pour nous permettre d'entrer en toute sécurité puisqu'ici, contrairement au studio Moby Dick, il n'y a aucune règle stipulant que les étrangers aux bâtiments s'arrêtant plus d'une minute pour essayer de voir les célébrités recevront une amande du nombre de minutes passé devant le studio multiplié par mille afin de permettre aux stars de respirer un peu. Nous passons par une porte pour nous retrouver directement dans la salle de repos des médecins. Un petit groupe de trois personnes sont présents. Il s'agit de l'équipe médicale de mon petit Law !

\- Cap'tain ! On t'attendait ! On a eu de nouvelles instructions, aujourd'hui c'est à notre tour de nous occuper du stagiaire, désolé, explique Bepo, l'homme habillé en ours blanc, en s'excusant encore sans aucune raison.

\- Tony-ya ? / Chopper ?

Les trois rares amis de Law se tournent en direction de Luffy, semblant tout juste remarquer sa présence inhabituelle parmi nous, avant de s'exclamer.

\- Monkey D. Luffy !? Le chanteur des ASL !

\- Ouais, c'est moi !

\- C'est trop bien ! On adore tous les trois ce groupe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là cap'tain, demande Penguin, l'homme portant un bonnet à son nom, en essayant de se faire discret.

\- Il voulait revoir son ami alors je l'ai invité.

\- Son ami ? Chopper ? Et d'où vous vous connaissez, interroge Shachi, le roux toujours collé à Penguin et vice versa.

-Oui, Tony-ya. J'ai rencontré Luffy-ya aujourd'hui à mon tournage du jour.

Si Law a rencontré Luffy aujourd'hui, c'est donc qu'il a eu le coup de foudre ! C'est tellement mignon !

\- Au fait, où est Tony-ya ?

\- Il est au toilette cap'tain, il arrive, désolé.

La porte s'ouvre sur un petit garçon d'environ dix-sept ans, portant un serre-tête de renne par-dessus un bonnet rose et bleu ou incrusté dedans.

\- Luffy ? Luffy ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Je suis si content de te revoir !

-Chopper ! C'est génial de pouvoir te revoir ! J'ai aussi revu Zoro, Sanji et Robin ! Ah, oui ! Samedi midi au Baratie, il y aira tout le monde !

\- Trop cool !

Le dénommé Chopper saute dans les bras de Luffy. Je vois bien le regard meurtrier et jaloux de Law. Vu les têtes de Doffy, Bepo, Shachi et Penguin, je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Le câlin se termine et mon futur se tourne vers les amis de Law.

\- Au faite, vous êtes qui ?

\- On est les rares amis de Law et son équipe médicale ! Moi c'est Shachi, celui habillé en ours est Bepo et celui avec le bonnet « Penguin » s'appelle Penguin ! Bon, Law n'est pas trop intéressé par ce genre de truc mais on est tous les trois fans de ton groupe !

\- Bon Luffy, coupe Chopper, on doit te laisser, on a du travail et si on ne s'y met pas maintenant, doctorine risque de se mettre en colère.

\- À plus Chopper ! Vous aussi les amis de Torao !

\- C'était super de pouvoir te rencontrer Luffy, on se reverra ! À plus Doffy-san, Cora-san, salut Penguin de la part du petit groupe.

Je lui rends sa salutation avant de les voir quitter la salle. Le jeune chanteur fait un dernier câlin à Law que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prendre en photo. Law m'en voudra mais je compte en faire plusieurs copies. Il y en aura suffisamment pour en mettre une dans mon portefeuille, une dans le bureau de Doffy, une pour Law, une pour Luffy et une pour l'album photo que je tiens sur Law.

\- Torao, on se revoit plus tard ?

\- Je finis mon service à six heures.

Law se baisse légèrement et embrasse le front de Luffy. Law vient d'embrasser le front de Luffy ! Je suis tellement surpris que j'oublie de prendre ce moment important de la vie de Law en photo ! Heureusement que je n'ai pas de cigarette dans ma bouche, sinon elle serait tombé de ma bouche grande ouverte et j'aurais, encore, pris feu. Je dois remercier Doffy d'avoir appuyé à ma place. Law finit par rejoindre ses amis, nous laissant seul avec son amant. Je n'ai jamais vu Law être aussi romantique et sourire tendrement !

**À suivre...**

_Hehe, vous l'avez compris. On a oncle Shanks gâteux et papa Rossy poupoule ! XD Pour ceux qui se le demande, Corazon n'a pas de cigarette tout au long de ce chapitre parce que je trouve que ce n'est pas très polie de fumer une cigarette devant une personne qu'on rencontre (surtout si c'est pour le travail), Law à interdit son père adoptif de fumer dans une voiture au risque qu'elle explose (avec Corazon, tout peut arriver avec une cigarette allumé, elle peut tomber et commencer à brûler son manteau ce qui fait une réaction en chaîne, le manteau de Corazon touche celui de Doflamigo et prend feu à son tour ce qui fait brûler l'intérieur de la voiture qui fait à son tour chauffer le moteur qui fini par exploser et tous les tuer) et enfin, interdiction de fumer à l'hôpital. Du coup, Corazon n'a pas eu le temps de s'allumer une cigarette (heureusement d'ailleurs, de une c'est meilleur pour sa santé, de deux il évite de se brûler...)_


	7. Importante Réunion

_Hey ! Cette fois ci on est du point de vue de Dragon ! Et oui, on va voir ce qu'il se passe du côté de ceux qui sont restés dans le studio Moby Dick même si le titre en dit beaucoup sur leur activité. Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 7 **

**POV Dragon **

Après que Luffy soit partit avec Law, Newgate nous a tous convoqué pour une réunion de dernière minute. Il y a actuellement dans la salle Newgate, Marco, Thatch, Haruta, Vista, Shanks, Hancock accompagné de Nyon, Rebecca de Kyros, Vivi de Kohza, Bonney de Kid, Zoro de Perona, Sanji de Reiju, Ace, Sabo et moi.

\- Je vous ai tous réunis ici pour vous parler de la suite du programme.

\- Père, il ne faut pas attendre Lu' et Law pour faire ça, demande Ace.

\- Gurarara, c'est justement à propos d'eux que j'ai décidé de faire cette réunion ! Vous avez tous dû remarquer l'alchimie entre ces deux là, non ?

Tous acquiescèrent après tout, qui n'a pas remarqué le coup de foudre ayant frappé ces deux jeunes hommes ? Qui serait suffisamment aveugle pour ne pas remarqué tout cet amour dans l'air ?

\- Donc, je voulais demander votre avis sur un jeu qu'on pourrait rajouter parmi ceux qu'on a déjà. Un jeu spécialement dédié à rapprocher nos deux tourtereaux ! Des idées ?

\- On pourrait les enfermer ensemble ! Ou les faire tomber l'un sur l'autre ! Non mieux ! Leur faire faire un baiser accidentel ! Ou alors leu-

\- Ace, ce n'est pas ce que Newgate a demandé, le coupe Sabo.

\- Mais si c'est ce qu'il a demandé ! Il nous suffit de créer un jeu spécialement pour leur faire avoir des moments très intimes « accidentellement » !

\- Oh oui ! Ace à raison ! Il faut les mettre dans une situation romantique, s'exclame Thatch.

\- Ouais ! Et on oubliera pas de tout filmer, je veux pouvoir revoir les moments les plus mignons dans la création de leur couple, dit Haruta.

\- Le thème des jeux est déjà en rapport avec l'amour alors les mettre dans une situation romantique avec des moments très intimes n'est pas bien compliqué, Ace, Thatch, yoi. Quant à toi Haruta, je te rappelle que c'est une émission alors forcément, toutes les scènes seront filmées. Reprenez un peu votre sérieux et réfléchissez correctement à la question de père, yoi. Il vous demande des réponses comme je sais pas moi, un bal masqué pour clôturer l'émission ?

Le silence se fait dans la salle suite à la proposition de Marco. Au bout de quelques minutes, les premières personnes à s'exclamer le font en même temps et sont les trois qui viennent d'avoir une leçon de morale.

\- Mais t'es un génie Marco !

\- Il suffit juste de réfléchir un peu, yoi.

\- Gurarara, c'est une excellente proposition mon fils et j'ai même une idée sur la manière à le réaliser. Que diriez-vous de laisser les fans décider de la tenue que porteront nos célébrités ? On pourrait faire un vote où ils pourront ajouter leur proposition et les dix tenues ayant eu le plus de votes seront tirées au sort pour savoir qui porterait quoi.

Les avis sont collectés un par un. Thatch, Haruta, Vista, Ace, Sabo, Vivi, Rebecca, Bonney, Kid, Reiju et Perona sont d'accord. Marco, Shanks, Kyros, Zoro, Sanji et moi sommes neutres quant à la question. Kohza, Hancock et Nyon ne sont pas d'accord jusqu'à ce que Vivi assure à son manager que ce sera amisant et que Rebecca affirme que peut importe ce qu'elle portera, Hancock restera belle.

Le bal est donc rajouté au programme et la réunion se termine. Ace a bien tenté de récolter des informations sur les prochains jeux sans aucun succès. Je décide de profiter de ne plus être en réunion pour appeler le manager de Brook.

« Bonjour, ici Laboon, le manager de Soul King Brook. Que puis je pour vous ? »

\- Bonjour Laboon, c'est Dragon le père de Luffy.

« Bonjour Dragon ! Comment allez vous ? Et le petit Luffy ? »

\- Hahaha, je vais bien puisque mon fils l'est également ! Il s'est même trouvé un amoureux ! Et toi ?

« Hein !? Le petit Luffy est tombé amoureux !? Mais c'est une grande nouvelle ! Qui est l'heureux élu ? »

\- Hahaha, tu ne vas pas le croire ! C'est le célèbre mannequin et chirurgien de la mort, Trafalgar Law !

« Quoi !? Le petit Luffy a vraiment bon goût ! »

\- Hahaha, c'est vrai ! Dis-moi Laboon, Brook est-il libre samedi midi ? Luffy veut réunir tout le monde.

« Si c'est le petit Luffy qui le demande, Brook aura forcément du temps ! Comme les huit autres d'ailleurs ! »

\- Hahaha, c'est vrai. Tout le monde à toujours du temps pour Luffy ! Eh bien, dis à Brook d'aller au Baratie samedi midi, je crois que Luffy veut leur présenter son futur petit copain.

« Oh ? Le célèbre Law est aussi tombé amoureux de Luffy ? C'est bien lui ça ! Il pourrait même faire tomber la célèbre Boa Hancock amoureuse de lui ! »

\- Si ce jour arrive, il aura dans sa poche les plus beaux mannequins des deux genres !

« Bwooo, il en est très bien capable sans le vouloir ! Bon, il faut que je te laisse. C'était un plaisir d'avoir pu reparler avec toi Dragon. Bonne fin de journée ! »

\- Bonne fin de journée Laboon.

Je raccroche et range mon portable. Encore une fois, dès que j'entends le rire particulier de mon ami et collègue Laboon, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il semble pleurer ou imiter une baleine quand il veut montrer sa joie.

Je rejoins Ace et Sabo à l'accueil en train de discuter avec Robin. Mon portable se met à sonner, arrêtant la discussion en cour.

« Papa ? »

\- Qui a-t-il Lu' ?

« Pas besoin de venir me chercher ce soir, Mingo et Nante m'ont proposé de dormir chez Torao ! »

\- D'accord mon garçon. Je dois venir te chercher demain ?

« Nan pas besoin, j'ira au studio avec Torao ! »

\- Je vois. Eh bien, amuse toi bien !

« À demain papa ! Préviens Ace et Sabo pour moi ! »

\- Pas de souci, à demain Lu'.

Pour la deuxième fois en même pas cinq minutes, je raccroche l'appel et range mon portable. J'explique ensuite la situation aux trois autres qui semblent avoir des étoiles aux yeux.

\- C'est trop mignon ! Je m'en moque, demain j'harcèlerai Lu' pour savoir tout ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui !

\- Ace, laisse le respire un peu et ils ne sont même en encore en couple !

\- Sabo-kun, le capitaine est vraiment mignon. Je ne pense pas que Law-kun soit capable de ne pas lui sauter dessus à moins qu'il ait une très bonne maîtrise de soit. Luffy ne pourra très certainement pas marcher demain.

\- Ouais ! C'est sûr qu'ils le feront ce soir ! Tant qu'ils se protègent c'est bon, il ne faudrait pas que Luffy tombe enceinte !

\- Ace... T'es au courant que notre adorable petit frère est un homme et qu'un mâle ne tombe pas enceinte ?

\- Bah quoi ? On sait jamais ! Les filles font très bien des enfants après l'avoir fait avec un homme alors pour ce ne serait pas le cas de Luffy ?

\- Fufufu, Law-kun est un excellent chirurgien. Qui sait ? Il peut peut-être greffer des appareils reproducteurs féminins sur Luffy si il veut faire un enfant avec lui.

\- Robin… S'il te plaît, ne renforce pas les idées idiotes que se fait le cerveau presque inexistant d'Ace.

\- Hey ! C'est pas gentil Sabo…

\- Fufufu~

Je plains ce pauvre Sabo. Devoir vivre avec quatre D doit être fatiguant à force. Je décide d'arrêter leur débat et souhaite une bonne journée à Robin avant de rencontrer avec Ace et Sabo. J'ai hâte de voir ce que le reste de la semaine va donner.

**À suivre...**

_Et voila ! Si vous n'avez pas fait le lien, j'ai pris le cri de Laboon comme son rire (oui, j'ai humanisé Laboon tout comme pour Chopper et Bepo d'ailleurs) ! Et nos deux frères adorés partent sur un nouveau débat : Luffy peut-il tomber enceinte ? XD À la prochaine ! _


	8. Don Quichotte Family

_Hey ! On est le 6 octobre, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? C'est l'anniversaire de Law !!! Je vais essayer d'écrire un OS LawLu sur ce sujet mais je ne promets rien. Revenons à notre histoire puisqu'après deux chapitres avec un point de vue extérieur, voilà enfin celui de l'un de nos deux personnages préférés ! Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 8**

**POV Luffy **

J'aime beaucoup Mingo et Nante. Ils m'ont beaucoup parlé de Torao. Je sais par exemple qu'il a vingt-six ans, qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, qu'il n'a jamais eu de petit(e)-ami(e) malgré qu'il soit beau comme un dieu, qu'il est passionné de médecine avant même d'avoir été adopté à l'âge de six ans, qu'il adore son bonnet blanc à tache noire, qu'il déteste le pain et que son nom complet est Torao D Water Law. J'ai même eu le droit de regarder des photos que garde Nante sur lui. Torao est tellement mignon quand il est petit avec sa grenouille et son couteau bizarre dans les mains. Même enfant, il lisait déjà des livres vachement compliqués. Torao est vraiment parfait.

Mingo m'a proposé de dormir chez eux ce qui m'a ravi. J'ai prévenu mon père qui m'a donné son autorisation. J'ai hâte de le dire à Torao qui ne devrait pas tarder à finir son service. Je raconte quelques anecdotes sur moi jusqu'à ce que Torao arrive enfin dans la salle de repos.

\- Torao !

\- Luffy-ya, tu m'as attendu tout ce temps ?

\- Bien sûr ! Torao, je dors chez toi !

J'aime voir chaque réaction de Torao. Son visage rouge est l'un de mes préférés. Je suis vraiment content de le voir maintenant même si je me demande pourquoi il le porte. Peut-être qu'il a trop chaud ?

\- Eh bien, allons-y. À la prochaine les gars !

Je les suis jusqu'à la voiture en discutant avec Torao. Il me demande ce que j'ai fais pendant les quelques heures à l'attendre. Je lui raconte toutes nos discussions. Étrangement, il devient de nouveau rouge dès que je lui parle des photos mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. J'en profite pour admirer son visage, je ne me laisserai jamais de le faire. Torao est tellement captivant qu'il pourrait me faire oublier la viande alors que j'adore la viande.

\- Torao est tellement beau, surtout quand il est tout rouge !

Il devient encore plus rouge. Je n'ai jamais vu cette intensité. Je crois que Chopper appellera ce phénomène « une découverte scientifique » ou quelque chose dans ce style. Je sens la voiture s'arrêter devant une grande maison, bien plus grande que la mienne qui est déjà très grande.

\- Elle est super grande ta maison, Torao !

\- Tu trouves ? Moi je pense qu'elle est trop grande… Doffy aime tout ce qui est tape à l'œil, il suffit de voir ses vêtements pour le comprendre.

\- Moi j'aime bien, c'est rouge, comme ma couleur préféré ! Et toi ? C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

\- Tu verras en entrant dans ma chambre.

Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de m'emmener chez lui. Il me fait visiter la cuisine rouge, la salle à manger bleu, la bibliothèque marron que Robin appréciera sûrement, les bains verts, la salle médicale blanche, le jardin, la salle d'arcade rose, le dressing violet et enfin sa chambre. Il en a prit du temps avant de me montrer cette salle et franchement, je l'adore. Les murs sont jaunes et les meubles sont noirs. Il y a un étrange smiley peint en noir sur la porte d'entrée.

\- Fait comme chez toi.

Je fais ce qu'il m'a dit et m'allonge sur son lit vachement confortable jusqu'à ce que nous sommes appelés pour le dîner. Je me lève et empresse Torao de se dépêcher.

\- Manger !

\- Ahahahah, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger !

Je sens mon visage chauffer. Torao est tellement beau quand il rit. Ce son et cette image deviennent définitivement mes préférés. Je veux qu'il continue pour ne plus s'arrêter.

\- Luffy-ya ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Hein ? Oh, euh… Tu... J'aime quand tu ris !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si gêné, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais de nature timide ou quoi que ce soit mais je me sens un peu coupable de le contempler sans son autorisation. Je ne peux rien y faire, Torao est beau quelque soit sa réaction.

Je l'observe en silence durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la salle à manger où nous attendent plein de personnes que je ne connais. Je tire légèrement sur le vêtement de Torao pour attirer son attention.

\- Luffy-ya, je te présente la Don Quichotte Family. C'est en quelque sorte ma famille et ceux travaillant pour le magazine de mode dans lequel je pose. Il ne sont pas encore tous arrivés mais je peux déjà te présenter ceux qui sont présents. Il y a quatre équipes principales qui ont chacun un rôle dans l'entreprise. L'unité de pique chargé de tout ce qui est communication, l'unité de cœur chargé des séances photos, l'unité de trèfle chargé de la conception des vêtements et l'unité de carreau chargé de la mise en page des images. Dans l'unité de pique on a Pica, le gros type avec un casque surmonté d'une croix, comme commandant. Il y a aussi Baby 5, la fille avec une cigarette dans la bouche, Buffalo, le gars avec une marque sur les dents et Gladius qui n'est pas encore là. Dans l'unité de cœur commandé par Cora-san, il y a Vergo-ya, le type avec des lunettes de soleil, Monet la fille au cheveux vert, un type qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver et moi. L'unité du trèfle est commandé par Trébol, le type plein de morve. Il y a aussi Sugar, la fille qui mange des raisins, Jora la vieille femme et Violet, la fille brune au cheveux long. Dans l'unité de carreau dirigé par Diamante, le type avec deux traits verticaux, il y a Lao G, le type chauve, Señor Pink, le gars déguisé en bébé et Dellinger, le blond avec une casquette de taureau. Doffy est le Joker, il fait ce qu'il veut quand il veut. C'est lui le chef de la famille après tout.

Je les entends s'ingurgiter lors des descriptions de Torao qui sont pourtant très ressemblants. Deux autres personnes arrivent et s'installent à leur place. L'un d'entre eux m'est familier.

\- Le type masqué est Gladius de l'unité de pique et l'autre est-

\- Bellamy !

\- Luffy ? J'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître sans ton chapeau de paille !

\- Luffy-ya, vous vous connaissez ?

\- Ouais ! On était au même lycée ! Il avait embêté tête de gland, un ami à moi, mais c'est du passé maintenant !

\- D'accord… Viens, on va aller s'asseoir.

Je le suis jusqu'aux chaises avec des dossiers en forme de cœur et remarque qu'il n'y a qu'une chaise. Torao semble aussi l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il fronce des sourcils.

\- Doffy, tu n'as pas rajouté de chaise pour Luffy-ya ?

\- Oups~ J'ai oublié~ Luffy va devoir aller s'asseoir sur les genoux de quelqu'un, fufufu~

\- Tu l'as fait exprès stupide flamant rose !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles~ Luffy~ Ça ne te dérange pas de t'asseoir sur les genoux de quelqu'un pour le dîner ? Choisis qui tu veux~

\- Qui je veux ?

\- Oui~ N'importe qui~ Tu peux même venir sur mes genoux~

\- Oh, dans ce cas je choisis Torao !

\- Si tu veux~ Law~ Tu n'as pas le choix~ Fufufufu~

Je vois Torao rougir et s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Je dois avouer que c'est assez gênant et excitant à la fois. Je me mets sur lui et le dîner est enfin servi. Je suis heureux qu'il y a beaucoup de viandes, j'aime la viande et Torao.

Après le dîner, Nante nous demande d'aller prendre un bain avant d'aller nous coucher. J'observe Torao retourner dans sa chambre me chercher des vêtements avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Son visage est de nouveau rouge et il commence à se déshabiller. Je sens une chaleur monter en moi et retire également mes vêtements. Je remarque que le corps de Torao est décoré de belles marques encrées.

\- Tes tatouages sont beaux Torao…

\- Merci…

Je veux voir ses yeux mais il les détourne. Je prends alors son visage entre mes deux mains pour l'obliger à me regarder.

\- Regarde moi Torao, je veux voir tes beaux yeux !

Il m'écoute et je peux enfin le regarder, l'admirer. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je le fais mais il m'est impossible de m'arrêter. Torao est tellement parfait que le fixer est une obligation.

\- Un bain !

Je retire mes mains et me décale. Je suis tellement gêné que je n'ose pas regarder Torao ou Bellamy qui vient d'entrer. Après quelques minutes, je débute une conversation avec mes deux amis qui dure jusqu'à la fin de notre bain. J'enfile les vêtements de Torao qui sont bien trop grands pour moi mais ce n'est pas comme si l'un des membres de la famille de Doffy fait la même taille que moi.

\- Luffy-ya, où veux tu dormir ?

\- C'est possible avec toi ? Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas…

\- Non… Tu ne me déranges pas…

Je m'allonge dans son lit, à ses côtés, et m'endors entouré par sa présence et son odeur, après lui avoir souhaité « Bonne nuit ».

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà ! À la prochaine ! _


	9. Acteur ou Spectateur ?

_Hey les fans de LawLu ! Prêt pour un nouveau chapitre ? _

**Chapitre 9**

**POV Bellamy**

J'étais dans ma chambre quand je reçu un message de Doflamingo. Je l'ouvris et le lu.

« J'ai une surprise pour vous après le dîner alors ne sors pas de la salle après avoir fini de manger ! »

Je me demandais ce qu'étais cette fameuse surprise tout en m'attendant au pire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il nous envoyait ce genre de message. Habituellement, cela signifiait que ceux qui ne l'avaient pas reçus étaient les victimes de Doflamingo, j'étais donc légèrement rassuré mais pas totalement. Il faut toujours se méfier de l'esprit fourbe de Doflamingo, toujours.

À l'heure du dîner, je fus surpris de voir la présence de Luffy au côté de Law. Law n'aime pas les personnes trop bruyantes alors le voir au côté de la personne qui définit le mieux cet adjectif est très étonnant mais pas improbable. Ce qui m'avait le plus choqué était ce qu'il s'était passé durant le repas.

Il faut savoir que Monkey D. Luffy n'est pas la personne ayant le plus de manière. Au lycée, il était surnommé « le voleur de déjeuner » même si ce n'était un secret pour personne que tout le monde laissait exprès ce petit rayon de soleil aimé de tous prendre la nourriture. Le voir proposer sa nourriture à Law était très étrange pour moi. Je mettais dis qu'il avait peut-être changé en deux ans mais je changeai vite d'avis après le dîner.

Cora avait demandé à Law et Luffy d'aller prendre un bain. Une fois ces deux là sortis de la salle, il nous montra deux images. La première était une photographie de Luffy prenant Law dans ses bras tandis que dans la deuxième, Law embrassait le front de Luffy. Depuis que j'avais rejoins la famille, c'était bien la première fois que je voyais Law avec un visage si décrispé.

J'entendais des « Oh~ », « Trop mignon~ », « Kyaa~ », « Ils vont trop bien ensemble ! », « Je veux assister à leur mariage ! » venir de ma famille mais ce qui avait le plus attiré mon attention était le commentaire de Corazon.

\- Ils sont tellement mignon~ J'ai tellement hâte que Luffy devienne mon beau fils !

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'ils s'aiment ? J'ai toujours crû que Luffy était asexué vu qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être intéressé par l'amour…

\- L'amour peu changer les gens Bellamy ! Law aussi n'est jamais sorti avec quelqu'un et pourtant, il est clairement amoureux de Luffy ! Si tu ne me crois pas, va les rejoindre dans leur bain !

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et partis les rejoindre en signalant ma présence avec un « Un bain ! » au cas où ils seraient occupés. Je vis Law et Luffy détourner le regard avec un visage cramoisi qui n'était sûrement pas causé par la chaleur de l'eau.

Tout au long de notre trempette, je vis l'alchimie présent entre ces deux tourtereaux, confirmant les dires de Corazon. Je me demandais intérieurement si je devais pimenter leurs relations en les rapprochant ou laisser le temps faire. Finalement je me suis décidé à n'être qu'un spectateur et c'est de cette manière que je me retrouve en ce moment même avec Doflamingo, Corazon, Baby 5 et Violet dans la chambre de Law pour les prendre en photo, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Habituellement, Law se serait réveillé dès l'instant où sa porte aurait été ouverte mais dormir dans les bras de Luffy doit sûrement avoir des effets positifs sur son sommeil très léger. Corazon prend énormément de clichés avec l'appareil photo qu'il a sortit au préalable. Nous sommes dix-sept dans la famille sans compter Law et douze d'entre nous veulent des photos du couple. Il y a Doflamingo, Corazon, Vergo, Baby 5, Buffalo, Violet, Monet, Trebol, Señor Pink, Dellinger, Jora et moi. Nous repartons après avoir violer la vie privée de mon frère cadet sans ressentir la moindre trace de culpabilité, après tout nous ne faisons que témoigner notre joie pour le bonheur trouvé par Law.

\- Fufufu~ J'ai un coup de fils à passer~Allez vous coucher les enfants~

Il est clair que Doflamingo prépare quelque chose qui ne va pas évidemment pas plaire à la victime de l'action. Mon instinct, ou plutôt les faits, me disent que cette action sera pour Law. Notre patron a toujours préféré taquiner celui qui est officiellement reconnu comme étant son neveu par l'état. Peut-être est-ce parce que Law est le premier à avoir intégré sa famille seulement composé de Corazon ou tout simplement parce qu'il tient vraiment à lui comme dans l'expression « qui s'aiment bien, châtient bien ». En tout cas, ce qu'il faut retenir est que je plains ce futur couple qui va très certainement avoir le droit à un cadeau, peut-être pas empoisonné mais qui ne va sûrement pas plaire à Law au départ.

Je rejoins ma chambre qui n'est pas très loin étant donné que nous sommes dans les quartiers de l'unité de cœur. Le seul ayant le droit de dormir où bon lui semble est le Joker qui fait partie des quatre équipes, enfin, c'est ce qu'une personne extérieure pourrait croire. Après avoir passé plusieurs mois dans la Don Quichotte Family, j'ai appris que Doflamingo est une personne qui déteste dormir seul. Il dort toujours dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre, en particulier dans ceux de son frère et son neveu, même si Law déteste partager son lit.

Je me réveille le matin vers neuf heures et part manger mon petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger. Je remarque que Baby 5 semble chercher quelqu'un ou attendre que cette personne entre dans la pièce.

\- Qui est-ce que tu attends, Baby 5 ?

\- J'attends Law. C'est bizarre, je suis là depuis sept heures et il n'est toujours pas arrivé. D'habitude, il quitte la salle dès que j'arrive.

C'est étrange. Toute la famille est au courant des problèmes d'insomnies que subit Law. Il est toujours le premier à se lever et à eu mal à s'endormir. Pourtant, l'effet « Luffy » semble vraiment avoir un impact positif son sommeil au point de le faire dormir comme une marmotte.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Baby 5, je pense qu'il doit vraiment bien dormir avec son amoureux. Je vais demander à Doflamingo si il faut aller les réveiller.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de quitter la salle. Tant pis pour mon petit-déjeuner, je le prendrai après. Je fouille toutes les chambres sauf celle de Law et le retrouve dans la chambre de Sugar, à utiliser la petite fille comme une peluche. Je le réveille en faisant bien attention à ce que ma sœur cadette reste endormie.

\- One ne devrait pas réveiller Law et Luffy avant qu'ils ne soient en retard pour le studio ?

\- Law dort encore ? Fufufu~ C'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais~ Pas besoin d'aller les réveiller, je vais m'arranger avec le directeur.

Je suis Doflamingo jusqu'à sa propre chambre qui lui fait plutôt office de bureau. Je vois les deux photos que Corazon nous a montré hier après le diner, encadrées de jolies cadres en or, posés en évidence sur le bureau bien rangé. Joker sors un calepin de numéro qu'il feuillette avant de taper un numéro sur le téléphone présent dans la salle.

\- Bonjour Newgate~ Les deux tourtereaux dorment encore~ On va les laisser avoir leur premier réveil ensemble se passer de manière naturelle~ Fufufu~ Mais sinon, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis cette nuit ? Génial~ À tout à l'heure, fufufu~

J'ai toujours eu des sueurs froides en entendant la manière de parler de Doflamingo, comme si il prévoyait quelque chose de très fourbe. Vu ce que je viens d'entendre de ces dialogues de cette conversation, Law et Luffy sont les prochaines victimes et je les pleins.

**À suivre...**

_Et... Voilà ! Un chapitre tout beau, tout frais, tout à fait inutile mais bien présent ! _


	10. Prise de décision

_Hey ! Et voilà le chapitre 10 ! On retourne à notre jeux (qui est quand même le thème principal de cette fic) avec un point de vue de Law ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 10**

**POV Law**

Luffy-ya est vraiment mignon mais il l'est encore plus quand il dort. Ma journée commence vraiment bien, je me suis réveillé avec ce petit ange dans mes bras. Ange qui s'agite légèrement avant de se redresser et de me lancer un « bonjour » embrumé.

\- Bonjour, bien dormi Luffy-ya ?

\- J'ai rarement aussi bien dormi, je veux bien y retourner d'ailleurs.

\- Moi aussi mais je crois qu'il va falloir se lever. Il est déjà dix heures et il faut encore prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Je suppose que Doffy a déjà prévenu Newgate-ya de notre retard, sinon on serait déjà au studio à neuf heures.

\- Manger !

Je souris puis l'emmène à la salle à manger. Depuis que je connais Luffy-ya, j'ai fais plein de choses que je n'aurais jamais fais. Habituellement je ne ris pas souvent, me lève à six heures du matin et surtout, n'est pas intéressé par quelqu'un au point que cette personne fissure ma barrière mentale lors d'une opération, me faisant presque perdre ma concentration. Peut-être que ce sentiment est ce que beaucoup de gens appellent « amour ». Si c'est le cas, je crois que je vais apprécier ce sentiment.

\- Que veux-tu manger Luffy-ya ?

\- Viande !

\- Pff... Hahahaha ! Tu dois vraiment aimer la viande au point d'en manger même le matin !

\- J'adore ça !

\- Hahahaha, c'est bon, je vais t'en préparer. Tu as de la chance qu'on en a beaucoup pour Buffalo qui ne mange presque que ça.

\- Tu sais cuisiner Torao ?

\- J'a été un peu obligé d'apprendre quand il n'y avait que Doffy, Cora-san et moi. Il était hors de question de laisser mon père toucher à la cuisine au risque qu'elle brûle alors quand Doffy était occupé, c'est moi qui cuisinais.

\- Trop bien ! Moi on ne me laisse pas entrer dans la cuisine !

J'affiche un sourire en sortant le nécessaire de cuisine. Je prépare un peu de viande et du café avant de servir mon ange.

\- Tu ne manges pas ?

\- Non c'est bon, un café me suffit.

\- Mmh... Ah~

Il me tend un morceau de viande avec sa fourchette et m'offre un grand sourire qui m'empêche de refuser. Je gobe la nourriture avant de le manger.

\- Tu en reveux ?

\- Peu importe, je peux en manger tout comme je peux ne pas en manger.

\- Ok ! Alors on va se partager l'assiette !

Il me nourrit d'un morceau de viande avant d'en prendre un à son tour. Nous continuons ce manège jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste aucune part. Je dépose l'assiette et ma tasse dans le levier afin de les laver avant notre départ. Nous retournons dans ma chambre nous changer avant de trouver tout le monde dans le salon.

\- Fufufu~ On vous attendait~

\- L'heure de tournage a été retardé ?

\- Non mais je voulais te laisser dormir, c'est tellement rarement que tu dors toujours après sept heures~

\- Tu as prévenu Newgate-ya ?

\- C'est fais~

J'acquiesce avant d'aller à la voiture avec Luffy-ya, Cora-san et Doffy. Le trajet est très mouvementé avec mon petit ange qui change régulièrement de conversation.

Finalement, nous arrivons au studio vers onze heures. Luffy-ya semble déçu que la personne à l'accueil n'est plus la même que celle d'hier, peut-être que c'était l'une de ses amis. Nous retrouvons tout le beau monde en pleine réunion dans l'une des salles du première étage.

\- Gurarara, vous voilà enfin ! Il ne manquait plus que vous ! Comme je le disais aux autres, nous allons avoir un emplois du temps chargé pour le reste de la semaine ! Nous allons tout d'abord terminer le jeu entamé avant d'aller déjeuner. L'après-midi, nous feront un autre jeu qui ne s'étalera pas au lendemain. Demain matin nous ferons un troisième jeu puis un quatrième qui commencera demain après-midi et se finira vendredi après-midi au plus tard, il durera donc trois jours maximum. Dans la soirée de vendredi, nous vous avons prévu une fête pour vous féliciter de tous vos efforts. D'habitude je ne fais pas de programme aussi chargé mais cette fois ci est une exception, suite à la proposition de quelqu'un. Nous allons essayer d'être dans les temps mais pas de panique, nous pouvons toujours déborder sur le week-end. Bon, c'est partie !

Nous retournons dans la même salle qu'hier, celle contenant principalement un fond vert. Shanks-ya poursuit sa présentation comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de pauses entre les deux moments.

\- C'était une belle performance pour certains membres du premier groupe ! Passons maintenant au second composé de Sabo, Trafalgar Law, Nefertari Vivi, Riku Rencontre et Vinsmoke Sanji ! L'ordre de passage reste la même que la précédente ! Nous commençons par l'équipe verte avec Sanji suivit par l'équipe rouge avec Rebecca ! Nous avons ensuite l'équipe violette avec Vivi puis l'équipe bleu avec Sabo ! Et enfin, nous avons l'équipe jaune avec Law !

Sanji-ya demande à pouvoir emprunter la cuisine quelques minutes et ressort avec un plat tout prêt. Il rejoint la scène où l'attend déjà Zoro-ya et démarre sa représentation avec comme décor un salon.

\- Tiens tête de cactus, je t'ai préparé un plat.

\- Où est le piège ?

\- Nulle part, tu sembles juste épuisé.

\- Répète un peu ça sourcils en vrilles ! Tu me prends pour une mauviette ?

\- Jamais je ne ferais ça ! Les ladys ont bien plus de manière que toi marimo !

\- Oi ! T'étais pas sensé faire une déclaration amoureuse ?

\- Merde ! J'abandonne ! Impossible de déclarer ma flemme si ce n'est pas une belle femme !

Sanji-ya retourne à sa place avec Zoro-ya se moquant de lui. Shanks-ya prend leur place pour son habituel discours après chaque prestation.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas gagné pour notre duo. Voyons voir ce qu'en pense nos juges en commençant par notre cher directeur Newgate !

\- Je donne un pour l'effort.

\- Pareil, yoi.

\- Pas moi ! Je donne zéro !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Thatch ! Il n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout ! C'est de la triche ! Zéro !

\- Tu es un peu trop sévère Haruta, je lui donne un pour le début de déclaration ratée qu'il nous a fait, dit Vista-ya.

\- Eh bien ! Avec trois un et deux zéro, le calcul n'est pas très difficile ! Dire que les fans de Zoro seront mécontents que tu le fasses perdre...

\- La ferme Shanks ! On a pas demandé ton avis !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Sanji ! Trêve de plaisanterie et passons à la suite avec Rebecca et sa partenaire Bonney !

Rebecca-ya rejoint la scène suivit par Bonney-ya. Elle demande à Shanks-ya de mettre l'arrière d'une école en décor et sort une lettre qu'elle a sûrement écrit chez elle.

\- Euh... B-Bonney ?

\- Ouais ?

\- T-tiens !

Rebecca-ya donne sa lettre à Bonney-ya avant de s'enfuir retourner à sa place, les joues roses. La critique culinaire reste paralysée quelques secondes avant de cligner des yeux et d'ouvrir l'enveloppe pour lire le contenu.

\- « Cher Bonney, je sais que nous nous sommes rencontrées il n'y a pas longtemps mais j'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à te connaître. Aimerais-tu passer un peu de temps avec moi ? Riku Rebecca. » Hahahaha ! On dirait une lettre cliché d'un film à l'eau de rose !

\- D-désolé ! Je ne me suis jamais confessé alors je... je ne savais pas trop comment faire et j'ai pensé aux films et...

\- Hahahaha, pas besoin d'être si gêné ! On est amie non ?

\- O-oui !

Bonney-ya part rejoindre Rebecca-ya pour discuter entres amies pendant que Shanks-ya refais son commentaire. Parfois je me demande si il n'en a pas marre mais apparemment, il aime critiquer à longueur de journée.

\- C'est tellement mignon ! On aurait dit être dans un shojo cliché avec la fille qui donne une lettre d'amour au garçon qu'elle aime, caché de la vue de tous derrière l'école !

\- Gurarara, certains de mes fils regarde ce genre de manga et en ont même des collections... Je donne dix pour m'avoir rendu nostalgique !

\- C'est mieux que le précédent, yoi. On va dire sept.

\- Bouh... J'aime tellement ce genre d'histoires ! Dix pour ma part !

\- Dix aussi ! Tu les regarderas avec moi Thatch ! s'exclame Haruta-ya.

\- J'aime beaucoup ce genre d'histoires mais pas autant que ces deux là. Je trouve que c'est trop cliché. Je donne six, déclare Vista-ya.

\- Alors... Avec trois dix, un sept et un six, nous arrivons à l'excellent score de quarante-trois sur cinquante ! Bravo Rebecca ! Passons maintenant à l'équipe violette avec Vivi accompagné de la magnifique Hancock !

Vivi-ya choisis de ne pas utiliser de décor ou d'accessoires. Elle se place au centre de la salle et se déclare dès que Hancock-ya arrive près d'elle.

\- Hancock je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

Un silence se fait entendre après ce discours. Silence qui permet à Shanks-ya de savoir qu'il est temps qu'il intervienne.

\- C'était très simple mais également très efficace ! N'êtes-vous pas d'accord Newgate ?

\- Gurarara, parfois la simplicité est la clef à tout mais pas cette fois, je donne un sept !

\- Un six, yoi.

\- Je suis assez perplexe... Je ne sais pas... On va dire un cinq... hésite Thatch-ya.

\- Cinq aussi, j'aime les déclarations un peu plus complexe ! s'exclame Haruta-ya.

\- Je vais donner un six parce que ça reste une déclaration amoureuse, annonce Vista-ya.

\- Alors... Un sept, deux six et deux cinq donnent vingt-neuf ! Ce n'est pas mal Vivi mais il va falloir se rattraper au prochain jeu ! Quoique, Hancock avait un beau score... Bref ! Passons à l'avant-dernier groupe avec Sabo !

Durant le passage des précédents groupes, j'ai pris ma décision. Je révèlerai à Luffy-ya mes sentiments à son égard lorsque mon tour sera arrivé.

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà ! Law va enfin se déclarer ! Enfin, au prochain chapitre... Bye !_


	11. Un bel amour partagé

_Hey ! Voilà le chapitre tant attendu, celui qui contiendra la déclaration de Law ! (Je ne vous spoil pas puisqu'il n'y a quasiment aucun suspens dans cette fic, Law a dit dans le chapitre précédent qu'il se déclarera alors il se déclare.) Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 11**

**POV Luffy**

C'est au tour de Sabo de se déclarer à Ace. Il porte ce sourire malicieux qu'il a lorsqu'il prépare quelque chose qui risque de l'amuser en rendant fou de rage sa victime. Je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que Robin mais j'ai très bien compris que ce sera Ace qui en bavera. D'ailleurs, celui-ci déglutit en ce moment même.

\- Shanks, viens par-là !

Oncle Shanks acquiesce et se rapproche de Sabo pour écouter ce que mon frère a à lui dire dans l'oreille. Il hoche la tête avant de partir pour revenir avec une boîte bien emballée comme un cadeau. Sabo demande ensuite à haute voix de mettre une image de fête d'anniversaire comme décor et débute sa déclaration.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Ace ! Voilà ton cadeau !

\- Merci Sabo !

Ace ouvre son cadeau et découvre… un autre cadeau plus petit… Il le déballe pour en trouver encore un plus petit qui contient une enveloppe. Il sort une photo et se fige avant de devenir de plus en plus rouge.

\- Quand ? Quand m'as-tu fais ça !?

\- Pendant l'une de tes crises de narcolepsie, tu es tellement belle comme ça ! Je pourrais presque tomber sous ton charme ! Pff… Hahahaha ! Tu devrais voir ta tête ! C'est tellement satisfaisant comme vengeance pour la blague de la dernière fois ! Désolé Ace, mais ce jeu est tombé à pic !

Je me demande ce qui est sur la photo. De là où je suis-je ne vois rien. Shanks s'approche doucement de mes deux frères et jette un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Ace avant d'exploser de rire avec des joues rougissant. Cette histoire est de plus en plus intriguant.

\- Tu es tellement mignon Ace~

\- Shanks ! T-tu… Tu l'as vue ?

\- Ahahah, bien sûr !

Shanks prend la photo des mains d'Ace avant de nous la tendre. Dessus, il y a Sabo formant un « V » avec ses doigt, placé de sorte à ce qu'un Ace endormi et portant une robe rose semblable à celle de la princesse Teach du célèbre jeu Marine soit visible. Sabo a même prit le soin de maquiller et coiffer Ace pour ressembler parfaitement à la princesse en détresse qui doit être sauvé par l'organisation de la paix nommée la Marine. J'explose de rire. Il est hors de question que je ne profite pas de cette situation pour me moquer d'Ace. Certains rougissent, d'autres rient. Il y en a même qui font même les deux ou restent blasés. En tout cas, ce genre de vengeance ressemble bien à Sabo, c'est pour cette raison que j'évite de lui faire des blagues, pas que j'en fasse beaucoup de toute façon. C'est toujours très agité chez moi mais c'est de cette manière que j'aime ma famille. Un amour différent de celui que je porte à Torao mais un très puissant amour quand même.

Après un bon moment de rigolade, la salle décide de se calmer. Shanks souffle un bon coup avant de reprendre sa critique quotidienne.

\- Alors là, je dis « chapeau » à Sabo ! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! J'ai hâte de découvrir ce qu'ont à dire nos jurys !

\- Gurarara, ce n'est pas vraiment le but de ce jeu mais cette photo ira très bien sur le « mur de la honte » de la famille ! Je donne un trois !

\- Je donne un, yoi. Ce n'est pas ce qui est demandé mais je trouve cette vengeance très satisfaisante.

\- Hahahaha, c'était bien joué gamin ! Je te donne cinq !

\- Ce n'était pas une déclaration amoureuse mais tu mérites quand même la moitié des points. Je te donne un cinq et l'honneur de devenir le second de ma personne, moi Haruta, le second de l'autoproclamé roi des farces du Moby Dick, Thatch.

\- Ce n'était pas le but du jeu ! Je te donne un zéro ! dit le type à la moustache noir qui remonte.

\- Alors avec trois, un, cinq, cinq et zéro, nous arrivons à un score de quatorze sur cinquante, qui n'est vraiment pas mal pour du hors-sujet !

Je reconnais bien là Sabo. C'est maintenant au tour de Torao de me faire une déclaration. J'ai tellement hâte, mon cœur bat si vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de mon corps. J'appréhende un peu le moment, j'aimerai tellement que ce soit une véritable déclaration d'amour et non un jeu. Je sens que je tombe et me retrouve vraiment par terre avec une du sang qui coule de ma tête. Trop perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarqué le sac se trouvant sur mon passage qui m'a fait tomber sur le siège vide de Toaro.

\- Luffy-ya !

Je vois Torao arriver rapidement à mes côtés en paniquant. Le voir dans cet état me réchauffe le cœur, je sais maintenant que je suis important pour lui au point qu'il perd son sang froid. Torao s'asseoir avant de soulever ma tête pour la poser délicatement sur ses cuisses.

\- Quelqu'un peut apporter une trousse de premier secours et vite !? Luffy-ya, tu vas bien ?

\- Ça peut aller…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Shanks-ya est parti chercher de quoi te soigner.

\- Shishishi, merci Torao de prendre soin de moi Torao !

\- Idiot… Fais plus attention ! Ne m'inquiètes pas autant ! Je t'aime moi !

Torao… m'aime ? Je suis si heureux… C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire et lui retourne ses sentiments avant de sécher ses larmes avec l'index de ma main droite.

\- Je l'ai !

Je regarde vers l'entrée de la salle pour voir Shanks essoufflé avec une boîte à pharmacie dans sa main. Il le tend à Torao qui semble se souvenir de ma blessure que j'ai moi-même oublié.

\- Merci Shanks-ya.

Torao sort ce liquide qui pique ce qui me fait paniquer. Il le remarque et me rassure calmement avant de me donner un beau sourire. Un si beau sourire sur son magnifique visage qui me fait oublier tous mes soucis. Un liquide qui pique n'est rien comparé à ce spectacle qu'il n'offre qu'à moi. Je me sens comme étant quelqu'un de vraiment spécial à ses yeux.

\- Et voilà !

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que Torao avait terminé de m'appliquer ce produit de l'enfer. Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que je me suis blessé ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, pas comme si la réponse m'intéresse. Je suis tout simplement heureux d'être aimé par Torao. Je lui dis un « Merci » avant de goûter à ses délicieuses lèvres au goût de café, de viande et d'une petite touche d'amande. Peut-être que cette saveur deviendra ma préférée, passant devant la viande. Je me sépare de Torao pour pouvoir l'admirer. Il porte un doux sourire sur son visage et me regarde tendrement avant de sembler se rappeler de quelque chose.

\- Mince ! J'ai oublié la déclaration !

\- Gurarara, pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour ça, cette magnifique déclaration est amplement suffisant et vu les doux regards et les cœurs dans les yeux de tout le monde, je pense que tu obtiens facilement la totalité des points !

\- Bouh~ Mon petit poulain a tellement grandi ! Bravo Law, papa est fier de toi ! Bienvenue dans la famille Luffy ! Bouh~ J'ai maintenant un merveilleux gendre en plus d'un merveilleux fils, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde !

\- Félicitation Luffy, tu as tout mon soutien. En tant que père, j'approuve totalement votre relation.

\- Fufufu~ Toute la Family sera fou de joie de la nouvelle~

\- Il faut préparer le mariage ! T'en fais pas Lu', tu auras l'aide de ton super grand frère Ace pour te préparer un mariage d'enfer !

\- Mariage d'enfer qui sera également préparé par moi, le roi des fêtes de Moby Dick !

\- Tais-toi Thatch ! C'est moi le spécialiste des fêtes ! Toi tu es mon second tout comme je suis ton second dans les farces !

\- Luffy, en tant que le plus responsable de notre fratrie, je ferai en sorte que ton mariage ne soit pas gâché par ces idiots.

\- Bravo Luffy ! T'en fais pas, je m'occuperai de la nourriture du mariage ! Je suis ton chef après tout !

\- Et moi je m'occuperai des boissons ! Tu peux compter sur ton meilleur ami pour ça !

\- Félicitation les gars, même si on ne se connait que depuis hier, je peux vous dire que vous faites un magnifique couple, aussi beau qu'une pizza !

\- Même si vous êtes des hommes répugnants, on peut dire que votre couple est pas mal, hommes !

\- Félicitation les garçons ! Il était temps ! Je danserai spécialement pour vous lors de votre mariage !

\- Et moi je vais faire une vidéo YouTube pour montrer à tout le monde à quel point vous êtes beau ensemble !

\- Félicitations les garçons, vous formez un magnifique couple, yoi.

\- Snif ! C'est SUPER~ frangin ! Je suis SUPER~ content pour toi Luffy !

Je suis si heureux que tout le monde nous montre autant de bonheur pour notre amour. Je ne pourrais pas être plus aux anges que maintenant. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Même Franky est-

\- Franky !?

**À suivre...**

_Bon, ce chapitre a été écrit il y a quelques temps (une ou deux semaines) maisz je ne suis pas du tout déçu d'avoir attendu avant de le poster parce que j'ai pu avoir cette super idée de la princesse Teach qui remplace la princesse Peach pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris la référence (et la Marine remplace Mario). Sur ceux, à la prochaine !_


	12. Naissance d'un frère

_Hey ! Qui veux le chapitre 12 de cette fic ? Personne ? Tant pis, je la mets quand même _!

**Chapitre 12**

**POV Ace**

Mon adorable petit frère a tellement grandit… Hier encore il venait pleurer dans mes bras et aujourd'hui il s'est trouvé un amant ! Les enfants grandissent tellement vite… J'aimerais retourner au moment où je lui changeais ses couches pendant qu'il me donnait ses magnifiques sourires ensoleillés !

\- Ace, tu as rencontré Luffy il y a cinq ans…

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles, Sabo ?

\- Tu avais cette tête que tu utilises quand tu es en mode papa gaga de son fils Luffy.

\- Ah~ Mon petit Luffy est devenu un homme, je suis ému !

\- Pfou… Qu'est-ce que je disais… Ace, tu es au courant que Luffy a déjà un père ?

\- Huh !? Comment est-ce possible !? Sabo, tu es tellement cruel !

Je suis déçu par mon frère infidèle ! Oser me dire que mon adorable petit Luffy n'est pas à moi est une trahison ! Je décide de le quitter pour aller voir une personne qui comprendra ma douleur.

\- Bouh… Dragon… Sabo est méchant avec moi ! Il m'a dit que mon mignon petit Luffy n'est pas à moi et qu'il a déjà un autre père ! Snif…

\- Dis, Luffy est bien mon fiston à moi, non ? Il m'aimera toujours ? J'aurais toujours une place dans son grand cœur en or, même si il sera beaucoup occupé par Law ? Et même si il a un autre père, je serais toujours son père spirituel ?

\- Écoute Ace, tu seras toujours l'un des deux grands-frères que Luffy chérit plus que tout, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Maintenant, et si tu te concentrais sur ce que disent les autres ?

\- Snif, d'accord…

Je le prends dans mes bras. Pour moi, Dragon est comme un second père, m'aimant comme son propre fils. Mes parents biologiques sont morts à ma naissance alors avoir des figures paternelles comme père ou Dragon sont ce qui me permet d'avoir une vie si heureuse. Je pense que si je n'avais pas rencontré toute l'équipe de Moby Dick, qui m'a accepté parmi eux malgré que je ne connaissais rien dans le domaine, et ma famille actuelle qui m'a adopté après que Luffy ait insisté vouloir devenir mon ami, je serais perdu et serais devenu un délinquant. Heureusement, le destin m'a sourit assez tôt.

Mes parents m'ont confié au grand-père de Luffy avant leur mort mais Garp ne voulait pas s'occuper de moi. Il m'a alors confié à des bandits qui ne me donnaient pas l'amour requis pour le développement d'un enfant. À l'âge de sept ans, je me suis enfuit du repère de Dadan, la bandit qui était censé m'élever. J'ai passé plusieurs jours à voler pour ma survie jusqu'à ce que je m'en prenne à la mauvaise personne.

J'étais devenu un parfait pickpocket en plus d'une semaine. J'avais déjà fais plusieurs victimes mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un pêcheur qui semblait être une proie parfaite puisse me prendre la main dans le sac. Je pensais qu'il ferait comme chaque personne m'ayant attrapé lors de mes débuts de voleur, c'est-à-dire me frapper ou me fouiller les poches pour me prendre mes précédents butins, mais non. Cette homme m'a tout simple réprimandé avant de me demander mon nom et où se trouvent mes parents. Quand il a apprit que je n'en avais pas, je pensais qu'il allait m'emmener au commissariat ou dans un orphelinat mais à la place, il m'a accompagné au Moby Dick. Il m'a présenté à père qui a accepté de m'intégrer à leur famille. Au départ j'étais sceptique mais maintenant, je suis plus que reconnaissant envers Jimbe que je considère comme étant mon sauveur.

J'ai rencontré Sabo dans un parc, dix ans plus tard, en train de voler dans les poches d'un homme. Il venait de s'enfuir de chez lui, tout comme je l'avais fais dix ans plus tôt.

\- Salut, moi c'est Ace, et toi ?

\- Tu es orphelin ou tu as fugué ? Dans les deux cas je te comprendrais. Mes parents sont morts à ma naissance mais avant de mourir, ils m'ont confié à un idiot qui m'a laissé chez des bandits. Je me suis enfuit et ai rencontré des personnes qui m'ont permis d'être celui que je suis aujourd'hui.

\- Sabo, je m'appelle Sabo.

J'étais heureux qu'il me réponde. À ce moment là, j'étais vraiment excité de pouvoir me lier d'amitié avec une personne de mon âge puisque le personnel du Moby Dick sont tous plus âgés que moi. Ce que j'ai découvert quelques secondes plus tard était qu'une adorable petite sauterelle portant un chapeau de paille allait sceller nos destins à tous les trois.

Luffy arriva rapidement vers nous, l'air paniqué. Il nous demanda de le cacher de son grand-père qui risquait de lui frapper la tête comme il en avait l'habitude. Après avoir échangé un regard incertain avec Sabo, nous avons décidé d'accepter la requête mais ce que je ne savais pas était que j'aurais dû également me cacher. Le grand-père de mon petit soleil n'est autre que mon tuteur légal, Monkey D Garp. Je reçus plusieurs coups, que j'apprendrai plus tard être le « Poing de l'amour », tout comme Lu' en reçut un.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé te revoir là, gamin. Alors comme ça on s'échappe ? Je vais te ramener chez Dadan !

\- Tu le connais papi ?

\- Ses parents me l'ont confié avant de mourir alors bien sûr que je le connais !

\- Shishishi, alors c'est mon frère ! Ouais ! J'ai un frère ! Je vais demander à papa si il peut l'adopter, comme ça il n'aura pas à rester seul chez Dadan ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

Je l'ai regardé avec surprise. Un petit garçon plus jeune que moi de trois ans venait de proposer que je devienne son frère pour m'éviter de rester chez cette ogresse. Bien évidemment, j'ai refusé. Je venais d'avoir une bien meilleure idée, il était hors de question que je ne l'applique pas. Si me faire adopter pouvait me faire retirer de la garde de ce monstre, je préférais que ce soit père qui m'adopte. Garp était alors allé voir père, sans Luffy qui devait rentrer ni Sabo qui m'a donné au préalable son numéro. La surprise de la journée avait été que ces deux là se connaissaient déjà.

\- Gurarara, alors c'est toi qui a la garde d'Ace ! Pas étonnant qu'il s'est enfuit ! D'après ce que m'a dit Roger, ton propre fils n'aimait pas ta manière d'éduquer des enfants !

\- La ferme Newgate ! Roger et Rouge ont confié Ace à moi et non à toi alors je décide de la manière de l'éduquer !

\- Si tu ne prends pas soin de lui, je refuse de te le laisser. Par contre, je veux bien que sa garde soit confié à un membre de ta famille uniquement si c'est ton fils qui s'en occupe. D'après Shanks, il fait un bien meilleur père que toi.

\- C'est moi qui ait le droit de décider alors je ne veux pas entendre tes conditions, Newgate !

\- Je peux très bien en parler à Sengoku, vu son poste au sein de l'armée, en tant qu'amiral en chef il sera en mesure de changer la garde d'Ace. Roger aurait très bien pu confier son fils adoré à son meilleur ami Rayleigh, le parrain d'Ace, mais il a d'abord pensé à toi, son oncle. Alors tout comme ton neveu, tu ne voudrais pas laisser ton orgueil de côté pour le bien de ta famille ? Surtout que je suis sûr que ton petit-fils serait ravi d'avoir de la compagnie.

\- … C'est vrai, peut-être que je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un enfant, c'est pour ça que j'ai confié Ace à Dadan. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Roger m'a confié son fils tout en sachant que je n'étais pas le plus qualifié mais j'étais vraiment heureux qu'il me fasse confiance tout en ayant peur. Tu as raison Newgate, je pense que Dragon sera beaucoup plus apte à élever Ace que moi. Bwahahaha, passe une bonne journée !

\- Gurarara, après tout ce que j'ai entendu sur lui de la part de Shanks et toi, j'aimerai beaucoup rencontrer Dragon un jour ! Rentre bien Garp !

Garp rentra chez lui et je fus obligé d'emménager chez Luffy la semaine suivante. Je refusais de lui parler, me sentant un peu trahis par ceux ayant été ma famille pendant dix ans. J'allais souvent voir Sabo dans le parc et Luffy me suivait toujours. C'est à cette période que j'ai appris que Sabo avait fuit de chez lui à cause de ses parents trop hypocrites.

Ce devait être un mois après ma venu dans cette maison. J'étais une fois de plus avec Sabo dans le parc. Étrangement, Luffy n'était pas encore avec nous. Mine de rien, je m'étais habitué à sa présence. Quand il arriva enfin, il courait vers nous avec son immense sourire et une feuille dans sa main.

\- Regardez ! Maintenant Sabo est officiellement notre frère ! Papa est allé voir les parents de Sabo et après avoir beaucoup parlé, ils ont finit par accepter de laisser papa l'adopter en échange d'argent !

\- Pourquoi faire tout ça pour moi alors qu'il est clair qu'Ace et moi on ne veut pas rester avec toi ?

\- Hein ? Mais si je n'avais pas demandé à papa de t'adopter, tu n'aurais pas de famille, Sabo !

Son geste avait touché mon cœur. Voir quelqu'un être prêt à tout pour une autre avait fait naître un nouveau sentiment en moi, celui de la fierté. Ce jour là, je m'étais fait la promesse de protéger le bonheur de cet ange descendue du ciel afin d'apporter de la joie chez toute les personnes qui le rencontrent.

Aujourd'hui, toutes ces personnes si chers à mes yeux sont réunies dans cette salle de tournage pour parler de la performance de Luffy et l'homme qui le rendra plus heureux que jamais. Mais une question me tracasse. Que fait le charpentier de génie Franky, l'un des amis les plus proche de Luffy, à Moby Dick alors qu'il ne fait pas partie des invités ?

**À suivre...**

_Voilà comment intégrer le passé d'un personnage secondaire à l'histoire alors qu'il n'y en a pas besoin !_


	13. Invités spéciaux

_Hey ! Avouez que vous avez (pas) hâte de savoir ce que fais Franky dans le studio où il n'est pas sensé être ! Je sais que vous voulez (pas) le savoir alors ne faites pas les cachotiers et lisez plutôt la réponse !_

**Chapitre 13**

**POV Shanks**

Mon adorable petit neveu est tellement mignon ! Je ne le vois pas pendant sept ans et d'un coup, il se trouve un petit-ami un jour après nos retrouvailles ! Je reconnais bien là ce petit soleil qu'est Luffy, à éblouir la vie de tous ceux qui croisent son chemin.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Luffy connaisse Franky, le célèbre charpentier dirigeant la Franky Family, succursale plus connu que la maison mère de la meilleure agence d'ouvriers, la Galley-La Compagny. Je savais grâce à Dragon que Luffy a un groupe d'amis dont il est le capitaine tout comme j'en ai un. Je sais aussi que l'un de mes compagnons, Yasopp, a un fils faisant partie de ce fameux groupe. J'ai eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de revoir mon adorable neveu mais je ne voulais pas briser la promesse que nous nous sommes fait, celle de nous retrouver dès qu'il sera aussi célèbre que moi.

Je ne suis vraiment pas déçu. Aujourd'hui, il forme le groupe le plus populaire des jeunes avec le fils de mon ancien capitaine, le roi des stars, Gol D Roger. Je ne peux pas être plus fier de lui qu'en ce moment. Il a ce qu'une personne désire le plus au monde, un compagnon lui donnant bien plus d'amour que ses proches, même si c'est assez compliqué à se l'imaginer vu que Luffy reçoit déjà énormément d'amour.

Je ne veux pas que la raison de la présence de Franky gâche la surprise du prochain jeu alors je propose de conclure le premier jeu. Tout le monde retourne alors bien sagement à sa place. Heureusement que les caméras sont restés activés lors de la déclaration de Law !

Et bien ! Nous venons de recevoir une magnifique déclaration en direct ! Passons maintenant aux scores finaux avec l'addition des résultats des deux membres de chaque groupe ! La note sera bien évidemment sur cent ! Commençons par le premier groupe a être passé, j'ai nommé le vert ! Nous avons donc vingt-six pour Zoro et trois pour Sanji ce qui donne le faible score de vingt-neuf sur cent ! Nous avons maintenant les rouges avec onze pour Bonney et quarante-trois pour Rebecca ce qui donne cinquante-quatre sur cent, ce qui est plus que le double de l'équipe verte ! L'équipe violette a soixante-dix-neuf avec cinquante de la magnifique Hancock et vingt-neuf de la belle Vivi ! Passons maintenant à l'équipe bleu avec quarante et un pour Ace et un quatorze pour la belle vengeance de Sabo, ce qui nous donne cinquante-cinq sur cent ! Et enfin, le dernier groupe ! Le groupe avec le plus beau couple du monde tout juste formé ! J'ai nommé l'équipe jaune avec mon adorable petit neveu et le chirurgien vraiment sexy… Law et Luffy accompagné de leur score aussi parfait que leur couple harmonieux ! Nous avons donc à la tête du classement l'équipe jaune suivit par l'équipe violette puis par la bleu qui se retrouve devant l'équipe rouge d'un point et enfin, par l'équipe verte qui se retrouve dernière ! Passons maintenant au deuxième jeux mais avant ça, laissez moi vous présenter nos invités spéciaux qui nous aideront ! Nous avons le grand, l'habile artisan charpentier Cutty Flam alias Franky ! Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Nous avons également l'honneur de la présence de la belle et mystérieuse rchéologue Nico Robin !

La caméra se coupe après l'entrée en scène des deux invités. Je peux voir Luffy sauter dans leurs bras, ce qui créer une petite moue sur Law. Penser que le grand Trafalgar Law connu pour sa beauté et son air sombre puisse faire une moue par pur jalousie est vraiment adorable. Dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo ou de portable sur moi, mais ce n'est pas un grande perte puisque Rossinante prend des photos du couple depuis la reprise du jeu.

\- Robin ! Franky ! Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas dit que vous êtes invité ?

\- Fufufufu~ Ça n'aurait plus été une surprise si je te l'avais dit~

\- Shishishi, c'est vrai ! Mais tu n'étais pas à l'accueil Robin ?

\- Fufufufu~ Je ne travaille pas au Moby Dick, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour revoir trois membres du groupe plus tôt, je dois remercier Newgate-san de m'avoir laissé jouer ce rôle. Au fait capitaine, je me suis permise de prévenir tout le monde au sujet de samedi, tout le monde à hâte.

\- Ouais, je suis SUPER~ impatient de revoir les autres !

\- Shishishi, merci les gars !

Une amitié si soudée, que c'est touchant ! Même la dispute de Zoro et Sanji en arrière-plan nous montre le lien de cette équipage qui ne navigue pas en mer !

\- Robin-chwan~

Bon je l'avoue, ce sont des amis plus que bizarre que possède Luffy mais puisque c'est mon parfait neveu qui les a choisit, ils sont forcément bon ! Enfin, je l'espère… Je sais déjà que Usopp, le fils de Yasopp, est un menteur au grand cœur tout comme Pinocchio. D'ailleurs, les deux ont un long nez, peut-être que les nez renseignent la personnalité de leur porteur. Hypothèses à creuser.

\- Gurarara, il est temps d'aller manger mes fils !

\- Manger !

Je ris de bon cœur, Newgate a toujours su ramener de l'ordre au sein du groupe, comme un père avec sa famille. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il est considéré comme le père de tous.

Durant le repas, plusieurs groupes se sont formés autour de la table. Il y a bien sûr nos deux petits tourtereaux qui restent dans leur monde à eux mais il y a également le coin des êtres trop sérieux pour ne pas parler d'autres choses que du travail, le coin des filles où les garçons ne sont pas autorisés, le coin des disputes où de la nourriture est sur le point d'être jeté et le coin des fêtards dont je fais partie.

Au bout d'u moment, tout a dégénéré. Les fêtards se sont joint à la bataille de nourriture de ceux qui se disputent. De la nourriture à atteint les filles qui se sont ajoutées au groupe des gaspilleurs et finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva et de la nourriture finit sur les trop sérieux qui ont ramené l'ordre à la cafétéria. Je pense surtout à Marco et sa manie de ne jamais s'amuser qui nous a tous attribué une bosse sur la tête. Les seuls à avoir été épargnés sont les trop sérieux et les tourtereaux qui viennent tout juste de se rendre compte qu'un ouragan était passé dans la salle.

La conclusion à toute cette histoire est que nous avons dû arrêter de manger pour ranger tout ce bazars. Au moins, mon adorable petit Luffy n'a pas eu besoin de se salir les mains. Lui et son petit-ami ont obtenu l'autorisation de Marco de s'abstenir de nettoyer, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle vu que Luffy ne sait pas ranger.

Après ce chapitre pour le moins mouvementé, nous nous réunissons dans la grande cuisine temporaire construite pour l'occasion par Franky. Des caméras sont déjà installées de sorte à avoir une vue complète et parfaite. Je me mets devant l'objectif et présente le deuxième jeu.

\- Nous voilà maintenant dans la salle où se déroulera le deuxième jeu ! Cette grande cuisine a été construite par Franky pour cette occasion ! Nos binômes devront cuisinier une recette antique trouvé par Robin lors d'une fouille historique ! Bien évidemment, notre sublime archéologue a prit le soin de traduire les étapes et les ingrédients ! Vous vous dîtes sûrement que ce sera du gâteau pour Sanji qui est un grand cuisinier de renom mais je vous rassure que ce ne sera pas si simple ! En effet, nos binômes auront un bras et une jambe attaché à ceux de leur partenaire ! Prenons un exemple ! Le joueur A se retrouve avec sa jambe et son bras droits attachés à la jambe et bras gauche du joueur B ! Avec ces membres en moins, le binôme aura comme fusionnés pour ne former qu'une seule et unique personne ! Nos deux invités nous ayant aidé pour ce jeu, ils feront parties du jury qui goûteront les plats. Avec eux se trouveront Thatch qui a au préalable testé la recette ainsi que Newgate et Marco qui ont jouer le rôle de cobaye lors de l'essai ! Nos stars auront deux heures de préparation, sachant que le temps de cuisson est de quarante minutes et qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de sélectionner des ingrédients puisque tout est déjà en place !

Pendant mon discours, divers employés ont attaché les célébrités à l'aide de foulards pour ne pas trop leur faire mal. Voyant que tout le monde est installé devant un poste de travail, je donne le signal de départ.

\- Et…. C'est partie !

**À suivre...**

_Bon, le deuxième jeu est enfin annoncé et Shanks a enfin lancé le top départ ! À votre avis, qui va gagner ? À vrai dire, même moi je ne le sais pas..._


	14. Le jeu culinaire

_Et... Que le jeu commence !_

**Chapitre 14**

**POV Thatch**

Le jeu débute, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir la tête que nos stars feront lorsqu'ils découvriront ce qu'est en réalité le plat qu'ils doivent préparer. Je me suis bien amusé à changer la recette originale pour laisser planer le suspense, surtout qu'il y a un grand cuisinier parmi eux. Qui aurait pu penser qu'aucun d'entre eux ne ferait remarquer l'incohérence du jeu ? Une recette antique ne peux pas être cuisiner et encore moins la trouver. Il y a d'abord le problème des techniques de cuisine qui se sont faites oublier dans le temps puis des denrées qui ont changées mais surtout des recettes qui n'étaient pas forcément écrites mais plutôt transmises à l'oral, comme le faisaient nos ancêtres pour se transmettre des mythes.

Pour Ace, je peux comprendre qu'il ne s'est rendu compte de rien puisqu'il ne sait pas cuisiner et qu'il n'est pas du genre à se rendre compte de ce genre de détail. Luffy semble être comme Ace donc impossible qu'il s'en est rendu compte. D'après ce que j'ai vu durant ces deux jours, Sabo est le plus sensé du trio de musiciens, peut-être qu'il a comprit mais je n'ai aucune certitude. Law est un géni qui semble être du genre solitaire donc à moins que son intelligence soit partie quand il a trouvé l'amour, je suis presque certain qu'il a relié touus les points mais ne l'a dit à personne. Sanji est un excellent cuisinier mais il passe tellement de temps à se disputer avec Zoro que son cerveau n'a pas dû faire s'illuminer, à moins qu'il n'a pas d'ampoule depuis le début. Zoro est constitué de plus de muscles que de cerveau, sinon il ne se perdrait pas sur un étage du Moby Dick avec des instructions très précises pour se rendre aux toilettes de la porte d'à côté. Bonney ressemble beaucoup à Zoro sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir un muscle sur patte, elle est un estomac sur patte comme Ace et Luffy donc aucune chance qu'elle ait comprit. Rebecca et Vivi sont les plus compliquées à déterminer. Elles sont plus « normales » que les autres ce qui fait que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Et enfin, la belle Hancock, je ne sais pas quoi en penser mais peut importe qu'elle l'ait deviné ou non, elle restera magnifique.

Je ne sais pas qui remportera la victoire qui consiste à découvrir le véritable plat qu'ils cuisinent mais j'ai une petite préférence pour ce magnifique couple que forme Law et Luffy. Désolé Ace, mais l'amour triomphe sur l'amitié ! Vive le LawLu qui sera le nouveau nom de ce couple peut-être encore plus magnifique que la sublime Boa Hancock !

Dans ce jeu, Shanks doit commenter chacune des actions des binômes mais je ne m'en fais pas trop, il sait parfaitement faire son travail tout comme il fait partie de ceux qui savent bien énerver Marco.

\- Et… C'est parti ! Nos binômes se dirigent vers les postes de cuisine… Oh ! Que vois-je ? Sanji et Zoro n'ont pas avancé d'un pouce ! Ils sont tombés en voulant se disputer ! Ce n'est pas une chance pour eux mais ils sont déjà à la traîne ! Luffy et Law se tiennent la main par leurs bras attachés, c'est tellement mignon ! Ils avancent assez lentement mais sûrement afin que leurs jambes liées ne les pénalisent pas ou que le foulard qui les relie ne les blesse pas ! Du côté des autres nous avons Ace et Sabo qui sont en tête, leur temps passé ensemble en tant que groupe doit leur être bien bénéfique pour connaître la vitesse de marche de l'autre et s'adapter. Ils sont suivis par notre couple préféré qui n'est pas loin derrière ! Il semblerait que la douce Rebecca réussit parfaitement à s'adapter au caractère de Bonney ce qui les hisse actuellement à la troisième place de la quête aux postes de cuisine ! Oh ? Notre belle danseuse surnommée la princesse Vivi a enfin réussi à se coordonner à l'impératrice serpent dont le surnom est dû à son nom, j'ai nommé la belle Boa Hancock ! Cet exploit permet à l'équipe violette de passer devant l'équipe rouge, la menant à la troisième place ! Ah ! L'équipe bleu est arrivé au poste qui lui est attribué ! Notre cher batteur prend la recette de sa main libre pour la lire, ce qui est plutôt intelligent puisque Ace n'est pas le plus futé des deux !

\- La ferme Shanks !

\- Je t'aime aussi Ace ! Bref, revenons à nos moutons ! Notre couple préféré arrive également à leur poste de travail ! Oh~ Regardez comme c'est mignon~ Law vient de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Luffy après avoir lu la feuille~ Il lui donne un bisou sur la joue ! Que quelqu'un les prenne en photo ! Je veux l'avoir dans ma chambre !

\- Gurarara, ne t'en fais pas, tout est filmé et tous ceux qui ne sont pas sur scène les prennent en photo depuis le début du jeu !

\- Génial ! Je vais avoir une photo de mon neveu adoré avec son amoureux ! Je suis aux anges~ Ah ! C'est vrai… le jeu… Euh… Nos deux amants commencent la préparation de leur plat pendant que Bonney et Rebecca arrive en même temps que Vivi et Hancock ! Que vois-je ? Zoro et Sanji n'ont pas avancé d'un pouce ! Ils ne font que de se battre ! Il semblerait que Sanji souhaite se diriger tout droit, là où se trouve les installations, tandis que Zoro veux aller à gauche pour une quelconque raison ce qui a déclenché la dispute ! J'ai parfaitement conscience du manque d'orientation de Zoro mais là, je suis plus que surpris !

\- Je ne suis pas nul en orientation !

\- Bien sur que tu l'es marimo !

\- Répète un peu ça sourcils en vrille ?

\- T'es sourd tête de cactus ?

\- Pas autant que toi cuisinier pervers !

\- Ouhlala… Calmez-vous les garçons ! Vous êtes les seuls à ne pas être arrivé au poste de cuisine alors mettez vos différences de côté si vous ne voulez pas perdre ! Tenez ? Que c'est étrange ! L'équipe verte vient tout juste de réussir à se coordonner et arriver a leur lieu de travail ! On remercie qui pour cette exploit ? C'est moi ! Shanks Le Roux à votre service ! Voyons voir maintenant comment nos stars se débrouillent en cuisine… Oh ? Qui aurait imaginé que la célèbre jury culinaire Bonney sache cuisiner ? Pas moi en tout cas, je pensais qu'elle était plutôt du genre à aller dans un restaurant pour manger ! En tout cas, elle et sa partenaire Rebecca ont l'air d'être à l'aise avec les ustensiles de cuisine, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle dans l'avancé de leur plat ! Pour les autres binômes, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait que l'un des deux qui sache cuisiner. Pour l'équipe bleu, il s'agit de Sabo qui éteint en ce moment le feu provoqué par Ace ! Notre petit guitariste serait-il un pyromane ? Ah non, juste un narcoleptique. Pour l'équipe vert, il est évident que Sanji sait cuisiner, c'est son métier après tout ! Regardez moi ça ! Même en ne sachant pas cuisiner, Hancock reste ma~gni~fique~ Ah… Ce que j'aimerais être à la place de cette poêle mal traitée mais touché par cette beauté… Depuis quand suis-je devenu masochiste ? Aucune idée mais je m'en moque ! Je me demande si Luffy sera excité si Law l'attache à un lit pour le faire monter au septième ciel… Kyaa~~ Ce couple développe en moi un côté assez féminin~ Peut-être que la prochaine fois, j'accepterai la demande de la reine des Okama, Emporio Ivankov, pour me travestir… Nan… J'ai changé d'avis, je ne me travestirai pas, sauf si je suis trop saoule pour être suffisamment rationnel ! Oh~ Il semblerait que ma petite suggestion de tout à l'heure a donné un magnifique effet~ Regardez à quel point nos deux tourtereaux sont gênés et rouges ! Ils ne veulent même plus se regarder dans les yeux ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ont une belle tente, dommage qu'on ne peut pas voir depuis notre point de vue !

\- Arrêtes Shanks-ya, juste tais-toi !

\- Oh~ Regardez qui est trop gêné pour lancer son célèbre regard glacial ? C'est trop mignon~ Dommage pour toi Lawlunet mais c'est mon boulot de parler !

\- Shanks ! Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de donner un surnom à Traffy !

\- Traffy ?

\- Oui ! Ce sera le nouveau surnom de Torao, shishishishi !

\- Kyaaa~~~ Je ne te savais pas si possessif Luffy~ Mon neveu est jaloux~ C'est fou ce que l'amour peut faire ! Je suis sûr que si ça continue comme ça, Law pourrait apprendre à Luffy comment cuisiner sans empoisonner quelqu'un ! En parlant de cuisine, l'équipe rouge vient tout juste de terminer leur plat recouvert par une cloche suivit tour à tour par les autres équipes ! La dégustation se déroulera dans la salle d'à côté dans l'ordre où ils ont été terminés !

Enfin c'est à mon tour d'entrer en action. J'ai hâte de goûter les plats qu'auront faits nos célébrités en espérant ne pas me faire empoisonner. Je parie ma fierté de cuisinier que chaque plats seront différents les uns des autres.

**À suivre...**

_Bon, vous avez dû le comprendre mais cette fic n'est pas une fic de suspense (j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà dis dans l'un des chapitres... peut-être que c'est mon imagination...) mais plutôt une fic en guimauve ! Je sais pas vous mais j'adore la guimauve en LawLu !_


	15. Un plat secret

_Bon, comme d'habitude, il n'y a aucun suspense dans cette fic ! Ou presque..._

**Chapitre 15**

**POV Law**

Le deuxième jeu débute. Je fais bien attention à marcher au même rythme que Luffy pour ne pas le blesser. Arrivé à notre poste de cuisine, je prends la recette et ce que je lis confirme mes soupçons.

Le but de jeu n'est pas simplement de voir si les stars savent cuisiner mais également montrer le niveau d'intelligence de chacun. Il ne faut pas faire bêtement ce qui est écrit mais lire entre les lignes. Je m'approche de Luffy pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Ne sois pas surpris si tu me vois faire autre chose que ce qui est écrit sur la feuille. Tu me fais confiance ?

Le regard qu'il me donne répond à ma question. En guise de remerciement, je l'embrasse sur la joue, provoquant des commentaires inutiles de Shanks-ya.

Je prends les ingrédient qui me seront utiles. Bien évidemment, il y a plus d'ingrédient qu'il ne le faut pour le plat secrète du jeu. Il suffit de prendre la première lettre de chaque ingrédients placé avant la quantité désirée. Il y a dans l'ordre des lentilles, de l'amande, de la sauce soja, de l'aubergine, du gingembre, de la nougatine et de l'épinard. Cette étrange liste d'ingrédients diverses et variés forme le mots « lasagne » qui est donc le plat à cuisiner.

Je cherche bien parmi les ingrédients, à l'aide de ma main non attachée, mais il en manque un, la pâte à lasagne. Je ne pense pas qu'il faut le faire soi-même puisqu'il faudra pas mal de temps pour gonfler la pâte alors que nous n'avons que l'après-midi pour préparer la recette. Je finis par la trouver caché parmi les poêles et casseroles.

La première instruction nous demande de hacher la viande. Je demande à Luffy de prendre l'ingrédient nécessaire, qui en passant est sa nourriture favorite, pour que je puisse le passer dans le hachoir. Je vois des étoiles apparaître dans les yeux de mon petit copain qui tente de manger la viande crue.

\- Luffy !

\- Mais j'a faim…

Je soupir un bon coup avant d'avoir un petit sourire. Mon adorable petit ange sera un jour ma mort, que ce soit à cause de ses bêtises ou à cause de sa bouille trop mignonne. Il y a de grandes chances que je sois masochiste, à moins que l'amour est réellement capable de changer quelqu'un.

\- Je te préparerai quelque chose plus tard si tu veux.

\- Vraiment ? Génial !

Grâce à cette promesse, Luffy ne tente plus de dévorer de la viande crue. En tant que médecin ou humain en général, je soupire de soulagement. Mon petit ami aurait pu attraper une quelconque maladie et qui sait, il se serait peut-être transformé en Homme de Cro-Magnon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment que mon petit ange est capable de faire les choses les plus improbables et moins scientifique possible. Je vais devoir garder un œil sur lui afin de ne pas avoir la surprise de le retrouver transformé en chien ou en chat, ce serait l'apocalypse si ce jour arrivait vraiment.

Je hache la viande puis retourne mon attention sur la deuxième indication qui demande de faire de la sauce bolognaise. Je demande à Luffy d'utiliser sa main libre pour couper les tomates mais panique en le voyant sur le point de couper nos doigts liés.

\- Attention ! Tu as faillis couper un doigt !

\- Shishishi, désolé Traffy.

\- Tu n'as pas du tout l'air désolé ! Donnes moi ce couteau, tu as de la chance que je sois ambidextre...

Je coupe les tomates et les oignons que je fais ensuite revenir sur une poêle avec la viande et du jus de tomate. Une fois fais, je passe à l'étape suivante qui consiste à faire une crème anglaise. Au lieu de le faire, je fais plutôt une béchamel qui ira beaucoup mieux à la bolognaise que de la crème anglaise.

La quatrième étape est d'assembler le tout en mettant d'abord une couche de spaghetti puis de la bolognaise et enfin de la crème anglaise avant de recommencer le processus jusqu'à ce que le plat arrive à la même auteur que le récipient. Bien sûr, je mets de la béchamel au lieu de la crème anglaise ainsi que de la patte de lasagne au lieu des spaghettis.

J'enfourne le tout pour la cuisson et entends le commentaire de Shanks qui me gêne beaucoup. Moi ? Attacher Luffy pour le prendre ? Rien que d'imaginer la scène me fait bander… Et Luffy qui devient possessif en voulant être le seul à me donner un surnom… Arg ! Ce doit être un péché qu'une personne aussi excitante puisse exister ! Un fruit interdit irrésistiblement bon… Ah ! Faut que j'arrête d'y penser ! Je vais finir par prendre Luffy sur le plancher, devant tout le monde ! Non, non, non ! Calme toi Law ! Inspire… Expire… Inspire… Expire…

Bip Bip Bip

Je reviens à moi au son du four qui indique que la cuisson est terminée. Combien de temps ai-je passé perdu dans mes fantasmes ? Je récupère le plat et pose une cloche par-dessus. Je vois Shanks passer derrière les caméras pour se rendre dans une salle adjacente avec les juges Newgate-ya, Marco-ya, Thatch-ya, Robin-ya et Franky-ya.

\- Traffy, on va voir oncle Shanks et les autres ?

J'acquiesce et me dirige avec mon petit ange vers la salle en question. Les juges mangent calmement le plat devant une caméra avant de nous détacher et de nous faire patienter dans la salle opposée à celle où nous étions en train de cuisiner. Les autres binômes nous rejoignent au fur et à mesure et une fois que tout le monde est présent, les juges reviennent à nous. Shanks-ya reprend ses interminables phrases qu'il avait cesser le temps de la dégustation.

\- Tous les plats viennent d'être mangé ! Les juges se sont réunis pour administrer un classement qui donnera les points que chaque obtiendra ! Le premier remportera cinquante points, le deuxième quarante, le troisième trente, le quatrième vingt et le cinquième dix ! En cas d'égalité, les deux équipes remporteront chacun le nombre de points de la place disputée ! Je laisse maintenant notre cuisinier Thatch l'honneur de vous donner le classement en vous expliquant le choix du jury !

\- Eh bien, c'était assez compliquée étant donné qu'il n'y a qu'une équipe qui a réussi… Ceux qui ont suivi la recette à la lettre ont tous faux ! D'abord, certain n'ont pas fait attention à l'incohérence du jeu, des ingrédients et des étapes de préparation comme l'équipe violet avec Hancock et Vivi. Ensuite, il y a ceux qui se sont posés des questions et ont mis les ingrédients sur la liste en plus des ingrédients qu'il faut pour réaliser le plat comme l'équipe rouge avec Bonney et Rebecca. Puis, il y a les équipes qui ont eut des idées différentes pour au final ne faire aucune des deux comme pour les équipes vert, avec Zoro et Sanji, et bleu avec Sabo et Ace. Enfin, il y a l'équipe jaune avec Law et Luffy qui ont réussi à lire entre les lignes, même si je pense plutôt que c'est Law qui y a pensé et Luffy qui lui fait confiance. Donc, avec les jury, nous avons décider de remettre cinquante points à notre couple favori, quarante pour les bleu et vert, vingt pour la belle Hancock et sa partenaire et dix pour l'équipe rouge !

Luffy et moi avons encore gagner. Si nous continuons à enchaîner victoire sur victoire, je vais finir par croire que les participants ainsi que les employés de Moby Dick font exprès de nous mener à la première place. Shanks reprend la parole pour conclure ce jeu et cette journée.

\- Avec ces scores nous avons un total de cent cinquante points pour l'équipe jaune, quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour l'équipe violette, quatre-vingt-quinze pour l'équipe bleu, soixante-quatre pour les verts et cinquante trois pour les rouges ! Ce jeu se termine donc sur Zoro et Sanji qui ont rattrapé leur gros retard ! N'hésitez pas à essayer de deviner quel plat nos célébrités devaient cuisiner !

Les caméras s'éteignent tandis que tout le monde se regroupe pour discuter. Certains se disputent tandis que d'autres restent civilisés. Newgate-ya vient vers moi pour me donner un sac de sport.

\- Ton père m'a donné ça pour toi. Il a dit que tu iras dormir chez Luffy ce soir et que tu pouvais y laisser des affaires puisque tu risques de passer autant de temps là-bas que chez toi. Dragon est bien sûr d'accord pour t'accueillir ce soir chez lui.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux devant les parole de Newgate-ya. Qu'est-ce que ce foutus flamant rose à encore manigancé derrière mon dos ?

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà, nos deux tourtereaux vont de nouveau passer une nuit ensemble !_


	16. La famille Monkey D

_Et... Joyeux Noël ! Je sais, ça devrait être l'occasion de publier un chapitre de Lettre au Père Noël mais bon... peut-être que j'en mettrais une plus tard dans la journée si j'en écris un d'ici là... En tout cas, bonne lecture de ce chapitre qui n'a rien à voir avec Noël !_

**Chapitre 16**

**POV Sabo**

Le deuxième jeu est enfin terminé. J'aurais pu gagner si je n'avais pas eu cette tête brûlée pour partenaire mais je suis heureux que le LawLu réussissent à gagner malgré l'incapacité de Luffy à cuisiner. Et oui, selon moi ce couple devrait se nommer « LawLu » et non « LuLaw » comme le pense Ace. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà eu l'accord de Dragon-san ainsi que de Doflamingo-san pour organiser un vote auprès des fans après que l'émission soit rendue publique, pour savoir lequel des deux noms est le plus apprécié. En parlant de Dragon-san, le voilà qui arrive avec Ace.

\- Les garçons, Doflamingo et moi sommes d'accord pour que votre frère et son petit-ami dorment une nuit chez nous puis une nuit chez Law et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous décide de changer le nombre de nuits pour une quelconque raison. S'il vous plait, n'allez pas les réveiller le matin. D'après Rossinante, Law est insomniaque mais dort très bien avec Luffy alors laissez lui la possibilité de rattraper plusieurs années de sommeil. De toute façon, Newgate a prévu dans son programme que les journées commenceront tard.

Ace et moi acquiesçons à la demande de papa. Si Law a des problèmes de sommeil quand Luffy n'est pas là c'est qu'il est destiné depuis le début à notre frère. Peut-être qu'ils partagent un lien d'âme sœur ou qu'ils ont eu une vie antérieure. À moins que ce soit les deux à la fois. Dans tous les cas, ils faut les laisser dormir ensemble jusqu'à qu'ils se réveillent dans les bras de l'autre.

\- Ah et aussi, une demande de tout le monde cette fois-ci, n'hésitez pas à prendre une beaucoup de photos du couple !

Dragon-san n'avait pas besoin de nous le demander, je suis sûr que Ace comptait, tout comme moi, immortaliser la vie amoureuse de notre adorable petit-frère.

Nous retournons tous dans la voiture que conduit Dragon-san pour nous ramener dans la demeure des Monkey D. Il s'agit tout simplement d'une maison ordinaire à l'exception près qu'il est bien mieux protégé pour éviter l'introduction de fans ne connaissant pas la vie privée de leurs célébrités. Dans le pire des cas, nous avons toujours Garp, le grand-père de Luffy, pour nous protéger. Ce vieux est trois fois plus terrifiant que les fans eux-mêmes, ce qui est vraiment horrible.

Je me demande quelle réaction aura Garp lorsqu'il apprendra que Luffy a un petit-ami. J'espère qu'il n'essayera pas de les séparer puisque c'est bien une chose dont est capable de faire ce vieux fou qui essaye de convaincre mes frères et moi de devenir des soldats de la Marine en nous donnant ses « Poings de l'amour ». Si c'est le cas, je sais que Dragon-san, Ace et moi feront tout pour protéger l'amour de notre mignon petit Luffy.

Nous arrivons à destination. Garp n'est pas encore rentré du quartier général de la Marine d'où il occupe la place de vice-amiral, ce qui est une bonne chose puisque je ne veux pas qu'il effraie mon futur beau-frère.

Un bruit sourd se fait soudain entendre, me donnant des sueurs froides sur la personne qui vient d'entrer. Je me retourne lentement, tout comme mes frères et Dragon-san, et vois le monstre de mes cauchemars à l'entrée de la demeure.

\- Je suis rentrée ! Bwahahahaha ! Maintenant vous allez tous devenir des marines !

Je suis sur le point de m'enfuir du « Poing de l'amour » que Garp s'apprête à nous donner quand je remarque que le vieux fou s'est arrêté pour fixer Law qui tient la main de Lffy. Ce que je crains le plus est sur le point d'arriver. Ce foutu chien glouton va séparer mon cher frère de son petit-ami ! Le pire ennemi de l'amour est là pour mettre un terme au bonheur du monde entier ! C'est la fin !

\- Tiens ? Mais c'est le petit-fils adoptif de Sengoku ! Tu sors avec Luffy ?

C'est bon. C'est finis. Tout le monde se faisait une joie de voir Luffy si heureux avec Law. Je vois déjà leur visage peiné par la mauvaise nouvelle. Leur pauvre petit cœur qui ne supporte pas l'acte de Garp. Leurs larmes de désespoir qui plaident l'ancêtre de permettre à ce couple d'avoir ce seul plaisir. Pauvre monde perdu dans la désolation. Pauvre de nous.

\- Bwahahaha ! Si c'est toi alors c'est bon, je t'autorise à sortir avec mon petit-fils !

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? L'apocalypse est tombé sur nous ! Nous allons tous mour- Attendez ! Il a bien dit qu'il… acceptait ? Mais c'est pire que l'apocalypse ! C'est la fin du monde ! Garp s'est fait posséder ! Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! Mais… si il est possédé et qu'il accepte, cela signifie que le parasite est plus gentil que Garp lui-même ! C'est peut-être une bonne chose finalement et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il n'essayera plus de faire de nous des marines !

\- J'ai tellement hâte de le dire à Sengoku ! Maintenant, vous allez tous devenir marines ! Que ce soit mon idiot de fils, mes trois garnements de petits-fils ou le nouveau dans la famille ! Bwahahaha ! Je suis sûr que Sengoku sera heureux quand je lui aurais dis que j'ai fais de son bien aimé petit-fils un soldat de la Marine !

Finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dis. Garp n'est pas possédé. Il est resté le même monstre qu'il a toujours été ! Pauvre Law qui a été entraîné dans cette galère. Au moins, il a l'autorisation de rester avec Luffy, c'est déjà un bon début. Peut-être que ce fameux Sengoku pourra nous aider à protéger le bonheur de nos deux tourtereaux. Il va falloir que je fasse des recherches via mes nombreuses relations.

Après une longue course poursuite dans la maison et quelques « Poings de l'amour », je suis maintenant en train de cuisiner avec Law et Dragon-san. Il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise avec le temps mais qui n'a pas été respectée durant l'émission et c'est qu'il ne faut jamais laisser Garp, Ace ou Luffy.

Le dîner est enfin prêt. Nous avons cuisiné trois montagnes de viandes assorties empilées sur de très grandes assiettes, six assiettes de poissons entiers sur un lit de sauce salée, trois assiettes d'une dizaine d'onigiri garnis d'une multitude d'ingrédients ainsi que six assiettes de grosses omelettes. Nous n'avons pas servi de pain puisqu'il semblerait que Law n'aime pas cela.

Le tableau du dîne de ce soir est vraiment beau. Je ne suis pas contre le fait de pouvoir le voir un soir sur deux. Il n'est pas rare de voir Luffy heureux, c'est même plutôt le contraire qui serait étrange, mais cette fois ci est différent de d'habitude. Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour décrire la merveilleuse scène sous mes yeux. Law et Luffy se nourrissent entre eux en ne donnant leur fourchette qu'à l'autre, sans manger le contenu soi-même. C'est comme un tendre jeu pour eux, un jeu vraiment adorable où ils prennent soin de l'autre.

Je vois du coin de l'œil un appareil photo tenu par Garp. Les deux tourtereaux semblent également le remarquer puisqu'ils se tournent vers l'objectif avec des visages tout rouges, les rendant encore plus mignon. Je demanderai plus tard à ce grand-père, qui n'est peut-être pas un cas si désespéré finalement, de me donner des copies des photos qu'il vient de prendre.

Law et Luffy partent prendre une douce ensemble avant d'aller se coucher. Nous avons décidé d'aller les prendre en photo après qu'ils se soient endormis et avant qu'ils ne se réveillent.

Je fais partie du groupe qui les photographie le soir avec Ace. En les regardant dormir ainsi, j'ai vraiment du mal à croire que Law est insomniaque mais il faut croire que Luffy est un bon somnifère, ce que je confirme puisqu'Ace et moi allons souvent dans sa chambre pour dormir en paix après un cauchemar. Nous n'allons plus pouvoir le faire mais c'est pour une bonne cause alors ce n'est pas si grave finalement.

Ce soir là, je me couche avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres, l'esprit tranquille et heureux. Je fais le merveilleux rêve d'un beau mariage entre mon adorable petit frère et son sexy petit ami qui, je suis sûr, arrivera dans un futur proche.

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà ! Une autre personne reconvertie !_


	17. Le pouvoir du LawLu

_3... 2... 1... BONNE ANNÉE !!! (Il n'est pas minuit mais bon) Pour cette année 2020, je voudrai que le pouvoir du LawLu gagne en importance ! C'est pourquoi, je vous offre ce chapitre une semaine après le précédent ! (En vrai, ces deux chapitres étaient déjà écrits depuis quelques jours, voir semaines, mais les suivantes n'ont même pas été commencées...) Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

**Chapitre 17**

**POV Sengoku**

J'ai rencontré Garp lors de la cérémonie de bienvenue des nouveaux soldats de la Marine. À l'époque, nous faisions tous les deux parties de ces jeunes gens déterminés à faire le bien. Depuis que je le connais, j'ai découvert plusieurs facettes de sa personnalité. Je sais par exemple qu'il est en complète adoration pour sa descendance, que ce soit son fils ou ses petits-fils, même si il ne leur montre que par ses poings. Je pensais le connaître sur le bout des doigts mais je me trompais. Je pensais que si un jour l'un de ses petits-fils, en particulier celui qui partage son sang, se trouvait une personne dans sa vie, il ferait tout pour ruiner l'amour entre les deux amants. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il débarque dans mon bureau pour m'annoncer tout joyeusement que son Luffy adoré s'était trouvé un petit-ami.

\- Oh~ Sen~ Tu aurais dû les voir ensemble~ Ils sont trop mignon ! Bwahahakyaa~

\- Garp… Tu te sens bien ? Tu veux des biscuits que tu as laissé un peu partout dans mon bureau ?

\- Non merci Sen.

L'apocalypse vient de s'abattre sur Terre. Garp semble être une adolescente devant un yaoi qui refuse de grignoter et est devenu poli. Le monde s'est retourné sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je suis entré dans une vie parallèle ou Garp me fait encore plus peur que lorsqu'il détruit tout sur son passage ! Je crois que je vais devenir fou.

\- Garp… Tu veux que j'appelle un prêtre ou un exorciste ? Un onmyoji peut-être ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles Sengoku ? Je ne suis pas possédé par un quelconque démon ou yokai, c'est même l'inverse. Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien !

Ce que je crains le plus vient d'être confirmé. Garp vient de comprendre un sous-entend pour la première fois. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami qui s'est fait posséder par un démon qui lui a fait un lavage de cerveau. Déjà qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup à la base, maintenant il n'existe même plus !

\- Garp, je vais prendre un jour de congé et t'emmener dans un temple ! Maintenant !

\- Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas la peine Sen…

\- Bien sûr qu'il faut s'occuper de ton problème ! Tu n'es plus toi-même ! Je ne reconnais plus mon meilleur ami impoli qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Où est-il donc passé ?

\- Bwahahaha, c'est une excellente blague Sen !

\- Ce n'est pas une blague !

Je prend le Den Den Mushi sur mon bureau et compose le numéro de mon adjoint. La plupart des personnes pensent que c'est Garp mon second mais la réalité est tout autre. Ce vieux papi est tout sauf responsable alors je ne le confie jamais rien qui n'ait pas d'action.

« Ouais ? »

Kuzan ? Désolé de te déranger alors que tu fais sûrement la sieste mais pourrais-tu me remplacer pour la journée ? J'ai besoin d'emmener Garp se faire soigner. Il est bizarre depuis qu'il est entré dans mon bureau. Il a même fait un mélange étrange entre son rire et un « kyaa » de fille !

« Je comprends. Pour une urgence de ce genre, je ne peux qu'accepter la demande. Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir entendu ce son hybride sortir de la bouche de Garp. »

\- Merci Kuzan.

L'ancien élève de Garp et mon actuel second a dû comprendre ma douleur. Lui qui habituellement refuse par flemmardise vient d'accepter du premier coup ma demande. Je prends mon manteau que j'enfile avant de sortir du bureau. Je ferme la porte à clef après que Garp soit sortit.

Nous quittons le quartier général de la Marine pour aller au temple le plus proche. Je commence par utiliser de l'eau bénite pour le purifier mais voyant que cela ne sert à rien, je demande à un bonze de réciter un mantra sur Garp. Encore une fois, il n'y a aucun effet. Je l'emmène ensuite chez une célèbre famille d'onmyoji qui m'assure qu'il n'y a aucun yokai qui hante mon ami. Nous parcourons une dizaine de lieu différents qui nous donnent toujours le même résultat.

Je commence désespérer. Nous somme maintenant en fin de matinée, dans le quartier du Shinsekai alors que le quartier général se trouve à Marijoa. Je vois le visage de Garp s'illuminer lorsque nous passons devant le studio Moby Dick, où mon petit Law joue dans une émission.

\- Sen~ On peut y aller ? S'il te plait~

Mon cerveau a un court-circuit. Garp vient de demander mon accord. Garp vient de dire « s'il te plait ». Garp vient d'être poli. Garp vient de me faire les yeux de chien battue ! Le monde ne tourne pas rond ! Il va se détruire ! C'est l'apocalypse ! Tous mes efforts pour protéger la population aurait été vaines ! C'est la fin du monde ! Dieu, Bouddha ou qui que ce soit ! Si vous plaît, rendez moi mon insupportable ami !

\- Garp… Tu… Tu es sûr que tout ce passe bien dans ta tête ? Je sais que rien ne se passe correctement dans ta tête mais je veux dire par là si ce ne serait pas pire que d'habitude…

\- Bwahahaha, tu te prends trop la tête Sen ! Je suis comme d'habitude ! Peut-être que je suis juste un peu trop heureux pour mon petit-fils mais il n'y a rien d'étrange !

\- Justement ! C'est ce qui est étrange ! Toi qui as promis de tuer celui qui osait poser ses mains sur Luffy…

\- Bwahahaha, j'ai changé d'avis en voyant qui était l'heureux, ou malheureux, élu du cœur du petit garnement et je peux t'assurer que tu me comprendras dès que tu le verras ! D'ailleurs, ils tournent ensemble une émission avec ce bon vieux Newgate !

Je soupir avant d'accepter d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Joz, le garde venu voir qui restait devant l'entrée, semble tourmenté intérieurement. Il se demande sûrement si il devait nous écarter de la porte après nous avoir donné une amende en fonction du nombre de minutes passé à rester planté ici ou si il devait nous tirer à l'intérieur. Finalement, il semble soulagé de ne pas avoir à prendre de décision et rentre dans le bâtiment en notre compagnie. Nous passons par l'accueil pour présenter notre identité à Blamenco, comme le veut la procédure même si il nous connaît déjà.

\- Bonjour Blamenco, Garp et moi venons voir nos petits-fils Luffy et Law.

\- Comme d'habitude, signez tous les deux le cahier.

Il nous tend le cahier de visite et un stylo. Je commence en inscrivant mon nom ainsi que la date du jour et l'heure de mon arrivé. Je coche ensuite la case face au mot « visite » et non celles face aux mots « travail », « accompagnateur », « livraison » et « autre » qui a une ligne pour inscrire la raison. Je finis de compléter la ligne en signant dans la dernière case. Je passe ensuite le cahier et le stylo à Garp qui fait la même chose que moi.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller. Ils sont au septième étage salle cinq pour le jeu de ce matin.

Je remercie Blamenco avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur avec Garp. J'appuie sur le bouton du septième étage et attends d'arriver à bonne destination. Nous nous promenons ensuite dans les couloirs à la recherche de la salle numéroté cinq. Les pièces sont rangées dans l'ordre chronologique en partant de l'ascenseur alors ce n'est pas difficile de se repérer même si il faut parcourir de grandes distances à cause des lieux de tournage qui ont une superficie importante.

J'ouvre discrètement la porte cinq avant de la refermer tout aussi silencieusement après que Garp soit entré à son tour. Nous partons saluer Dragon, Rossinante, Doflamingo et Newgate qui discutent ensemble avant de nous concentrer sur le tournage. Dès que mon regard se pose sur mon petit-fils, mon cœur rate un battement. La vue que j'ai est tout simplement trop mignonne.

\- Garp… Je retire ce que j'ai dis… Tu es tout à fais normal…

\- Bwahahaha, je te l'avais dis Sen !

Qui ne tomberai pas sous le charme de l'aura que dégage Law et Luffy dès qu'ils sont ensemble ? Personne. Il n'y a vraiment personne qui peut résister à ce magnifique couple ! Je suis certain que le monde entier sera conquit par eux deux lorsque l'épisode de l'émission sortira la semaine suivante. Même les plus grands fans qui n'idolâtre que l'un des deux seront forcé de se reconvertir en fans du LawLu. Je sens qu'une nouvelle aire est sur le point de naître.

**À suivre...**

_Je sens que je commence à partir un peu loin dans mon délire du LawLu adoré de tous mais c'est pas grave XD_


	18. La course d'obstacles

_Je viens de le remarquer mais bien que cette fic ait débuté après deux autres fics (l'une de One Piece et l'autre de Détective Conan), elle a quand même plus de chapitres que les deux autres (à savoir, tous mes chapitres font plus ou moins 1500 mots) !_

**Chapitre 18**

**POV Law**

Pour mon plus grand plaisir, je me réveille de nouveau dans les bras de mon adorable petit ange qui est un véritable remède contre l'insomnie. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu dormir correctement deux nuits consécutives, ce qui me fait un bien fou.

\- Luffy, réveilles toi.

\- Mmh…

\- On va aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner avant d'aller au studio.

\- Tu me feras à manger ?

\- Bien sûr.

Nous nous levons puis nous nous préparons avant de descendre à la cuisine. Je vois Sabo préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je m'empresse d'aller l'aider même si celui-ci ne le veux pas.

\- Law, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire.

\- Non, j'en ai envie. Je veux prendre soin de Luffy.

\- Oh… Bon, si tu insistes, je veux bien te laisser préparer le plat de Luffy.

\- Merci Sabo.

\- Tu peux m'appeler frangin ou frérot.

Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de retourner son attention vers la cuisson de la viande destiné à Ace et lui, Dragon ayant déjà mangé. Je sors le nécessaire de cuisine et commence à préparer le plat pour mon Luffy. Une fois fait, je le sers et commence à siroter mon café pendant qu'il mange son assiette de viande.

\- Traffy, comment tu fais pour boire ce truc amère ?

\- Une fois que tu t'habitues au goût, tu ne peux plus t'arrêter d'en boire, un peu comme une drogue. Lu' ne commence pas à en boire, même si je pense que tu n'en as pas besoin.

\- Si c'est pas bon, alors arrête ! Tu m'as moi maintenant alors je peux être ton nouveau café !

Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas mais je crois que je rougis beaucoup en ce moment. Luffy ne comprend donc pas que ses mots peuvent avoir une autre signification ? Comme le fait que si le café est comme une drogue et que Luffy est mon café, il est donc ma drogue mais souvent, les gens pensent qu'ils ne peuvent plus se passer d'une personne quand c'est au sujet du sexe. Je sais qu'il ne pense pas de cette manière là mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir des idées perverses à son égard.

\- Luffy, dit Sabo, tu es bien trop innocent pour comprendre comment tes paroles peuvent être compris par les autres. Je sais que tu voulais simplement dire que Law n'a plus besoin de café puisqu'il dort bien quand il est avec toi mais fais quand même attention à ce que tu dis quand tu n'es pas avec nous. Je sais que tu vas me demander de t'expliquer et je ne le ferais pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre mes paroles pour les appliquer.

Nous terminons notre petit-déjeuner avant de rejoindre la voiture qui est dans le garage. Le trajet se déroule tranquillement et nous voilà arrivé au studio Moby Dick. Il n'y a pas les deux amis de Luffy qui étaient présents la veille, ce qui semble décevoir légèrement mon petit ange qui retrouve rapidement son sourire lumineux. Nous nous changeons dans nos loges avant de rejoindre les autres pour le début du jeu de la matinée.

\- Gurarara, tout le monde en place ! Le gamin vous expliquera le jeu devant la caméra, comme pour les jours précédents ! Et… action !

\- Notre troisième jeux est très simple ! Il s'agit d'une course d'obstacles qui se déroulera juste derrière moi ! Nos stars devront s'unir pour parcourir le trajet le plus rapidement possible et si possible sans tomber dans l'eau pour ne pas avoir à tout recommencer ! Ils devront d'abord monter cette pente boueuse avant d'essayer de ne pas tomber en marchant sur cette fine poutre avec leurs chaussures glissantes ! Après la poutre de trois mètres de long à parcourir, nos stars devront s'entraider pour monter sur le mur de trois mètres de haut, peut importe la manière utilisée ! Ensuite, l'un des deux membres du duo devra porter l'autre pour réussir à attraper un ballon rempli d'hélium de la couleur du groupe qu'ils devront éclater ensemble avant de pouvoir passer à la dernière étape de la course qui n'est autre que de descendre le mur d'escalade attaché l'un à l'autre ! Les points sont attribués en fonction du temps en allant de cinquante pour la meilleure équipe à dix pour la pire ! L'ordre de passage reste le même que pour le premier jeu, c'est-à-dire qu'on commence avec les verts puis les rouges suivit des violets qui sont juste devant les bleus. Le meilleur est bien sûr pour la fin avec notre couple préféré les jaunes ! Que la première équipe se met en place !

Zoro-ya et Sanji-ya se mettent en bas de la pente de boue et attendent le signal de départ qui ne tarde pas à arriver. Ils réussissent plutôt bien à passer la première étape. Leur rivalité leur permet de monter rapidement la pente mais pas de traverser la poutre. Zoro-ya, qui a atteint le haut de la pente en premier, s'élance sur la poutre à toute vitesse et tombe. Sanji-ya fait de même, faisant qu'ils doivent tous les deux recommencer.

À première vue, il semblerait que ces deux là ne puissent pas réussir la deuxième étape. Pourtant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils ont réussi à leurs cinquièmes essais grâce à leur esprit de compétition qui leur a permis de traverser la poutre en même temps avec Zoro sous la poutre et Sanji dessus.

Au lieu de s'entraider à grimper le mur du troisième obstacle, Sanji-ya et Zoro-ya essayent de le faire chacun de son côté en prenant de l'élan. Ils arrivent tous les deux à agripper le rebord mais Sanji-ya ne parvient pas à soulever suffisamment son corps pour l'emmener au dessus de murs, contrairement à Zoro-ya qui commence déjà à sauter pour essayer d'attraper le ballon vert. Il tombe et retourne rapidement au départ pour tout recommencer pendant que Sanji-ya réussit à passer l'obstacle. Zoro-ya le rattrape rapidement et tente lui aussi d'attraper le ballon. Sanji-ya profite que Zoro-ya se baisse pour l'utiliser comme un tremplin et attraper le ballon vert.

Je ne sais pas ce que les deux ont prévu de faire pour éclater le ballon ensemble. Vu leurs caractères et leur rivalité, ils se provoqueront sûrement.

\- Hey le marimo ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé ton frère ! Tu ne veux pas lui dire bonjour ?

\- Répète ça le cuisinier pervers ?

\- J'ai. Trouvé. Ton. Frère. Marimo. Tu as besoin que je le répète encore plus lentement pour que ton cerveau sous-développé comprenne ?

Ils commencent à se battre, explosant le ballon pendant le conflit. Je pense que Sanji-ya a provoqué exprès Zoro-ya pour exploser le ballon en même temps grâce à leurs batailles quotidiennes.

Ils arrêtent de se battre et se rendent au bord d'un mur afin de redescendre. Ils prennent la corde qui est censé les relier et s'attachent ensemble en affichant un visage de dégoût. Ils prennent ensuite chacun l'une des deux cordes accrochées au mur et descendent en poussant le visage de l'autre. Finalement, ils arrivent à descendre sans encombre, laissant Shanks conclure ses commentaires de la performance des garçons par leur résultat.

\- Malgré leurs nombreuses disputes, les voilà enfin redescendus de la course d'obstacles qu'ils ont parcouru en… trente-trois minutes et cinquante-cinq secondes ! Passons maintenant à l'équipe rouge avec Rebecca et Bonney !

Les deux concurrentes se mettent en place et débutent la course. Bonney-ya passe facilement la pente de boue tandis que Rebecca-ya a un peu plus de difficulté. Elles réussissent toutes les deux à traverser la poutre, l'une derrière l'autre. Bonney-ya aide Rebecca-ya à la rejoindre après être elle-même monter grâce à la courte échelle faite par sa partenaire. Elles prennent bien leur temps à chaque obstacle afin d'éviter de tomber et tout recommencer comme pour le ballon à éclater et la descente. Finalement, elles réussissent à parcourir les installations en vingt-huit minutes et trente-cinq secondes.

L'équipe de Vivi-ya et Hancock-ya a fait à peut près la même performance sauf que contrairement au rouge, les filles sont tombés une fois au début mais ont rattrapé leur retard, faisant qu'elles ont fait vingt-sept minutes et soixante-dix secondes, soit un meilleur temps que le précédent groupe.

Je ne sais pas trop qui sera le vainqueur de ce jeu mais une chose est sûre. Peut-être importe les performances des autres groupes, je… Je ne laisserai en aucun cas mon adorable petit ange perdre une bataille !

**À suivre...**

_Wouah... Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de jeux ! Si je me souviens bien de ce que j'ai écrit, il y a celui-ci et un autre... En tout cas, en bon jeu qui se respecte, il fallait absolument que je fasse une course d'obstacles !_


	19. La fin du jeu ?

_Hey ! Je viens de remarquer quelque chose... Personne n'a fait attention à la grosse erreur super idiote que j'ai fais dans le chapitre précédent ! Depuis quand est-il possible de faire 27 minutes et 70 secondes ? Je vous laisse l'erreur pour ceux qui voudront la chercher. À part ça, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 19**

**POV Newgate**

Ce jeu, comme les précédents, est une idée de ce gamin de Shanks. Il est le seul à avoir un esprit romantique malgré le fait qu'il a toujours été seul. Je trouve toujours cela étrange et je pense qu'il a peut-être eu une relation secrète avec quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, il semble bien s'amuser à commenter les performances des célébrités et à idolâtrer le couple formé par son neveu et le chirurgien miraculeux.

C'est maintenant au tour d'Ace et Sabo de jouer. Mon fils au sang chaud défi son frère qui accepte sans hésiter, en mettant un prix en jeu. Les deux se préparent et au coup de départ donné par le gamin roux, tous deux s'élancent dans la course.

Ace prend de l'avance sur la pente de boue mais Sabo le rattrape et lui donne un croche patte pour faire tomber la tête brûlée de la poutre. Ace doit recommencer tandis que Sabo passe agilement par-dessus le mur. Le blond attrape un ballon pendant que le brun court sur la poutre, après avoir essuyé ses chaussures, et utilise son élan pour sauter par-dessus le mur. Il ne s'arrête pas et pousse le ballon contre son frère, éclatant ainsi le premier et faisant tomber le second dans l'eau. Ace semble être fier de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise quelque chose.

\- Merde ! Je vais pas pouvoir descendre sans Sabo ! Dépêche toi Sabo !

\- Hahahaha, c'est que maintenant que tu te rends compte qu'aucun de nous ne peut gagner ?

\- Arg ! C'est pour ça que tu as voulu que le perdant publie des photos gênantes de soit !

Les deux frères discutaient en criant. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire à quel point leurs voix peuvent porter loin malgré leur petite taille. Je sais que la mienne est plus forte que les leurs mais c'est uniquement grâce à mes six mètres soixante-six de hauts, ce qui est environ quatre fois plus grand que leur taille.

Sabo rattrape finalement son frère et ensemble, ils descendent finir le parcours. Le gamin roux annonce leur résultat. Ils ont fait trente-trois minutes et cinquante-six secondes à cause de leur petit jeu. Le groupe suivant se positionne. Les favoris de l'émission, le LawLu, attend le signal de départ qui ne tarde pas à arriver.

Luffy prend la main de son petit ami et court sur la pente. Il oublie que ses chaussures sont pleines de boue et glisse donc à l'instant où il a posé un pied sur la poutre. Il perd équilibre et entraîne Law avec lui. Instinctivement, je ferme les yeux et attends le son caractéristique de quelqu'un tombant dans l'eau mais rien ne vient. J'ouvre un œil et vois que Law utilise sa main libre pour les soutenir tous les deux.

\- Traffy ! Ne nous lâche pas ! Je ne sais pas nager…

\- Oh… D'accord… Mmh… J'ai une idée, prépare toi à attraper la poutre.

Law se balance d'avant en arrière avant de lancer Luffy lorsqu'il décide qu'il a suffisamment d'élan. Luffy attrape la poutre et se remet dessus tout comme Law qui peut maintenant utiliser ses deux mains.

\- Shishishisi, c'était amusant !

Ils traversent la poutre avec Law derrière Luffy, sûrement pour s'assurer que ce dernier ne tombe pas à l'eau. Arrivé face au mur, le plus grand aide le plus petit à monter en le soulevant suffisamment pour que l'autre puisse agripper le bord et se soulever tout seul jusqu'en haut. Le plus jeune aide ensuite son amant à monter à son tour. Une fois que les deux se sont retrouvés au dessus du mur, Luffy monte sur les épaules de Law et prend le dernier ballon, celui qui porte la couleur de leur équipe.

Un énorme bruit se fait entendre lorsque Luffy se pose sur le sol. Ce son ressemble à celui que fait l'estomac d'un ogre lorsqu'il est vide. Law pâlit à vue d'œil et tente de prendre le ballon des main de son petit-ami mais celui-ci rapproche l'objet en caoutchouc de sa bouche. La tension exercée des deux côtés fait exploser le latex plein d'air faisant gémir les deux hommes face à l'explosion proche de leurs oreilles.

\- Aïe… Espèce d'imbécile ! Pourquoi as-tu tenté de le manger ? Tu voulais te retrouver à l'hôpital ?

\- Désolé Traffy, j'avais faim, shishishi…

Le chirurgie soupire de désespoir mais reprend tout de même la course. Il s'attache à l'autre et descend le mur, collé à son petit-ami. Shanks annonce immédiatement les résultats après que le duo soit arrivé sur la terre ferme.

\- Mesdames et messieurs… Le troisième jeu de cet épisode vient de se conclure ! Annonçons maintenant les résultats ! À la dernière position se trouve l'équipe bleu composé d'Ace et Sabo qui ont fait trente-trois minutes et cinquante-six secondes ! Nos deux musiciens remportent dix points qui viennent s'additionner aux quatre-vingt-quinze points déjà obtenus, leur donnant au total cent cinq points ! À la quatrième position se trouve l'équipe vert avec Zoro et Sanji qui ont fait trente-trois minutes et cinquante-cinq secondes, soit une seconde de moins que l'équipe bleu ! Notre épéiste et notre cuisinier remportent vingt points qui viennent s'ajouter à leur soixante-six points, leur donnant quatre-vingt-six points en tout ! En troisième position se trouve l'équipe rouge avec Rebecca et Bonney qui ont fait vingt-huit minutes et trente-cinq secondes à la corse d'obstacles ! Notre YouTubeuse et notre critique culinaire remportent trente points qui viennent s'additionner à leur cinquante-trois points déjà obtenus, leur donnant un total de quatre-vingt-trois points ! À la deuxième place se trouve l'équipe violette avec Vivi et la belle Hancock ! Notre danseuse et notre magnifique top modèle ont fait l'excellent score de vingt-sept minutes et cinquante-neuf secondes ! Elles remportent quarante points qui viennent s'ajouter aux quatre-vingt-dix-neuf points précédemment gagné, leur donnant cent trente-neuf points ! Et le vainqueur de ce jeu n'est autre que la merveilleuse équipe LawLu qui arrive à la tête du classement avec un score parfait de deux cents points grâce aux vingt-sept minutes cinquante-huit qu'elle vient de faire ! Il est donc naturel de dire que Law et Luffy viennent de remporter haut la main le jeu de cette émission ! Bien évidemment ! Comme d'habitude, le top trois de cette épisode remporte une récompense en fonction du classement ! Le LawLu remporte une villa privée sur l'île de Hawaii pour une semaine ! L'équipe violette, en deuxième position grâce à leur cent-trente-neuf points, reçoit un voyage d'un mois dans le pays de leur choix ! Et enfin, l'équipe bleu en troisième position avec cent cinq points reçoit un pass d'un mois pour le parc d'attraction Sabaody ! Malheureusement pour l'équipe rouge et l'équipe vert qui ont respectivement quatre-vingts-trois points et quatre-vingt-six points, ils ne reçoivent aucun cadeau, mais ! Et oui, il y a un mais ! Ils ne repartiront pas les mains vides ! En effet, grâce au super styliste patron de la Don Quichotte Family, j'ai nommé Don Quichotte Doflamingo, nous avons la possibilité de faire un jeu bonus ! Cet homme qui n'est autre que l'oncle adoptif de Law nous a prévu le jeu bonus ainsi que les cadeaux pour les participants !

Tout le monde, sauf ceux travaillant à Moby Dick, semble avoir oublié le programme que j'avais annoncé pour la semaine. En soit, c'est une bonne chose puisque c'est ce qui a permis à la petite surprise de faire effet.

C'est bien la première fois dans l'histoire de cette émission que nous faisons un jeu bonus où tout le monde remporte une récompense. J'ai moi-même hésité à accepter l'offre de Doflamingo pour respecter les codes de l'émission mais j'ai finis par accepter car il n'y a rien de plus important pour moi que le bonheur de mes enfants. Et oui, je considère tous ceux qui travaillent ne serait-ce qu'une fois pour moi, y compris les stars et leurs managers, comme mes enfants, même si les principaux concernés ne le savent pas.

**À suivre...**

_Bon, voilà ! Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera un point de vue de Law mais je ne promets rien puisque je ne l'ai pas encore écris. Bye Bye !_


	20. Petit gros problème

_Hey ! Le nouveau chapitre tout frais sortie du four est arrivé ! Venez nombreux à la dégustation gratuite de ce nouveau produit LawLu signé Moya ! ... Bon, ne faites pas attention à mon charabia et lisez plutôt le chapitre !_

**Chapitre 20**

**POV Law**

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot de flamant rose qui me sert d'oncle à encore imaginer ? Je suis sûr que ce sera quelque chose de gênant. Après tout, il aime tout ce qui est tape à l'œil et que le commun des mortels préfère éviter.

\- Ce jeu se déroulera en deux parties avec deux groupes ! Le premier groupe composé des équipes bleu, vert, violet et rouge devra se concerter afin de trouver la meilleure idée possible ! Le deuxième groupe composé de l'équipe jaune devra réaliser l'idée du premier ! Quel sera donc le sujet du jeu ? Vous le découvrirez après la pub !

\- Coupez ! C'est dans la boite, yoi. Et Shanks, tu n'as pas à dire ta dernière phrase, on est pas en direct, yoi !

\- Désolé, j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça au moins une fois dans ma carrière.

\- Tu as de la chance qu'on avait prévu de mettre des pubs entre chaque jeux, yoi… Bon, tout le monde à table ! Père va nous expliquer comment va se dérouler la suite du jeu, yoi !

Je me dirige vers la sortie de la salle, main dans la main de Luffy, lorsque je remarque la présence de plusieurs personnes. En effet, je vois que Cora-san et Doffy sont arrivés mais surtout que Sengoku et Garp -ya sont également là. Ils sont tous les quatre en train de discuter avec Dragon-ya.

\- Luffy, viens, je vais te présenter à mon grand-père.

\- Ton grand-père ?

\- Oui, il est avec le tient là-bas.

\- PAPI !?

Pour le coup, je n'ai plus à me diriger vers eux avec Luffy puisqu'ils viennent vers nous. D'ailleurs, toute la salle vient nous rejoindre, sûrement pour voir ce qu'il se passera.

\- Papi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bwahahahaha, on passait dans la rue avec Sen quand on a décidé de venir vous voir ! D'ailleurs, je te présente Sen, le grand-père de ton petit-ami !

\- Je m'appelle Sengoku, enchanté de te rencontrer Luffy.

\- Shishishis, bonjour Goku !

\- Gurarararara, je ne vous avais pas vu entrer ! Aurais-tu appris à entrer par la porte, Garp ?

\- Bien sûr que nous ! C'est Sen qui m'a fait entrer !

\- Et bien merci Sengoku de m'avoir épargné un mur, maintenant venez manger avec nous, j'ai une annonce à faire !

Nous nous rendons tous dans la salle à manger où nous nous asseyons à table. Une fois que tout le monde ait rejoint sa place, Newgate-ya débute son discours.

\- Gurarararara, tout d'abord, laissez moi vous féliciter de votre dévouement aux précédents jeux. Vous avez tous été remarquable à votre manière. Maintenant, revenons au sujet principal. Ce jeu est différent des précédents ou de tout ce qu'on a fait depuis la création de l'émission. En effet, les deux groupes vont agir séparément. Je veux dire par là que lorsque la première équipe sera en train de jouer, la deuxième équipe ne sera pas sur les lieux. L'inverse est différent mais vous en saurez plus demain. Donc, après le repas, Law et Luffy n'auront pas le droit d'être dans le studio. Ils découvriront le sujet vendredi lorsque ce sera à leurs tour de jouer. Les garçons, vous avez donc une journée ainsi que deux demi-journées de libres, soit deux journées de disponible. Profitez en pour faire une sortie en amoureux.

Cette situation est gênante, très gênante. Entre les propos de Newgate-ya et son clin d'œil lorsqu'il l'a dit, je ne souhaite qu'une chose, disparaître de leurs vues pour ne plus être le centre de l'attention, avec Luffy sur mes genoux. De plus, je sens mal cette histoire signé monsieur flamant rose qui nous mettra clairement en avant, Luffy et moi.

\- Les autres, ne vous en faites pas, vous avez demain, soit jeudi, de libre puisqu'il nous faut le temps pour préparer vos idées. Bon, cette tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Maintenant, bonne appétit !

Le signal est lancé. La guerre quotidienne pour de la nourriture débute. Comme d'habitude, mon petit Luffy réussit à se goinfrer avec son air vraiment adorable. Peut-être que je devrais faire la proposition de Newgate-ya et emmener mon ange à un rendez-vous. Peut-être que nous pourrions utiliser ces deux jours de pauses pour n'être rien que tous les deux. Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je devrais le lui proposer.

\- Luffy, pour ces deux jours… Ça te dirais d'avoir un rendez-vous avec moi ?

\- Avec Traffy ? Bien sûr ! Où est-ce qu'on ira ?

\- Mmh… J'ai peut-être une idée mais ce sera une surprise, d'accord ?

\- Oui !

Mon ange me fait un grand et magnifique sourire que j'aimerais capturer à jamais. Mon cœur font rien qu'à sa vue éblouissante et une chose est sûre, rien ne me séparera de cet être divin venu m'apporter du bonheur, pas même ces idiots qui nous regardent en ce moment avec des cœurs à la place des yeux, même si je serais étonné que ce soit leur but.

\- Mon petit Law a tellement grandit ! Bouh~ Il va avoir son premier rendez-vous~

\- Fufufu, Rossy, je crois qu'il va falloir noter ce jour dans le calendrier et annoncer à la Family que ces deux là ne viendront pas dormir à la maison ce soir~

\- Mon petit frère à tellement grandit~ snif… Sabo, on va fêter ça ce soir !

\- Ace… Je suis content aussi pour Luffy mais tu abuses un peu… Je n'abuse pas frère indigne !

\- Bwahahaha, Sen ! Nos petits fils vont avoie un rendez-vous !

\- J'ai entendu Garp, je ne suis pas sourd !

\- Dragon, mon frère ! Le petit Luffy grandit !

\- Je sais Shanks, je sais. Je suis vraiment fier de lui.

Nos famille en font vraiment toute une histoire. Les autres au moins se contente de tourner leurs pouces vers le ciel et chuchoter des félicitations. Remarque, ils semblent m'encourager du regard à prendre soin de mon chaton d'une manière pas très catholique. Peut-être que les amis sont finalement aussi tordus que la famille.

\- Fufufu~ Heureusement que j'ai apporter quelques uns de vos vêtements~

\- Tu avais tout prévu, n'est-ce pas foutus flamant rose ?

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être~ Peut-être pas~

Il m'énerve mais en même temps c'est grâce à lui que je peux avoir du temps pour mon lapinou alors je ne peux pas trop lui en vouloir, pas que je le lui avouerais d'ailleurs.

\- Luffy, allons y avant qu'ils ne décident d'espionner notre rendez-vous.

\- Oh mais c'est une excellente idée beau-frère !

\- Désolé de te dire ça Ace-ya mais tu as encore du travail.

\- Zut ! Une prochaine fois alors…

Mon adorable petit singe dit au revoir à toute la salle avant de me prendre la main en vitesse pour quitter les lieux. Dire que je pensais être le seul à être pressé de n'être que tous les deux, j'avais complètement faux.

\- Traffy ! Diriges nous ! J'ai hâte de découvrir ce qu'on va faire ! C'est une aventure rien que nous deux !

\- Je suis sûr que tu aimeras là où je compte t'emmen-

\- Kyaaa~ Ce ne serait pas le top modèle Trafalgar Law et le super chanteur des ASL, le grand Monkey D Luffy !?

Mince, nous sommes sortis sur un coup de tête en oubliant de nous préparer. Luffy a son reconnaissable chapeau de paille qu'il porte toujours, même lors des concerts tandis que moi je porte mon bonnet blanc à poids que je réserve habituellement pour ma vie privée, je ne vais plus pouvoir passer inaperçu avec lui. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. La meilleure solution serait de retourner au Moby Dick mais il est déjà à plusieurs pâtés de maisons et un bon gros groupe de fans arrivent de cette direction.

\- Luffy, on court !

\- Et où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- N'importe où ! Il faut semer les fans !

\- Mais il n'y en aura pas d'autres qui vont rappliquer !?

\- Si mais on n'y peut rien ! Essayons déjà de ne pas nous retrouver dans une mer de fans !

Nous courons de longues distances. Cette journée ne peut pas être pire. J'aimerais tellement qu'il y ait un bon dieu qui puisse nous prendre en pitié et nous accorder ce temps rien qu'à nous deux. Un temps que je pourrais passer à câliner ma petite peluche au lieu de courir à ses côtés comme un dératé avec de plus en plus de bêtes sauvages à nos trousses.

Mon semblant de prière a peut-être été à moitié entendu. Une voiture très reconnaissable par sa forme de dinosaure à gueule grande ouverte arrive à nos côtés pour rouler près de nous. La Victoria Punk, car tel est le nom du véhicule, n'est peut-être pas le moyen le plus discret et le plus sûr de s'échapper mais en temps de désespoir, elle et son conducteur semblent être la plus belle des bénédictions.

\- Besoin d'aide Trafalgar ?

\- La ferme Eustass-ya et laisses nous monter dans ton engin !

\- Je ne sais pas si je veux te laisser monter sur mon bébé~

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux le punk ?

\- Mmh… Je sais pas… Présente moi ton petit-ami !

Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là. Comment cet idiot a pu savoir que j'ai un petit ami reste un mystère mais il est hors de question que je lui présente Luffy alors que tout le monde peut nous entendre. Je sais que le monde entier apprendra notre relation avec l'émission mais je préfère que ce soit annoncer de la sorte plutôt qu'avec un scandale et des rumeurs.

\- Ahahaha ! Tu devrais voir ta tête ! Bon, allez ! Montez ! Mais je vous préviens, je ne m'arrête pas pour que vous preniez votre temps, je ne veux pas que vos groupies blessent mon bébé !

Je l'avais déjà compris, il n'y a pas besoin de me l'expliquer. J'ai l'habitude avec Eustass-ya. J'attends qu'il nous ouvre une porte. Ce qui est bien avec la Victoria Punk est qu'elle a des fonctions inexistantes dans les autres voitures, comme le bouton qu'Eustass-ya appuie pour ouvrir la porte de la banquette arrière situé de notre côté. Il ralentit légèrement dans un rare moment de bonté pour nous laisser plus de chance d'entrer. Je me rapproche au maximum du bord du trottoir et saute pour atterrir à l'intérieur de l'engin, avec Luffy sur moi. Eustass-ya referme la porte avant d'accélérer.

\- Hahahaha ! Au fait, vous êtes vraiment mignon tous les deux ! Vous ne vous êtes pas du tout lâché la main pendant que vous courez !

Oh merde. Nous avons fait une grosse bêtise sans nous en rendre compte. Je sens que beaucoup de personnes nous ont pris en photo et que dans les prochains jours, nous seront au centre de toutes les discussions. La situation ne peut vraiment pas être pire.

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà ! Donc nos deux tourtereaux ont fait une grosse bêtise alors qu'ils voulaient justent passer du temps ensemble ! La vie leur est injuste mais pas le bonheur ! À la prochaine dans un nouveau chapitre qui apparaîtra à une date inconnu *tousse*sûrement dans quelques mois*tousse* !_


	21. Promesse

_Promesse, promesse, promesse... Il y aura une importante promesse... Saurez vous deviner son contenus ?_

**Chapitre 21**

**POV Luffy**

J'aime Traffy. Je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir avoir un rendez-vous avec lui mais j'aurais préféré ne pas être pourchassé par nos fans. Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, au contraire je les adore et c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu rencontrer celui que j'aime, mais j'aurais préféré pouvoir n'être qu'avec celui qui fait battre mon cœur au point que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Je pense que si je leur disais que nous voudrions avoir un rendez-vous tranquillement rien que nous deux, ils nous laisseront, mais je crois que Mingo prépare quelque chose et veut garder la surprise jusqu'au bon moment alors cette option est à oublier. Heureusement, ce roux qui semble être l'ami de Traffy vient nous aider et a même réalisé l'un de mes rêves que ma famille et mes amis m'ont interdit de faire : sauter dans une voiture en marche.

\- Salut ! Moi c'est Luffy ! Tu es un ami de Traffy ?

\- Yep ! Eustass Kidd, l'un des seuls amis de Law !

\- Oh ! Comme le manchot, l'orque et l'ours polaire !

\- Tu as déjà rencontré Penguin, Shachi et Bepo ? Law~ Je suis blessé~ Pourquoi suis-je ton seul ami à ne pas avoir été présenté officiellement à ton petit ami ? Parce que je suis le seul à ne pas être un animal du Pôle Nord ?

Le drôle d'ami de Traffy fait sortir de fausses larmes de ses yeux. Il devrait devenir acteur ou présentateur, je suis sûr qu'il serait doué. Peut-être qu'il devrait rencontrer oncle Shanks ou Jimbe qui est un célèbre acteur, ils s'entendraient forcément.

\- Kidd, laisse moi dire plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, ces trois animaux ne vivent pas tous au Pôle Nord. En effet, le manchot ne vie qu'en Antarctique, donc dans l'hémisphère Austral. Mais mon cher Eustass-ya, te connaissant, tu ne dois pas avoir les connaissance nécessaire pour savoir ce que c'est alors avec l'extrême bonté dont je vais faire preuve, je vais éclairer ton ampoule grillé. L'hémisphère Austral est aussi appelé Hémisphère Méridional, plus communément appelé Hémisphère Sud. Donc, le manchot ne vie pas au Pôle Nord mais au Pôle Sud. De plus, l'orque se trouve à la fois au Nord et au Sud, donc le seul à venir exclusivement du Pôle Nord est l'ours polaire. Et non, l'Antarctique et l'Arctique ne sont pas le même lieu. Ensuite, si je leur ai présenté Luffy est uniquement parce que celui-ci à voulu venir avec moi à l'hôpital. Enfin, comment diable as-tu su qu'on sortait ensemble !? Mise à part qu'on se tenait la main, j'ai la nette impression que tu le savais déjà.

Traffy est vraiment intelligent et impressionnant. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à rester concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. Heureusement que j'aime entendre le son de sa belle voix.

\- Excuse moi Trafalgar, on est pas tous des génies !

\- T'es aussi un génie Eustass-ya…

\- C'est pas le problème ! Je te fais la tête pour ne pas m'avoir présenté Luffy ! Tu ne sais pas la surprise que j'ai eu quand Doffy m'a appelé pour me dire que tu risquais de te retrouver coincé par tes fans avec ton petit-ami ! Bien sur, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour venir le rencontrer !

\- Mince… Je vais en redevoir une à ce foutus flamant rose… Au fait, où est-ce que tu nous conduis ?

\- Aucune idée !

\- Dans ce cas, emmène nous chez toi, je suis censé avoir un rendez-vous avec Luffy jusqu'à vendredi.

\- Okay, c'est partie ! Attachez vos ceintures, ça va secouez !

Je ne comprends pas Traffy. Pourquoi avoir demandé à son ami de nous emmener chez lui pour notre rendez-vous ? Je croyais que nous ne devons être que tous les deux mais il semblerait que je me soit trompé. Mais je garde confiance, je sais que Traffy ne me trahira jamais. Il doit sûrement me faire une surprise que seul son ami à comprit. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que cette voiture pouvait aller encore plus vite. Elle roulait déjà à vive allure durant la discussion mais maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être dans une montagne russe.

\- C'est trop cool ! On dirait une voiture de course ! J'adore Kiddy ! J'ai toujours voulu être au moins une fois dans une voiture aussi rapide mais Ace m'a interdit de le faire !

\- Hahahaha, je t'aime bien gamin !

\- Je suis pas un gamin ! J'ai dix-neuf ans !

\- Et moi j'en ai vingt-trois, tu restes un gamin pour moi ! Et… On est arrivé !

Je regarde par le vitre et mes yeux prennent la forme d'étoiles. C'est plus cool que de voir un robot construit par Franky. Enfin non, presque plus cool, je pense qu'ils sont à peu près à égaliser. Mais quand même, avoir une maison pareille est un autre de mes rêves.

\- Puisque vous sortez ensemble, vous allez tous les deux dormir dans la chambre de Law. Si vous m'aviez prévenu plus tôt, je vous aurais acheté des capotes mais comme c'est une décision de dernière minute, je ne peux vous offrir que le lubrifiant que vous trouverez sous le lit de Law. Mais bon, vous avez déjà beaucoup de chances que toutes les salles soient plutôt bien isolées au niveau du son et que, de toute façon, il n'y a actuellement personne, vous pourrez donc vous amuser autant que vous voulez, du matin au soir si vous le souhaitez. Je veux bien vous tenir la chandelle mais je préfère aller convaincre Doffy de me laisser vivre dans sa maison secondaire sur sa plage privée le temps de votre rendez-vous, en guise de remerciement pour vous avoir aidé, alors je vous laisse ! Prenez soin de ma maison ! Je viendrai vous chercher vendredi matin !

Je n'ai compris que la moitié de ses mots mais Traffy est devenu tout rouge. Il est toujours aussi beau avec cette couleur. Kiddy appuie sur le bouton qui ouvre les portes avant de pousser un autre qui nous éjecte dehors. Il repart rapidement en criant « Amusez vous bien ! » avant que son rire ne se fasse entendre.

\- Ne, Traffy, qu'est-ce que Kiddy voulait dire ? Je n'ai pas tout compris…

\- Laisses tomber, c'est un idiot. Entrons.

\- Comment ? Il y a un portail qui nous bloque le passage et on a pas les clefs…

\- Qui a dit qu'il fallait une clef ? Et je te déconseille de passer par-dessus le portail si tu ne comptes pas être déchiqueté par des rayons lasers.

\- Des rayons lasers !? Trop cool !

\- Pff ahahahaha, c'est bien toi ça. Allez, viens.

Traffy se rapproche de l'entrée quand soudain, un grand homme portant un chapeau avec des oreilles d'ours sort du sol. Il nous observe pendant quelques secondes, semblant nous analyser, avant de prendre une posture détendue.

« Trafalgar D Water Law identifié. Ouverture des portes. Bienvenus. »

Le portail s'ouvre comme annoncé. Une fois dans l'enceinte de la maison, le portail se referme automatiquement et l'étrange personnage trop cool retourne au sol.

\- Traffy ! C'était quoi ? C'est trop cool !

\- C'est Pacifista, la « clef » d'entrée. C'est un robot qui vérifie l'identité des visiteurs. Si tu n'es pas dans sa base de donnée en tant que « autorisé », il ne t'ouvre pas la porte et retourne sous terre.

\- C'est trop cool ! Je veux une maison comme ça !

\- Hahahaha, si tu veux je peux demander à Kidd de nous en construire une quand on sera marié.

\- Oui ! Ce sera trop bien ! Attends… Hein !? Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander en mariage ?

Les yeux de Traffy s'agrandissent pour devenir immense. Il plaque rapidement ses mains sur sa bouche et reprend sa couleur rouge qu'il avait perdu depuis quelques minutes.

\- Euh… Je ne voulais pas te le demander tout de suite… Excuse moi Luffy, je vais peut-être un peu trop vite et-

\- Non ! Je le veux aussi ! Traffy, marions nous !

\- Mmh… Laisse moi te faire une vrai demande quand j'aurais trouvé la bague parfaite pour ton doigt. À ce moments là, tu deviendras mon fiancé et je pense que les fans auront déjà appris que nous sommes ensemble.

\- Shishishi, j'ai hâte de voir leur réaction, ce sera vraiment drôle ! D'accord, je vais attendre mais tu as intérêt à faire vite ! Je ne suis pas du tout patient !

\- Je sais, je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi Traffy…

L'homme que j'aime, qui n'était qu'un inconnu jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, qui est maintenant mon petit-ami, va bientôt devenir mon fiancé. Cet homme semblable à un dieu vivant prend délicatement mon visage pour de me donner un doux baiser magique, scellant ainsi notre promesse d'un avenir à deux.

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà ! Vois n'avez pas vraiment eu leurs rendez-vous mais au moins, vois savez qu'ils vont se marier ! Bon, c'était sûr qu'ils allaient finir par en arriver là mais bon... J'ai déjà prévu un petit secret concernant Kid au prochain chapitre, même si je ne l'ai pas encore écris... Je vous retrouve la prochaine fois !_


	22. Chaleur au parc aquatique

_Hey ! La première partie du rendez vous tant attendue ! Enfin, je crois..._

**Chapitre 22**

**POV Law**

Je suis heureux, je vais pouvoir épouser Luffy. Je sais que je vais un peu vite et que nous ne nous connaissions depuis même pas une semaine, mais une petite voix en moi me dit que j'ai trouvé la bonne personne que je vais aimer jusqu'à la fin de mon existence, alors peu m'importe que je vais vite si je peux ainsi rester avec mon petit ange pour toujours .

\- Luffy, entrons. Je suis sûr que tu as hâte de voir l'intérieur.

\- Oh oui ! L'extérieur est déjà génial ! Comment Kiddy a pu obtenir une maison pareille ?

\- Kidd est un punk plutôt populaire auprès des jeunes, je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'il n'ait pas été invité à l'émission Shinsekai, mais avant d'être un chanteur c'est surtout un gosse qui adore la mécanique et les tas de ferraille. Il construit souvent des choses pour le plaisir pendant son temps libre. Avec le temps, les babioles s'accumulent pour donner à sa maison et les objets qu'elle contient l'apparence qu'ils ont maintenant.

\- Trop cool ! Pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui ?

\- C'est parce qu'il utilise un pseudonyme. Il se fait appeler « Vegapunk ». Rares sont les personnes connaissant son véritable nom.

\- Oh… J'ai déjà entendu parler de lui par Franky ! Tu penses qu'il pourra nous faire la même maison ?

\- Mmh… Peut-être pas exactement la même puisque Kidd déteste faire deux fois la même chose mais je pense que si il s'allie à ton ami Franky, ils pourront faire un chef-d'œuvre pour nous.

\- Shishishi, j'ai tellement hâte de voir ça !

\- Viens, je te fais visiter, même si je pense qu'il a rajouté des trucs depuis ma dernière venue.

J'aime la manière que possède mon rayon de soleil à s'extasier sur toutes les choses qu'il voit, que ce soit de grandes installations comme la montagne russe reliant chaque étage entre elle ou de petits objets tel que le robot dinosaure de compagnie.

\- Bon, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Le parc aquatique sur le toit !

\- Allons y alors ! Ah… Mais on n'a pas de maillots de bain…

\- Oh… Je sais ! Shishishi, on peut le faire tout nu ! Il n'y a que nous deux de toutes façon !

La pensée de jouer dans un parc aquatique avec seulement Luffy en tenue d'Adam réveille une certaine partie de mon corps. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ou pas mais il est clair que seul la pensée suffit à m'exciter. Je suis d'ailleurs bien chanceux de ne pas saigner du nez en ce moment.

Luffy commence à se déshabiller. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois dans sa tenue d'Adam mais c'était dans un cas différents. Là, je vais passer toute une après-midi à le regarder s'amuser avec ce beau cul rond à l'air libre.

\- Traffy ! Déshabilles toi aussi…

Zut. C'était la phrase à ne pas dire. Je n'en peux plus. Mon pantalon me serre tellement que mon entrejambe me fait mal. Il faut que je me vide sans que Luffy ne vois mon petit problème.

\- Désolé, il faut que je passe au toilette, je te rejoins après !

Penser à lui en train de me prendre dans sa bouche pendant que je me masturbe est tellement bon que je ne tarde pas à venir en prononçant son nom.

Je rejoins vite Luffy et fais mine que cet instant ne s'est jamais produit. Cet après-midi passé ensemble m'a donné une idée du design que je voudrais pour la bague et il est hors de question qu'il le découvre tout de suite.

\- Lu', va prendre une douche avant moi. Je ne veux pas que tu entendes à quoi ressemblera la bague.

\- Traffy a trouvé la bague ?

\- On peut dire ça. Je vais surtout demander à Doffy de m'en faire une avec les détails que je vais lui donner.

\- Mingo sait faire des bagues ?

\- Non mais il connait un bon joaillier qui pourra nous en faire. Après tout, c'est lui qui a commandé la bague de Baby 5 pour son mariage.

\- Bebe est mariée ?

\- Je ne te l'ai pas dis ?

\- Mmh… Nan !

\- Oh… Elle s'est mariée avec Sai, le successeur des Chinjao, une célèbre famille à la tête de la plus grande école de danse du pays. Le pauvre avait dû surmonter une épreuve avant que Doffy ne l'accepte.

\- Je vais devoir en faire une aussi ?

\- Je ne pense pas, Doffy semble t'adorer. En plus, ce n'était spécifique qu'à Baby 5 étant donné qu'elle acceptait les demandes en mariage de tout le monde, même ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La plupart ne désirait que la richesse de la Don Quichotte Family. Le seul à avoir réussi l'épreuve et à nous prouver qu'il l'aimait vraiment est Sai.

\- Oh… Traffy… Je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi. Maintenant, vas te doucher si tu veux vite avoir ta bague !

\- Shishishi, j'ai hâte de l'avoir !

Luffy quitte enfin la salle. Je le suis pour m'assurer qu'il entre bien dans l'immense bain avec une tête de Tyrannosaure qui crache de l'eau. Une fois certain que le petit coquin ne risque pas de venir m'écouter en cachette, je retourne dans la chambre qui m'est réservé pour passer un coup de fils à mon oncle volatile.

« Law~ C'est rare que tu m'appelles~ Je suppose que tu t'amuses bien~ Fufufu~ »

\- Doffy, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes taquineries, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que Luffy aura terminé de prendre sa douche…

« Mh ? Tu ne vas pas la prendre avec lui ? »

\- Non, je voulais te demander un service…

« Fufufu~ C'est encore plus rare que tes appels~ »

\- Doffy…

« Fufufu~ Calme toi et donne moi les détails pour la bague~ »

\- Ton don pour savoir exactement ce que les autres veulent fait toujours aussi peur… J'ai l'impression que tu m'espionne constamment… Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons.

Je lui explique chaque détail de la bague en passant de la forme aux couleurs et matériaux utilisés. Une fois terminé, j'attends l'avis de Doffy qui est en ce moment dans l'un de ses rares moments de réflexions sérieuses.

« C'est plutôt une bonne idée, digne de toi Law. Je vais demander au joailler qui travaille parfois avec la Family de la faire mais il va me falloir la taille de l'annuaire gauche. »

\- Je sais, je voulais d'abord ton avis avant de prendre la mesure du doigt. Attends un peu, je vais aller chercher Luffy.

Je ne trouve personne dans la salle de bain ce qui signifie que Luffy a déjà terminé. Étant donné qu'il n'était pas en train d'écouter à la porte comme pourrait le faire certaines personnes, je pense pouvoir le trouver dans la cuisine. En effet, le petit gourmand était bel et bien en train de chercher de quoi grignoter dans le frigo de Kidd.

Une idée me vient à l'esprit en même temps qu'un petit sourire narquois. J'avance à pas de loup vers mon petit ami trop gourmand pour me remarquer et le prends dans un gros câlin d'ours.

\- Traffy ! Tu as finis ?

\- Presque, il ne me faut plus que la mesure de ton doigt.

\- Mon doigt ?

\- Oui, il ne faudrait pas que la bague soit trop grande ou trop petite.

\- Oh… Shishishi, Traffy pense vraiment à tout !

Je raccroche après avoir donné la taille à Doffy. Luffy n'a fait que de rire pendant que je lui mesurais le doigt. Il est vraiment chatouilleux ce qui me donne une excellente idée pour écouter plus longtemps son magnifique rire.

Je décide de mettre mon plan à exécution après m'être lavé. Luffy a décidé de reprendre une douche avec moi pour pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble. Je trouve cette action vraiment adorable et touchante mais pas question de le dire à voix haute.

Une fois au lit, je me rapproche de Luffy pour lui susurrer sensuellement à l'oreille que j'ai quelque chose à lui dire. Je le sens frémir aux mots et attendre avec impatiente ce que je compte lui dire. Je prends une grande respiration avant de lui faire mon plus beau sourire malicieux avant de commencer à le toucher.

\- Bataille de chatouilles !

Même si nous si nous avons eu quelques péripéties comme la poursuite avec nos fans, cette journée se fini indéniablement bien. Après tout, comment ne pas passer une bonne journée en compagnie de mon adorable ange Luffy ?

**À suivre...**

_Un doux chapitre un peu chaud pour nos amoureux du yaoi XD J'espère que ça vous a plu ! À la prochaine !_


	23. Petite fièvre de passage

_Heu... Petite question... Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu que j'ai oublié de poster le chapitre 23 ? TT Je viens de paniquer parce que le nombre de chapitres n'était pas bon... Mais bon... Au moins, les futurs lecteurs auront tous les chapitres maintenant !_

**Chapitre 23**

**POV Luffy**

Hier était une bonne journée malgré que Traffy n'ait pas voulu me dire comment sera la bague. Aujourd'hui est une journée qui commence bien. J'aime ressentir la chaleur du corps de Traffy à mon réveil, même si il est actuellement brûlant. D'ailleurs, ce détail n'est pas normal.

À contrecœur, je me sépare de mon chauffage pour voir ce qu'il se passe et je ressens comme une douche froide. Torao est actuellement en train de souffrir et moi j'étais heureux de me réveiller dans ses bras bien trop chaud pour être normal. Je me sens tellement honteux et en colère contre moi de ne pas avoir remarqué l'état de Torao plus tôt.

\- Lu… ffy ?

\- Torao ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas… ce n'est qu'une fièvre…

\- Mais tu as l'air de tellement souffrir… Je-

Torao s'est rendormi. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire que je comptais appeler Chopper. Tant pis, il ne faut pas que je traîne. Torao est malade et je veux pouvoir l'aider !

Je trouve rapidement Chopper dans mes contacts. L'appel se lance mais mon ami ne répond pas immédiatement. Je commence à désespérer lorsque mon portable se met à sonner. C'est Chopper.

« Luffy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

\- Chopper ! Aide moi ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

« Calme toi Luffy et explique moi la situation. »

\- Et bien je suis avec Torao chez Kiddy, l'un de ses amis mais il a eu une fièvre et je sais pas quoi faire ! Il a l'air d'être tellement faible et de tellement souffrir ! Aide moi Chopper ! Tu es médecin, non ?

« Je ne connais pas son ami, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir voir l'état de Law. »

\- Quoi ? Non… Je… Je ne veux pas le perdre ! Je…

« Il ne va pas mourir Luffy. Je n'avais pas fini de parler. Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir parce que je ne sais pas où habite ce Kiddy mais je vais demander à l'équipe de Law qui devrait pouvoir te rejoindre. Tu verras, Law va se rétablir en un clin d'œil. »

\- Vraiment ?

« Oui, je te le promets. »

\- Merci Chopper !

Chopper me sauve la vie. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si Torao venait à disparaitre. Je pense que je ne pourrai pas m'en remettre. Torao est tellement cher à mes yeux. Heureusement que Bepy ne tarde pas à arriver.

\- Bonjour Luffy, désolé de venir pendant votre rendez-vous.

\- C'est rien… Tant que Torao va mieux…

\- Désolé…

Bepy s'approche de Torao pour vérifier sa température et tout un tas de trucs de médecin. Il semble soulagé une fois fini, ce qui me rassure énormément.

\- Désole…

\- Alors ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une fièvre. Il guérira avec du temps et du repos.

\- Je vois…

Je ne peux pas décrire ce sentiment. C'est comme si j'avais un poids invisible qui vient de se retirer. J'espère que Torao se remettra rapidement.

\- Luffy ? Tu veux t'occuper de captain ?

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour l'aider ?

\- Désolé…

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Euh… Vérifier que sa température ne monte pas trop haut et la baisser avec un torchon humide si besoin, lui faire boire de l'eau et un bouillon de légumes lorsqu'il se réveille, ne pas faire trop de bruit pour le laisser se reposer et me demander de l'aide si ça s'aggrave.

\- Merci Bepo ! Ah… Mais je ne sais pas cuisiner…

\- Je peux le faire si tu veux.

\- Vraiment ? Merci ! Tu me sauves la vie Bepo !

\- Chut… Calme toi…

\- Ah… Pardon…

Je vais m'occuper de Torao. Peut-être qu'après cette histoire je devrais demander à Sanji de m'apprendre à faire ses délicieuses soupes pour les rhumes, même si là c'est une fièvre. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qui l'a rendu malade, après tout, nous n'avons rien fait à part nous baigner hier.

\- Bepo… Pourquoi Torao est tombé malade ?

\- Mmh… Captain avait une maladie rare avant. Il a miraculeusement guéri mais sa défense immunitaire a faibli en contre partie.

\- Hein ?

\- Désolé… Je voulais dire que Law attrape plus facilement les maladies…

\- Oh… Je vois…

C'est peut-être parce que Torao est intelligent. Sabo dit toujours que les idiots ne tombent pas malade. Si Torao était un idiot, il ne serait pas malade mais d'un autre côté, un Torao idiot ne serait pas un Torao. Pourquoi la vie doit-il être si dur ?

\- Je t'aime Torao… Rétabli toi vite…

Je vérifie la température de Torao toutes les trente minutes. Pour l'instant, Torao ne devient pas plus chaud, ce qui est rassurant. Bepo a déjà terminé la soupe, il suffit de le réchauffer lorsque Torao sera réveillé, ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire.

\- Luffy ? Tu pleures ?

\- Torao… snif…Tu es réveillé… Snif… Tu dois boire de l'eau et la soupe aux légumes fait par Bepo !

\- Bepo est là ?

\- Oui, j'étais inquiets Law… snif…

\- Je vois… Je suis désolé Luffy…

Je pars dans la chambre d'en face pour prévenir Bepo que Torao est réveillé. Il réchauffe la soupe et m'accompagne jusqu'à la chambre pour vérifier la température pendant que je nourris Torao.

\- Désolé captain…

\- Pas besoin de t'excuser Bepo, c'est de ma faute pour ne pas m'être séché immédiatement après être sortie de l'eau. Ce n'est pas non plus de ta faute Luffy.

\- Comment tu te sens captain ?

\- Bien mieux que ce matin, mais maintenant j'ai sommeil. Je pense que je vais me recoucher pour reposer un peu mon corps qui le mérite après tous les efforts qu'il a employé pour me guérir.

\- Tant mieux alors. Luffy, préviens moi si ça s'aggrave.

Torao se rendors. Il a l'air plus apaisé que tout à l'heure. Il est aussi beau que d'habitude. Le voir aussi calme me rend somnolent. Ce n'est pas grave si je fais une sieste, non ?

\- … fy… Luffy… Réveilles toi, Luffy !

\- Mmh ? Torao ? Tu es guéri ?

\- Oui, je vais mieux, merci mon cœur.

Je suis soulagé. Torao va mieux et me donne l'un de ses tendres baisers que j'aime tant. Ses douces lèvres me laissent à nouveau déguster leurs délicieux goûts. J'aimerais pouvoir manger Torao jusqu'à plus faim.

\- Bon, il est temps de se lever Luffy.

\- Hein ? Pour aller où ?

\- Au studio. Kid est venu nous chercher.

\- On est déjà vendredi ?

\- Oui, on a beaucoup dormi. Bepo est parti il y a une heure pour retourner travailler.

\- Il travaille sans toi ?

\- Bepo, Shachi et Penguin sont mes assistants pour les chirurgies mais quand je ne suis pas là, ils sont infirmiers.

\- Oh…

\- Luffy, tu es sur d'aller bien ? Je ne t'ai pas refilé ma fièvre j'espère…

\- Je vais parfaitement bien ! Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien… Je pensais que tu seras triste de ne pas avoir manger de dîner…

\- Quoi !?

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est impossible. Je dois être dans un cauchemar, c'est la seule option possible ! Enfin… Ce n'est peut-être pas un si gros cauchemar puisque Torao est rétabli… Dans ce cas, c'est un mensonge ! Mais Torao ne me mentira pas… n'est-ce pas ?

\- Torao… C'est une blague, pas vrai ?

\- Non, c'est vraiment le matin mais ne t'en fais pas, Kidd est en train de préparer le petit déjeuner et le dîner que tu as loupé.

\- Vraiment ? Merci Torao !

\- Au fait, tu es revenu sur Torao ? Ce n'est plus Traffy maintenant ?

\- Oh… J'ai dû le changer sans le faire exprès…

Maintenant qu'il en parle, c'est vrai que je l'appelle de nouveau Torao depuis hier. Peut-être que ma tête préfère Torao à Traffy. Après, j'aime bien les deux alors peut importe lequel j'utilise.

Je me lève, je me prépare. Kiddy nous attend dans la salle à manger avec une montagne de délicieux plats, pas aussi bon que ceux de Sanji ou Torao mais délicieux quand même !

\- Alors les deux tourtereaux, comment était votre rendez-vous ?

\- Torao est tombé malade mais sinon c'était génial !

\- Aïe, le saturnisme a laissé des cicatrices sur son passage mais au moins Law a guéri. Oh ! Ça m'a donné une idée ! Il faut que j'ajoute à ma maison un système pour distribuer de la nourriture, ou autre, dans n'importe quel pièces de la maison, depuis n'importe quel pièce ! Ça pourrait être un plateau qui se déplace ou plutôt un wagonnet. Ouais, le wagonnet est une bonne idée pour éviter que tout tombe en chemin. Par contre, il va falloir trouver un moyen pour qu'il n'y ait aucune chance que plusieurs wagonnets se cognent entre eux lorsqu'ils se déplacent.

Je ne comprends rien à ce que dit Kiddy mais je sais que je voudrais ce système pour ma future maison avec Torao ! J'ai tellement hâte ! Kiddy est vraiment intelligent, comme Torao !

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà, en espérant que la prochaine fois je n'oublie pas de poster un chapitre !_


	24. Nouvel invité

_Hey ! Une semaine après le précédent chapitre, me revoilà avec un nouveau tout fraîchement écrit ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 24**

**POV Law**

Comme il nous l'avait promis, Eustass-ya est venu nous chercher pour nous emmener au studio. Malheureusement, notre court séjour dans sa demeure lui a donné une nouvelle idée d'invention. Ce que je redoute le plus est qu'il créé un cyborg wagon pour ensuite lui trouver un nom atroce comme Carman ou encore Abellon.

Si il invente vraiment cette chose pour transporter de la nourriture et des objets dans les différentes pièces, je promets de ne plus mettre un pied chez lui. Déjà qu'un cyborg gardien qui s'enterre six pieds sous terre est effrayant, alors je n'imagine même pas un homme wagon qui va venir livrer le petit-déjeuner le matin.

Ce qui est certain est que je ne lui donnerai jamais cette idée. Je ne le dirais d'ailleurs à personne et surtout pas à Luffy qui va vouloir une horreur pareille dans notre future maison. Cet atroce image mentale ne mérite que de disparaitre dans le néant, en même temps que mon petit ange termine son repas.

\- Bon les gars, allons-y ! Je dois vous emmené au studio Moby Dick et j'ai déjà promis de ne pas être en retard !

Nous suivons Eustass-ya jusqu'à son bébé, la Vitoria Punk. Comme pour l'allée, nous roulons à toute vitesse. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment les autorités peuvent le laisser en liberté, à rouler à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres par heures, sans perdre son permis. Ah, mais que suis-je bête ! Il ne peut pas perdre son permis puisqu'il ne l'a jamais passé et les policiers ne peuvent pas l'arrêter puisqu'il fait partie de l'une des familles les plus riches qui aident financièrement le pays, tout comme les Don Quichotte.

D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il ait voulu convaincre Doffy de le laisser séjourner dans notre maison secondaire, sur la plage privée de la Don Quichotte Family est plus qu'étrange. Je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper que mon oncle lui a demandé un service qui a un rapport avec Luffy et moi.

\- Eustass-ya, donne moi la véritable raison pour laquelle mon oncle t'a appelé.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tu te fais des scènes !

\- Kidd, je ne plaisante pas et tu le sais parfaitement.

Bon d'accord, je m'avoue vaincu. Doffy m'a bien appelé pour quelque chose de précis… mais je ne te le dirais pas !

Il me tire la langue comme le kid qu'il est. Sérieusement, je ne suis vraiment entouré que de gamins mais je ne vais pas me plaindre parce que mon adorable Luffy en est un aussi.

Nous arrivons au studio, accueilli par Doffy et un autre homme que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Il est plus petit que mon oncle, sûrement d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Il a une longue cicatrice horizontal qui coupe toute sa tête en passant par son nez. Il fume une cigare et sa main gauche est remplacé par un crochet.

\- Law~ Luffy~ Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps~ Fufufu~

\- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances, le flamant rose ?

\- Oh mais rien~

Le menteur. Il prépare forcément quelque chose. Un Doflamingo qui ne prépare rien dans son coin n'est pas un Doflamingo tout comme un Rossinante qui ne se brule pas n'est pas un Rossinante.

\- Fufufu~ Les garçons, je vous présente Crocodile. C'est le joaillier qui s'est chargé de confectionner la bague que tu as demandé, Law~

C'était rapide. J'ai appelé Doffy avant-hier soir pour lui décrire la bague et elle est déjà prête. Cet imbécile de flamant rose me tend une boîte que je récupère. J'ouvre la boîte d'une main pendant que l'autre repousse Luffy pour éviter de gâcher la surprise.

\- Elle est magnifique… C'est parfait !

\- Bien sûr qu'elle est parfaite gamin ! C'est moi qui l'ait fait. Sérieusement, ce volatile collant ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Réussir à réunir tous les matériaux nécessaires en une nuit est fort mais avoir pu se procurer une pierre vraiment rare qui n'a que vingt exemplaires découvert à ce jour relève du miracle. Cet idiot t'as donné une grande place dans son cœur fermé, gamin.

\- Je sais, même si il peut être plus énervant qu'un bruyant perroquet, il fait quand même partie de ma précieuse famille…

Je ne peux pas empêché mes lèvres de se retrousser et je suis presque certain que mes joues portent une légère couleur rosé. Je sais parfaitement que Crocodile-ya a raison. Je l'ai toujours su depuis que j'ai été adopté. Je regrette d'ailleurs souvent de ne pas montrer mon amours aux deux frères qui se sont tant occupés d'un orphelin comme moi. Entendre que je suis aimé par eux me rend heureux et me donne envie de les remercier correctement, même si je ne sais pas comment le faire.

\- Law~ Tu viens de dire que tu tiens à nous~

\- Bien sûr… stupide flamant rose…

\- Fufufu~ Rossy sera heureux de l'entendre~

C'est gênant d'avouer mon amour pour ma famille mais si je devais passer par là pour leur montrer à quel point je leur suis reconnaissant alors je le ferais. Je sais que ce ne sera pas suffisant pour les remercier de m'aimer et j'espère sincèrement trouver un moyen de le faire correctement.

Nous arrivons devant la porte de la salle de tournage. Entre-temps, j'ai rangé la boite contenant la bague dans ma poche pour prendre la main de Luffy à la place. Doffy ouvre la porte pour dévoiler une salle avec six fauteuils pour deux personnes, placés en demi-cercles faisant face aux caméras.

Tout le monde est déjà assis. Ace-ya et Sabo-ya sont à l'extrémité la plus proche de la porte. Rebecca et Bonney-ya sont juste à côté avec un fauteuil vide de l'autre côté. Shanks-ya est assis seul sur l'autre fauteuil du centre. Zoro-ya et Sanji-ya sont à côté de Hancock-ya et Vivi-ya qui sont à l'autre extrémité.

Il est clair que le fauteuil vide est pour Luffy et moi. Nous nous dirigeons vers le groupe pour rejoindre notre place. Ce qui est étrange est que Eustass-ya vient avec nous pour s'asseoir à côté de Shanks-ya. Ce crétin ose m'envoyer un sourire disant clairement : « Je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, le chirurgien flippant ! » Le rouquin confirme ma traduction en me tirant la langue comme le méchant garçon qu'il est.

\- Très bien, mes chers téléspectateurs ! Vous allez dès à présent découvrir ce dernier « jeu » avec notre duo LawLu qui n'est au courant de rien ! Tous les autres savent de quoi il en est question puisque ce sont eux qui ont préparé l'événement avec l'aide de notre invité, le célèbre punk et mécanicien Vegapunk ! Un petit commentaire pour tous les citoyens qui regardent cette émission, monsieur Vegapunk ?

\- J'arrive pas à croire que cet associable chirurgien qui n'a que quatre amis en tout ait réussi à se trouver un petit ami !

\- Oh ? Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Ouais ! On s'est rencontré à un bal pour les différentes familles riches du pays. Trafalgar venait de se faire adopter par les Don Quichotte donc c'était aussi un moyen de le présenter.

\- Les Don Quichotte sont riches depuis le début !? Je pensais que c'était une famille aisé grâce à la grande entreprise de mode qu'ils gèrent…

\- Nan, ils sont riches depuis plusieurs générations mais on décidé qu'ils ne voulaient pas vivre comme les autres. Ils travaillent et n'ont pas de domestiques mais assistent toujours aux bals.

Cet idiot aime vraiment raconter la vie d'autrui. Si c'est ainsi, moi aussi je peux révéler de petits secrets croustillant, en commençant par une information que les fans de Vegapunk rêveraient de découvrir, son véritable nom.

\- Tu parles de moi, Eustass-ya, mais c'est bien toi qui m'a harcelé pour devenir ton ami. Sur ce coup là, tu en as aussi peu que moi. À part mon équipe médicale et moi, tu n'as aucun autre ami. Et ton robot ne comptent pas.

\- Hey ! Ne critique pas Killer ! Il est très sensible ! Si il t'entendait il aurait les larmes aux yeux, snif. Au moins, mon meilleur ami n'est pas un ours polaire !

\- Bepo aime juste porter son costume d'ours !

\- Oui, parce que c'est ton animal préféré ! Tu aimes tout ce qui est mignon et doux~

Sur ce coup là, Eustass-ya a gagné la joute verbale mais je ne compte pas m'avouer vaincu. La prochaine fois, je sortirais vainqueur comme c'est souvent le cas. J'ai déjà quatre cents cinquante trois victoires contre quatre cents douze défaites.

\- Bon, reprend Shanks-ya, je ne veux pas gâcher votre délire mais on doit reprendre l'émission, même si c'est très intéressant d'en apprendre plus sur nos célébrités, notamment le véritable nom ou prénom de Vegapunk.

\- Bon alors moi, Eustass Kidd, vais vous dévoiler le jeu ! Il s'agit… du mariage de notre couple préféré !

\- Hé ! C'est pas juste ! C'est mon boulot de présenter le jeu ! En plus, je voulais vraiment présenter celui là…

Je rêve, ces types nous ont préparé un mariage. Comment ont-ils su que j'ai demandé la main de Luffy ? Nous n'étions pas filmé… n'est-ce pas ? J'espère honnêtement que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'espionner mes moments seuls avec mon Luffy !

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà, nous nous retrouverons pour une date indéterminée ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a .plu et vivement le mariage de notre couple adoré !_


	25. Kidd devient fou

_Bon... Je vous avoue ne pas savoir si je dois être fière ou avoir honte de ce chapitre... On dirait que j'ai fumé quelque chose et c'est très... Je vous laisse le découvrir..._

**Chapitre 25**

**POV Kidd**

J'ai vraiment été étonné lorsque Doflamingo m'a appelé, mais pire encore, j'ai été abasourdi d'entendre la raison de cet appel. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un jour quelqu'un me demanderait de l'aide pour préparer un mariage surprise? En tout cas, cette personne n'est certainement pas moi.

Une fois le choc passé, j'ai demandé à Doffy les noms des futurs mariés. J'ai été de nouveau stupéfait. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à croire que cet associable et effrayant chirurgien ait pu se trouver un petit ami avant moi, et encore moins un aussi connu que Monkey D Luffy. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas si cette question a été posé trop tôt pour que mon pauvre cerveau ne disjoncte pas.

Bien évidemment, en tant que bon fourbe qui se respecte, Doffy avait déjà prévu que je ne le croirais pas. Il m'a alors proposé de le voir de mes propres yeux, mercredi après-midi. Il avait vraiment tout prévu, y compris les réactions du soi-disant couple.

Selon lui, le couple profiterait de leur temps libre pour avoir un rendez-vous, en oubliant qu'ils sont célèbres. J'entre alors en action et les sauve de leurs fans. En me voyant, Law aura l'idée d'emmener Luffy chez moi puisque c'est comme avoir un parc d'attraction personnel. Luffy sera alors émerveillé et voudra avoir une maison pareille. Law lui fait alors une demande en mariage accidentelle que Luffy acceptera.

Doffy était persuadé de ce qu'il avançait. Il était même jusqu'à aller acheter tous les sortes de pierres précieuses pour être certain qu'il aurait à sa disposition celui ou ceux que Law voudrait utiliser pour la bague. Il avait même réussi à se procurer un morceau de diamant rouge, la couleur la plus rare pour cette pierre.

Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tout allait se passer comme prévu. Les plans sont réputés pour avoir des imprévus, sauf peut-être ceux d'un certain flamant rose. En effet, aussi surprenant que cela puisse l'être, les évènements se sont réellement passé ainsi.

Doffy m'avait demandé d'installer une caméra de surveillance à l'entrée de chez moi pour filmer le moment. J'étais assez septique mais je fis quand même la demande en ajoutant une fonction enregistrement à mon Pacifista.

Depuis ma Victoria Punk adoré, j'ai observé l'interaction entre Law et Luffy qui était vraiment étonnant. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que voyait mes yeux. Les humains avaient raison, l'amour change vraiment les gens. Je ne voyais que cette solution pour résoudre à ce grave problème. Comment quelqu'un de censé peut ne pas remarquer une grosse tête sortir du sol pour espionner en émettant une lumière rouge depuis les yeux !?

Je devais reconnaître l'évidence. Law était aimé et vivait le parfait amour avec son âme sœur. J'étais assez partagé. D'un côté, j'étais heureux du bonheur de mon ami mais d'un autre côté, j'étais triste. Triste de n'avoir personne. Triste de ne plus pouvoir embêter Law sur le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir de petit ami. Triste d'être le seul parmi le groupe d'amis à ne sortir avec personne. Bien sûr, pour ce dernier point il y avait toujours Bepo mais c'est un cas à part puisque je le considère comme le gros nounours de la bande et non comme un homme.

C'est donc ainsi que je me retrouve à effectuer la quête suprême que le dieu stratège flamant rose m'a confié, celui d'aider Law à revêtir son costume de mariage constitué d'un magnifique manteau à plume d'oiseau jaune et noir. Apparemment, c'est une tradition chez les Don Quichotte.

\- Pas question que je porte ça !

\- Allez Trafalgar, fais pas ta chochotte ! C'est pas si pire que ça !

\- Ne mens pas Kidd ! C'est atroce ! On dirait que c'est l'union entre un flamant et une abeille ! Une flabeille !

\- Hahahaha ! Une flabeille ! C'est parfait pour toi ! Tu es le neveux d'un flamant rose, le fils d'un flamant noir et le petit ami d'un tournesol ! Tu es le parfait flabeille !

\- Tais-toi… Tu empires les choses…

\- Trêve de plaisanterie, si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai entendu dire que la tenue traditionnelle de Luffy était tout aussi ridicule que la tienne.

\- Ça ne me rassure pas tant que ça…

\- Tant pis pour toi ! Moi je sens que je vais bien m'amuser !

À contrecœur, Law fini par enfiler ce tas de plumes. La vue est tellement ridicule que je n'ose pas du tout à me moquer ouvertement de lui. Je vais même plus loin et sors un appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment. Je suis sûr que tout le monde va vouloir s'arracher les copies !

La cérémonie n'est pas ordinaire. Nous avons décidé de le faire d'une manière originale, qui n'a de tradition que les vêtements parce que les familles Don Quichotte et Monkey D sont vraiment hilarant à ce niveau là.

J'attends le signal pour emmener Law dans la bonne salle. Nous allons faire en sorte que les deux amants arrivent en même temps pour que la super prédiction suprême de Doffy se réalise ! Selon le magnifique don du flamant rose, Law va présenter la bague à Luffy à ce moment là, lançant alors le coup d'envoi du mariage !

Mon portable se met à vibrer. L'heure est arrivé. Je conduis Law jusqu'à la plus grande salle du studio, qui occupe tout le premier étage du bâtiment. Nous l'avons décoré de tout ce qui évoque un mariage comme des ballons de toutes les couleurs, des gros stickers en forme de cœurs collés aux murs, des ballons en forme de cœurs, des guirlandes faites à partir de doujinshi, des stickers de citrons choisis par Jewelry Bonney, des posters de yaoi et bien évidemment une affiche sur l'importance de l'utilisation du lubrifiant et des préservatifs lors des rapports sexuels. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que Law en ait besoin puisqu'il est médecin mais Rossy à insisté pour le mettre en évidence dans la salle.

Nous arrivons au bonne étage depuis la porte est tandis que Luffy, accompagné de Roronoa, arrive par la porte ouest. L'amant de Law porte un costume de viande qui a l'air délicieux. La tradition des Monkey D veut que le marié porte un déguisement de la nourriture qu'il préfère. Entre le manteau à plumes avec les couleurs préférées dessus et le costume de la nourriture préféré, c'était très certainement un destin que ces deux familles se rencontrent.

Les deux groupes s'avancent vers la scène, sous les regards des invités déjà installés. Je rejoins ma place situé à la première rangée et attends. Une minute, deux minutes, trois minutes, quatre minutes, cinq minutes et trente milles minutes plus tard, toujours rien. Qu'attend donc Trafalgar pour donner la bague à Luffy ? Peut-être qu'il est tout simplement trop timide de le faire devant tout le monde, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible.

\- Oi ! Trafalgar ! T'es trop timide pour demander la main de ton amant ?

\- Tais-toi Eustass-ya. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles puisque je lui ai déjà demandé sa main. Si je ne l'avais pas fais, ce mariage n'aurait jamais eut lieu.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attend alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, celui qui va nous rendre mari et mari ?

\- Je parlais pas de ça ! Le maire ne compte pas se montrer tant que tu n'auras pas demandé la main de Luffy avec la bague !

\- Oh, ça… En fait, je l'ai déjà fais.

Comment est-ce possible ? Le grand, le magnifique, le divin, le majestueux, le puissant Doflamingo se serait trompé ? Ceci doit être un rêve, je ne peux pas le croire. En tant que grand et fidèle adepte de la religion Don Quichotte, je suis persuadé que le diable Trafalgar est la cause de tous mes malheurs. Doflamingo ne peut pas avoir tord !

\- Eustass-ya… Tu es sur d'aller bien ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'est toi qui ne va pas bien !

\- D'accord… Si tu veux… Mais en attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui vénère Doffy à voix haute, en croyant le penser dans sa tête… En tant que médecin, je te conseille d'arrêter de fumer si tu ne veux pas aller dans un asile de fou. Si tu veux, je peux t'écrire une lettre de recommandation pour l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche, j'ai une connaissance là-bas.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème Trafalgar ! Ce qui est impensable est que Doffy ait pu avoir faux ! Quand as-tu pu même trouver le temps de montrer la bague à Luffy !?

\- Oh c'est simple, je l'ai fais quand on s'est rejoint aux toilettes tout à l'heure.

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. La raison pour laquelle Trafalgar a voulu aller au toilette est qu'il voulait montrer la bague à son amant. Cet idiot à tord. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai un problème mental mais lui. Quel genre de personne avec un bon sens irait demander la main d'une personne dans les toilettes !?

**À suivre...**

_Voilà... Je vous avais prévenu... Sauf si... Sauf si ce n'est pas moi qui est devenue folle mais Kidd ! Ouais, c'est ça ! J'ai résolu le mystère par mon déni !_


	26. La mystérieuse bague

_Et... Me revoilà ! Je vous ai manqué ? Non ? Tant pis mais laissez moi vous expliquer quelque chose... En réalité, vous n'avez pas encore compris le but de l'introduction de ce chapitre alors je vais le dévoiler à ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore compris. En fait, là où je veux en venir est classé top secret dans mes archives du ministère de la défense des introductions alors vous ne devez le dire à personne ! Voilà... En fait, ce que je fais depuis le début de ce chapitre ne sert qu'à une seule et unique chose ! Cette mystérieuse chose que je vais vous dévoiler va vous surprendre au point où vous allez détester l'inventeur de cette arme de torture ultime ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est pire que de ce faire couper par une feuille de papier ! Et cette arme si dangereuse n'est autre que le secret que je vais vous révéler ! Ceux qui ne sont pas près mentalement à lire la suite, je vous déconseille de poser un œil sur la fin de ce paragraphe parce que vous risquez de faire une crise cardiaque car, oui, ce long message n'est destiné qu'à vous faire perdre du temps en tournant en rond comme le fait si bien le président de la France Emanuel Macron, lors de ses allocutions ! Et oui ! Vous vous êtes fait avoir en beauté et vous vous demandez actuellement pourquoi vous perdez votre temps à continuer de lire ces mots ! Mais rassurez vous mes chers lecteurs, je vais mettre fin à votre souffrance en mettant fin à cet interminable discours inutile. Pour ce faire, je le dois de vous remercier comme il se doit de suivre mon histoire avec autant de ferveur et se loyauté. Merci chers lecteurs et bonne lecture du chapitre qui ne sera pas comme cet introduction qui n'a ni queue ni tête. Sur ceux, je me dois de vous laisser poursuivre votre aventure, mes chers camarades ! Que la chance soit avec vous !_

**Chapitre 26**

**POV Law**

Après l'annonce du « jeu », je suis retourné dans la chambre que le studio nous a prêté au début de l'émission. Kidd était censé m'accompagner pour m'aider à me préparer à mon mariage mais cet idiot s'est endormi sur le lit. Je l'entends d'ailleurs marmonner dans son sommeil.

\- Tradition… Plumes… Viande… Mariage…

Si je devais deviner de quoi parle son rêve, je dirais qu'il assiste à mon mariage avec Luffy. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il mentionne les plumes et la viande mais ces éléments ont sûrement un lien avec la quelconque tradition qu'il s'invente.

\- Flabeille… Haha… Ridicule…

Flabeille est sûrement un jeu de mots. Le « beille » doit venir de « abeille » ou « corbeille » puisque ce sont mes deux seuls mots qui se finissent ainsi. Le plus compliqué est de trouver le mot commençant par « fla ». En effet, il y a pas mal de mots qui débutent par cette syllabe comme flacon, flâner, flash, flamme ou encore flamand.

En parlant du dernier mot, le foutu flamand rose qui me sert d'oncle a encore laissé traîner ses plumes partout. Honnêtement, si il continue de perdre ainsi son plumage, il ne va rester qu'un tas de viande pas très appétissant. Attendez… Plumes ? Viande ? Mariage ? Ne me dites pas que Kidd rêve de Luffy en train de manger Doffy durant le mariage parce que mon crétin de petit ami l'a prit pour de la viande !?

\- Demander… Toilette… Romantique…

D'accord, maintenant toute cette histoire devient vraiment très étrange. Je pense que je vais laisser Kidd délirer dans son sommeil pendant que je vais aller voir Luffy. Il reste tout juste dix minutes avant la cérémonie et je voudrais lui demander la main correctement avant de me marier avec lui. Heureusement que j'ai tout prévu et que je lui ai donné rendez-vous dans le jardin, sur le toit du bâtiment.

Je quitte la chambre en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller le gros dormeur avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur. Je ne sais honnêtement pas à quoi ressemble le jardin, je sais simplement qu'il existe par le biais d'une conversation. Conversation que j'ai eu avec l'ami de tout le monde, sauf peut-être un certain Roronoa Zoro-ya, j'ai nommé le plan du bâtiment.

Je me rends compte de la bêtise que je viens de penser. Peut-être que j'ai trop écouté Shanks-ya raconter n'importe quoi lors de ses commentaires qui ne font pas présentateur mais plutôt commentateurs de football. Oui, c'est forcément pour cette raison que mon cerveau déraille.

Avant d'aider encore plus à la propagation du virus mortel nommé « idiotie », l'ascenseur émet un signal sonore qui me sors de ma transe. Je suis enfin arrivée dans le jardin qui, honnêtement, est magnifique. Tout le toit est recouvert d'herbe d'où poussent une multitude de fleurs aux diverses couleurs et formes. Il n'y avait aucune logique dans l'emplacement des fleurs mais c'est bien ce qui fait le charme de cette endroit parfait pour un pique nique.

Luffy ne tarde pas à arriver. Il porte un beau costume blanc qui forme un contraste avec le noir de ma tenue. Je suis certain qu'il est triste de ne pas porter du rouge mais la couleur immaculée lui va comme un gant. Après tout, ce n'est pas mon petit ange pour rien.

\- Wouah, c'est magnifique… Je savais pas que Moby avait un si bel endroit… C'est ça que tu voulais me montrer quand tu m'as dis d'aller sur le toit, Law ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Luffy, tu te souviens quand on a décidé de se marier un jour ? Je t'ai dis à ce moment là que je voulais demander ta main correctement et je pense que ce moment est venu. En même temps, à part maintenant, je ne vois pas quand est-ce que je pourrais le faire parce que c'est bête de demander la main de quelqu'un après le mariage. Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Monkey D Luffy, accepterais-tu de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur Terre en m'épousant ?

Je pose un genou à terre comme le feraient les hommes dans les films à l'eau de rose. Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de prendre cette pose et de dire cette phrase cliché mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire ce que je voulais au départ. Ce petit imprévu m'a empêché de demander la main de Luffy à bord d'une croisière de luxe. J'avais prévu une petite animation sur le thème des pirates où les passagers devait trouver le légendaire trésor du navire. La bague devait être dans le coffre et j'aurais alors pu demander Luffy en dès que nous aurions mis la main sur le trésor. Je suis déçu de ne pas pouvoir le faire mais bon, tant pis, la situation m'oblige à laisser tomber.

Je sors la petite boîte que m'a donné Doffy plus tôt dans la journée puis soulève le couvercle pour le dévoiler aux yeux de mon amant. C'est une belle bague en argent. Il y a deux oiseaux côte à côte, la tête tourné l'un vers l'autre avec leurs becs qui se touchent. Les seules autres couleurs sont les deux petites pierres précieuses sertis à l'emplacement du seul œil visible de chaque oiseau. L'oiseau de droite à une pierre rouge, la couleur préférée de Luffy, tandis que l'oiseau de gauche à une pierre jaune, ma couleur préférée.

\- Wouah... Elle est magnifique... Merci Law !

\- Je suis heureux qu'elle te plaise.

\- Je l'adore ! Mais les bagues ne devraient pas être plus simple et n'avoir qu'un, voir un grand et plusieurs petits diamants ? Il me semble que c'est ce que disais Nami lorsqu'elle discutait avec Robin sur le fait de vouloir avoir un belle grosse bague bien cher...

Je ne connais pas personnellement cette fameuse Nami mais je peux déjà dire qu'elle adore l'argent et tout ce qui a de la valeur. Je suis certain qu'elle baverait de jalousie lorsqu'elle verra l'alliance sur le doigt de Luffy. Après tout, cette bague peut bien être l'une des plus cher qui existe.

\- Pff hahaha, si je t'avais acheté ce genre de bague, tu ne l'aurais jamais porté ! Tu n'es pas le genre de personne à aimer porter des bijoux et encore moi des toutes simple ! C'est pourquoi cette bague nous servira à la fois de bague de fiançailles et d'alliance, ce qui tombe bien puisqu'on va se marier quelques minutes après nos fiançailles. Peut importe ce que les gens pense, je préfère t'offrir une bague qui te plaira plutôt qu'une qui te laissera indifférent.

\- Shishishi, tu me connais si bien Traffy !

\- Je sais, j'ai eu le temps de te cerner en une semaine ! Mais... Ces oiseaux ont beaucoup de signification... Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai choisi ceux là en particulier alors que j'aurai très bien pu prendre un petit singe comme toi ?

\- Hé ! Je suis pas un singe !

\- Sûr ? Monkey D Luffy ?

\- Ah... Si... Je suis un singe...

Luffy est vraiment adorable lorsqu'il se fait embêter. Sa petite moue lorsqu'il n'est pas d'accord est tout simplement irrésistible. Je dois faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas le prendre dans mes bras et ainsi gâcher ce moment unique dans la vie.

\- Hahaha, c'est bon, je te taquine ! Je vais te le dire. Ces oiseaux sont des Inséparables, aussi appelé des Lovebirds. Ils ne vivent jamais seul, toujours en couple et ne se séparent jamais. De plus, le diamant, la pierre précieuse utilisé pour les yeux, est le symbole de l'amour éternel et de la pureté. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est vraiment romantique ? Ensemble à jamais, unis par notre amour éternel et pur.

Il y a quelque chose que je ne dis pas au sujet de la bague. Ce n'est pas que je veuille cacher quoi que ce soit mais je ne pense pas que Luffy sera heureux d'apprendre à quel point sa bague est cher. Le diamant est une pierre précieuse qui vaut beaucoup d'argent mais selon la couleur de celui-ci, les prix peuvent grimper. La couleur la plus cher est le rouge, il n'y en a que vingt trouvé dans le monde entier. Je ne sais pas comment Doffy a pu s'en procurer deux morceaux, aussi petits soient-ils, mais c'est un vrai miracle. Mon oncle a tout donné pour moi et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

\- Wouah... J'adore Traffy ! Je ne la retirerais jamais, comme ça j'aurai toujours avec moi notre amour ! Mais... Traffy aussi doit avoir notre amour avec lui !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai demandé au joailler de faire une paire. Je te l'ai dis, non ? Elle nous servira également d'alliance.

\- Je suis si heureux Law...

\- Moi aussi, Luffy. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Pour toujours.

Je m'approche doucement de mon petit ange pour lui donner un doux baiser, scellant ainsi notre promesse de s'aimer éternellement. Cet amour que je lui porte a bien plus de valeur à mes yeux que toutes les richesses de la terre.

**À suivre...**

_Bon... J'ai dû bien vous faire chier avec mon introduction (en tout cas à ceux qui l'ont lu) alors je vais faire court pour celui-ci. Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que ça vous a plu et à bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire ! Bye bye !_


	27. Mariage de pirate

_Et le moment que vous attendiez tous est enfin arrivé ! Nos deux amants vont enfin se marier ! _

**Chapitre 27**

**POV Luffy**

L'heure du mariage approche à grand pas. Je n'ai encore jamais assisté à un mariage alors je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Cependant, je ne suis pas vraiment stressé mais plutôt impatient parce que j'ai entendu dire qu'il y aura un buffet. J'espère sincèrement qu'il y aura de la viande ou je devrais demander à Sanji d'utiliser Paco, l'ami ananas d'Ace, et Mingo, l'oncle poulet de Torao, pour me faire son délicieux pilet à l'ananas.

En parlant de Torao, il est vraiment beau dans son costume noir. Le noir lui va vraiment bien, tout comme le jaune d'ailleurs. La bague qu'il m'a présenté était vraiment magnifique et tellement romantique que Nami sera forcément jalouse. Honnêtement, je pense que je suis vraiment chanceux, je suis sur le point de me marier à un homme vraiment exceptionnel.

Le mariage débute d'ailleurs dans quelques minutes. Torao et moi avons dû nous séparer pour rejoindre nos chambres. Apparemment, quelqu'un devrait venir me chercher pour m'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de mariage.

Je commence à m'ennuyer lorsque mon père entre à la porte après avoir toqué dessus. Je ne cesse de lui répéter que cette action est tout à fait inutile mais il ne m'écoute pas. Tant pis pour lui, il se fatigue pour rien.

\- Prêt à te marier, fiston ?

\- Bien sûr ! J'ai hâte d'y être ! C'est mon premier mariage !

\- Ce que tu viens de dire peut porter à confusion. Heureusement, je suis ton père et je sais ce que tu veux dire par là, mais ne formule pas comme ça ta phrase devant Law ou il pourrait mal le prendre, d'accord ?

\- D'accord…

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dis de mal mais j'ai compris le message de mon père. Il ne faut pas que je dise à Torao que j'ai hâte de me marier avec lui ou Torao risque de me quitter.

Papa m'emmène jusqu'à une double porte qu'il ouvre, dévoilant une grande salle occupé principalement par une piscine. Un grand bateau pirate flotte au centre de l'eau et depuis l'entrée où je me trouve, je peux voir certains de mes amis assis sur des chaises disposés sur le navire.

Une douce musique parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles, sûrement joué par mon ami Brook. Je l'avais déjà entendu une fois, lorsque j'étais passé devant un mariage avec Robin. Si je me souviens bien des paroles de mon amie, cette musique s'appelait la « marche nuptiale » ou quelque chose dans ce style.

Je traverse le port de fortune qui relie l'entrée et le bateau aux côtés de mon père. Ma tête était à présent suffisamment en hauteur pour voir tout le pont recouvert de fausses herbes. Je remarque la tête de Torao de l'autre côté de la rambarde avec Nante à ses côtés. Il doit certainement être en train de monter lui aussi. Nous posons d'ailleurs en même temps le pied sur le pont.

\- Bon fiston, je te laisse là pour pouvoir aller rejoindre ma place. Toi tu vas te diriger vers le mât et te tenir du côté où se trouvent tous tes amis. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Je fais ce que mon père m'a dit. Une fois arrivé au mât en même temps que Torao, je remarque que le bateau à, en effet été divisé en trois. Le pont n'a pas été coupé en trois parts égales mais plutôt en trois parts inégales. En effet, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde de mon côté et du côté des employés de Moby Dick que du côté de Torao, ce qui prouve les paroles des rares amis de mon futur mari.

Je suis assez heureux de connaître toutes les personnes qui assiste à mon mariage mais Torao doit être assez perturber. De ce que je sais, à part la Don Quichotte Family, ses quatre amis, les participants de l'émission, les différents invités spéciaux et les employés du Moby Dick avec qui nous travaillons, Torao ne connait personne. En parlant des rares amis de Torao, je ne vois pas Kiddy mais je n'y fais pas plus attention, il dois surement être en train de faire la grosse commission au toilette.

Quelqu'un nous rejoint rapidement au mât. Il se tient debout, entre nous et le bois, vers l'espace libre laissé par Torao et moi. Je suis surpris de voir que c'est mon oncle Shanks qui nous a rejoint.

\- Et c'est partie pour le dernier événement de cette longue épisode, j'ai nommé le mariage de notre couple favoris ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, nos deux tourtereaux vont se marier sur un bateau pirate ! Et oui, quoi de mieux qu'un bon thème pour rendre ce merveilleux moment encore meilleur ? Trêve de bavardages, venons à l'essentiel. Je sais ce que vous vous dites, très chers téléspectateurs. Vous pensez que ce n'est pas un mariage officiel ? Que nos deux tourtereaux ne s'aiment pas pour de vrai ? Et bien, vous avez tout faux ! Ce mariage a été approuvé par la mairie et Trafalgar Law a bel et bien demander la main de Monkey D Luffy lorsqu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards ! Et oui, nous avons là une vidéo qui a été prise à leur insu, lorsqu'ils étaient à l'entrée de la demeure de Eustass Kidd, alias Vegapunk ! En parlant de lui, où est-il ?

Je ne savais pas que la demande en mariage de Torao a été filmé. J'ai vraiment hâte de la visionner avec mon futur mari. Je vais essayer de me souvenir qu'il faut que je demande à l'oncle Shanks ou à l'ananas de me donner une copie. Peut-être que Mingo et Nante en veulent aussi, il faudrait que je leur demande aussi.

Une quelconque personne que je ne connais pas mais qui porte les vêtements d'un employé du Moby Dick s'approche de Shanks et lui chuchote quelque chose dans l'oreille avant de partir. Mon oncle semble encore plus joyeux que tout à l'heure, si c'est même possible.

\- Alors, on vient de m'annoncer que Kidd a été vu dans les toilettes en train de faire du somnambulisme. Apparemment, il est actuellement en train de rire tout seul à propos de demande en mariage dans cet endroit pas très romantique. Nous allons donc le laisser dans son rêve à moitié éveillé et commencer sans plus tarder la cérémonie de mariage ! En tant que présentateur et avec les pouvoirs que m'accorde la mairie, je suis celui qui a l'immense chance de déclarer officiellement mari et mari notre couple préféré, le LawLu !

La musique, bel et bien joué par Brook, s'arrête pour laisser place au silence. Tout le monde est concentré sur nous. Shanks sort un petit paquet de fiches en carton qu'il lit à voix haute.

\- Nous sommes tous réunis en ce jour merveilleux pour unir à vie mon neveu Monkey D Luffy et sa tendre viand- Hé ! Qui a échangé mes fiches avec ceux là !? Rah ! Bon, tant pis ! Je vais le faire sans notes ! Bref, reprenons là où nous nous sommes arrêtés. Hum ! Nous sommes tous réunis en ce jour merveilleux pour unir à vie notre couple préféré, le LawLu. Je ne connais pas par cœur toutes les étapes alors Trafalgar Law, seriez-vous prêt à aimer et chérir Monkey D Luffy dans la vie comme dans la mort ?

\- Oui.

\- Monkey D Luffy, accepteriez vous de vivre à jamais auprès de votre bien aimé ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Très bien. Au nom de Davy Jones, je vous déclare officiellement mari et mari ! Vous pouvez embrasser le mari !

Torao dépose l'une de ses mains dans mon dos tandis que l'autre va derrière ma tête et me donne l'un de ses délicieux doux baisers. Je pense avoir entendu des cris mais je ne suis sur de rien, trop occupé à savourer les délicieuses lèvres de mon homme. Je sens Torao me lécher avant d'entrer en force dans ma bouche. Il l'explore en profondeur, me faisant gémir. J'ai chaud, je me sens bizarre, mais j'aime ce que mon mari me fait ressentir. C'est bien là première fois qu'il me donne ce genre de baiser et je suis bien déçu lorsque Torao s'arrête pour nous laisser respirer.

\- Et bah ! Quel baiser très chaud ! Vu les regards excités des deux amants, je pense que la cérémonie de mariage est terminée. Nous allons donc laisser les deux amants profiter de leur moment d'intimité dans la seule pièce du navire de fortune ! Le charpentier Franky et le mécanicien Kidd ont bien fait d'ajouter une chambre au bateau !

Torao ne perd pas de temps m'emmener dans la chambre. Nos vêtements nous quittent bien vite et je me souviendrai toujours de ma première fois avec l'homme de mon cœur. C'était tout simplement génial, quoiqu'un peu douloureux au début mais le moment restait quand même magique.

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà. Bon, pour ceux qui se le demande, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si je vais faire un lemon mais il y a plus de chance que ce soit un non qu'un oui. Vous êtes prévenus._


	28. Okamanisation

_Wouah... Je sens qu'on s'approche de la fin... Je pense qu'il nous reste deux chapitres avant la fin de cette histoire... Il ne me reste plus grand chose à raconter donc je pense que deux chapitres seront suffisants. Si ce que je prévois est juste, on aurait alors pile 30 chapitres pour cet histoire ! Ce serait magnifique, non ? En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 28**

**POV Law**

Je me réveille calmement de mon doux sommeil. Je ressens de petits balancements, comme si j'étais en mer. Mon petit ange dort encore profondément dans mes bras, se remettant de la veille. Je ne peux pas être plus heureux. Hier, nous nous sommes unis aussi bien physiquement que spirituellement. Je touche délicatement la bague à mon doigt en repensant à mes souvenirs de ce moment magnifique. En fermant les yeux, je peux encore revoir très clairement chaque détail de ma première fois avec Luffy.

Je peux revoir le moment où je l'ai déshabillé avant de l'allonger sur le lit. Je peux revoir son magnifique visage plein de luxure lorsque je lui donnais de l'attention. Je peux encore ressentir le goût qu'il avait sous moi. Je peux revoir son mignon visage plein de timidité lorsqu'il m'a demandé si il pouvait me déshabiller. Je peux me souvenir de l'odeur que son trou dégageait lorsque j'ai mis mon nez dedans. Je peux me souvenir de ma langue entrant en lui et de l'existant son que j'ai pu obtenir. Je peux revoir le moment où j'ai mis en lui un doigt couvert du lubrifiant posé en évidence sur le lit avec un préservatif. Je peux encore l'entendre me quémander de lui donner plus. Je peux encore me souvenir de la vue de son trou aspirant mon membre couvert de préservatif. Je peux encore me souvenir de notre libération tout simplement parfaite.

Rien qu'en y repensant, je suis devenu dur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. D'un côté, je ne peux pas laisser mon entrejambe souffrir de la sorte mais de l'autre côté, je ne veux pas lâcher Luffy.

\- Mmh~ Torao~ Plus… vite~ Ah~

Je pense que Luffy rêve de notre nuit mais le savoir n'aide pas à ma situation. Ses doux gémissements pourtant tellement parfait ne sont que torture pour le moment. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le prendre là, sur le champ, pendant qu'il est encore endormi mais ce serait du viol, même si nous sommes à présent marié.

\- Luffy… Réveille toi…

\- Mmh… ? Torao… ?

L'homme qui me fait perdre tous mes moyens se réveille en sortant le son le plus irrésistible au monde. Je suis tellement chanceux de l'avoir rien que pour moi. Je ne peux vraiment pas être plus heureux maintenant que je suis marié à lui.

\- Bonjour Luffy.

\- Bonjour, Torao~

\- Alors comme ça on rêve de notre nuit ensemble ?

Le rose aux joues de mon petit ange est tout simplement adorable. Je ne peux plus résister à l'envie de capturer ses lèvres pour commencer un doux baiser. Cette journée ne peut pas mieux commencer. La porte s'ouvre soudainement, dévoilant un flamant rose qui a oublié de s'épiler les poils des jambes. Finalement, je regrette ce que je viens de dire. Cette journée ne commence pas bien puisque ce foutu volatile vient de tout gâcher avec sa seule présence.

\- Fufufu~ Désolé du dérangement mais on a une séance photo à faire~ Je veux bien vous laisser continuer vos activités mais on ne peut pas déplacer cette séance puisque vous devez aller voir au Baratie ce midi~ Fufufu~ Pour me faire pardonner, je vais vous aider à débander~

Mon oncle fouille dans sa poche pour en ressortir une photo qu'il nous tend. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'image avec Luffy et je le regrette immédiatement. Comme l'a dit Doffy, nos érections ont immédiatement disparus à la vu de l'atrocité de la photo.

\- Fufufu~ Pas mal, non ? C'est le plus grand et le plus récent chef-d'œuvre d'Emporior Ivankov, le célèbre reine des okama~ Les gars, je vous présente l'arme ultime pour tuer l'amour, j'ai nommé l'amiral Akainu déguisé en fille !

\- Mamie Iva a fait ça ? Pourquoi elle a choisi Kakainu ? Ça ne lui va pas du tout !

\- Fufufu~ Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Luffy~ En fait, ton grand père voulait inviter tous les amiraux à votre mariage mais Akainu refusait de venir. Garp a alors demandé à Dragon qui lui-même à demandé à Ivankov de l'aide. C'était une torture pour Akainu, j'aurai presque de la pitié pour lui. Il ne voulait plus du tout sortir de chez lui après le traitement d'Ivankov mais finalement il a été obligé par Garp. Je ne pense pas que vous l'avez remarqué mais Akainu était présent lors de la cérémonie d'hier~

\- Ah bon ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu Kakainu…

\- Fufufu~ C'est normal~ Ivankov a finalement décidé d'avoir pitié de lui et l'a alors transformé en fille au lieu de le déguiser~ Je ne sais pas comment il a fait ce miracle mais elle a en même temps réalisé l'exploit que l'amiral Akainu aime son nouveau corps~ Tenez, regardez~ Il est pas mal en fille, non ?

Le volatile sort une autre photo de sa poche. Il nous la tend pour nous permettre de la voir. En effet, Akainu-ya était méconnaissable sur l'image. Au lieu de l'être mi-homme mi-femme de tout à l'heure, il y a cette fois une femme mature à part entière. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je respecterai mieux cet homme si il restait sous cette forme.

\- Wouah… Mamie Iva a fait du bon travail !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Luffy, Akainu-ya est bien mieux comme ça !

\- Fufufu~ Je suis d'accord avec vous les garçons, tout comme Ivankov d'ailleurs~ Mais bon, trêve de bavardage, il faut rentrer au manoir pour la séance photo !

Doffy sort de la salle pour nous laisser nous rhabiller tranquillement. Ce n'était pas très propre de porter les même vêtements que la veille mais bon, tant pis. De toute façon, je devrais changer souvent de vêtements pour la séance photo.

Nous quittons le navire pour rejoindre le parking où se trouve la voiture. Sur le chemin, nous avons salué les employés que nous avons croisé qui nous félicitent pour le mariage. Nous sommes également tombé sur Kidd qui avait les larmes aux yeux ainsi que les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Eustass-ya ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, j'ai loupé ton mariage à cause d'un stupide rêve embarrassant ! Tu n'aurais pas pu me réveiller au moins ?

\- Tu dormais bien lorsque j'ai quitté la chambre et lorsque je suis revenu tu n'étais plus là. J'ai logiquement pensé que tu étais au mariage.

\- Je croyais aussi être au mariage mais quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'étais aux toilettes avec Thatch et Ace en train de me filmer ! Maintenant, il y a une vidéo de moi embrassant des toilettes posté sur le net…

\- Hahaha ! Sérieusement ? J'ai vraiment envie de le voir maintenant !

\- Grr, n'y pense même pas, Trafalgar !

Rencontrer Luffy m'a beaucoup changé. En effet, je n'aurais jamais ris ainsi à l'époque et surtout, je n'aurais jamais tiré la langue à Kidd avant de m'enfuir joyeusement. Mon ami semble aussi avoir remarqué tous ces changements en moi puisqu'il se met à rire avec un regard fier.

\- Eustass-ya, tu veux venir assister à ma séance photo ?

\- Mmh… Pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que pour une fois, tu vas sourire à la caméra ?

Kidd décide de prendre sa Victoria Punk. En apprenant que la voiture de course dinosaure était de la partie, ma petite puce excité me supplie du regard pour monter dans la bagnole du roux. Je finis par accepter, incapable de résister aux yeux de chiots de mon amant. J'envoie un message à Doffy pour lui expliquer la situation et lui souhaiter bonne chance avec l'incendie vivant qu'est mon père.

Nous arrivons bien trop vite au manoir à mon goût. Comme je m'y attendais, Doffy et Cora-san n'ont pas encore eu le temps d'arriver alors qu'ils sont partis avant nous. Je décide d'en profiter pour aller prendre une douche pour me préparer à la séance photo, confiant Luffy à Kidd même si je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Une fois propre, je sors de l'eau et porte des vêtements facile à changer. En effet, puisque je ne sais pas quels vêtements je vais devoir porter aujourd'hui, c'est la meilleure solution à faire. En parlant de vêtements, je me dirige vers le vestiaire où m'attendent sûrement les deux oiseaux. Il est temps de tout donner pour impressionner Luffy lors de cette séance photo.

**À suivre...**

_Bon, voilà ! Je n'ai pas fais de lemon mais j'ai quand même fais de mon mieux pour satisfaire les petits pervers parmi nous ! (À comprendre, j'ai frustré les plus pervers d'entre nous XD) Et à propos de Akainu en déguisé en femme, je vous laisse imaginer un truc aussi moche que Teach_.


	29. Photos à gogo

_Hehey, je vous présente l'avant dernier chapitre ! Et oui, cette histoire aura bel et bien en tout 30 chapitres ! Comment je le sais ? Parce que j'ai fini d'écrire le dernier chapitre bien sûr__ ! Du coup, vous l'aurez dans pas longtemps, peut-être demain si je n'oublie pas de le poster. Sur ceux, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 29**

**POV Luffy**

Kiddy m'emmène là où aura lieu la séance photo. Il s'agit d'une grande salle avec des rouleaux au plafond, des lumières, des caméras et des ordinateurs. J'ai déjà posé quelques fois avec Ace et Sabo pour les photos de nos albums alors je ne suis pas tant impressionné par le matériel.

Torao ne tarde pas à arriver avec sa première tenue composé d'une paire de chaussures noires, d'un pantalon noir avec une chaînette accroché à la ceinture ainsi que d'un t-shirt rouge en dessous d'une légère chemise blanche transparente, le tout recouvert par une veste noire.

L'équipe déroula l'un des rouleaux accroché au plafond qui n'était autre qu'un fond vert. Torao se place devant et la séance photo débute. Mon mari prend différentes poses, toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Ma préféré est celle où il se tient debout, décontracté, avec une sucette dans sa bouche entrouverte. Peut importe à quel point je suis déjà fou de Torao, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tomber encore plus amoureux de lui, même si ce n'est pas possible.

Torao en a fini avec sa première tenue. Il part se changer pour la deuxième. Dès qu'il quitte la salle, Kiddy me fait un grand sourire pas très net. En effet, c'est un sourire que j'ai déjà vu sur le visage de Mingo et, selon Torao, il faut s'en méfier comme la peste.

\- Luffy~ Viens là~

\- Pour faire quoi ?

\- Pour te changer bien sûr !

\- Me changer ?

\- Ne pose pas plus de questions, viens juste.

Kiddy m'emmène dans une salle contenant plein de vêtements accrochés à des cintres. Il récupère la tenue mise à l'écart avant de me la tendre. Étrangement, ces vêtements ressemblent en tout point à mon costume de mariage d'hier.

\- Mets ça, c'est une copie de ta tenue d'hier.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Le mariage est fini pourtant…

\- Oui mais apparemment, vous êtes partis rapidement alors vous n'avez pas eu le temps de prendre des photos. Doffy veut profiter de cette séance pour vous immortaliser dans vos costumes.

\- Oh… Torao ne m'en a pas parlé pourtant…

\- Il ne le sait pas, c'est une surprise pour vous deux.

Je récupère les vêtements et commence à me changer après que Kiddy soit sortie de la salle. Une fois fini, je rejoins l'ami de mon mari pour qu'il puisse me guider jusque dans la salle de photographie où Torao est déjà en train de prendre des poses.

\- Fufufu~ C'est parfait, Law~ Maintenant, tu vas poser avec Luffy pour faire les photos de mariage que vous avez loupé~

Torao me remarque enfin. Il est d'abord surpris mais un sourire arrive bien vite sur son beau visage. Il me tend une main que j'accepte sans hésiter.

\- Law~ Mets toi derrière Luffy et prends le dans tes bras~ Bien~ Luffy~ Places tes mains autour de coup de Law~ Parfait~ Maintenant, regardez vous et ne bougez pas pendant que nos photographes vous prennent sous toutes les coutures~ Et c'est dans la boîte~ Fufufu~ La première pose est un succès~ Passons à la deuxième~ Asseyez-vous parterre dos à dos avec vos doigts croisés et en vous regardant dans les yeux~ Parfait~

Nous continuons ainsi durant toute la matinée. Il y avait bien plus de pause que le début de la séance où Torao était le seul à être prit en photo. Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la plus intelligente mais j'ai bien l'impression que les premières minutes de la séance photo n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une mise en scène pour que Torao ne se doute de rien.

\- Fufufu~ Il ne reste qu'une photo à prendre, après je vous libère pour le déjeuner~ Bien, embrassez vous~

Torao fait un peu la moue, sûrement parce qu'il ne veut pas être prit en photo pendant le baiser. Il soupire un bon coup résigné avant de s'approcher de moi. Torao pose l'une de ses mains derrière ma tête et l'autre dans mon dos tandis que les miennes vont vers sa nuque. Nous nous rapprochons et enfin, nos lèvres se scellent.

\- Parfait ! Fufufu~ Vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux~ Bien~ Vous pouvez partir~ Je veux bien vous accompagner au Baratie mais j'ai quelque chose d'autre à faire alors allez-y avec Kidd~ Fufufu~

Nous partons nous changer dans la salle prévu à cette effet. Torao marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos d'un stupide flamant rose ou quelque chose dans ce style. Nous rejoignons ensuite Kiddy qui nous attend déjà dans sa voiture.

Le trajet est assez court étant donné la vitesse avec laquelle Kiddy roule. Depuis la fenêtre, je peux déjà apercevoir la voiture de Franky, le vélo d'Usopp ainsi que la moto de Robin.

\- Bon les gars, je vous laisse ici ! Appelez moi si je dois venir vous chercher, je ne serais pas long à arriver !

Nous sortons de la voiture pour entrer dans le Baratie. Les différents serveurs viennent nous saluer avant de reprendre leur travail. J'emmène Torao dans la cuisine qui est relié à la salle réservée à mon groupe d'amis.

Tout le monde est déjà présent. Connaissant tout le monde, Brook a dû être emmené par son manager Laboon, Franky est venu avec sa voiture garée dehors, Chopper et Robin avec la moto de cette dernière, Usopp avec son vélo, Nami en arnaquant un quelconque riche pour qu'il lui prête une limousine et Zoro avec Mihawk parce que mon ami aux cheveux verts n'est même pas capable d'aller dans son jardin. Pour ce qui est de Sanji, il est sûrement venu à pied le matin, lors de l'ouverture du restaurant.

\- Les gars, je vous présente Torao Law, mon mari !

\- Je vous ai tous aperçu lors du mariage mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de parler à tout le monde. Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law et je suis enchanté de rencontrer les amis de mon étrange mari.

\- Shishishi, tu n'as pas à être poli avec eux ! En plus, tu travailles avec Chopper et tu as déjà rencontré Zoro, Sanji, Robin et Franky lors de l'émission !

\- C'est vrai. Tu me présentes les autres ?

\- Bien sûr ! Alors, la rousse c'est Nami, c'est une prêteuse sur gage parce qu'elle adore l'argent. Celui avec le long nez s'appelle Usopp, c'est un acteur qui passe ses journées à mentir. Le dernier, l'homme avec l'affro, c'est Brook, un chanteur comme moi.

Torao hoche de la tête à chaque présentation. Il marmonne aussi quelque chose à propos de Baby 5 qui écoute parfois des chansons de Soul King Brook. À la fin des présentations, les cuisiniers commencent à entrer dans la salle pour nous servir de délicieux plats.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé comment était le célèbre mannequin Trafalgar Law dans la vraie vie.

\- Et quel est donc le verdict, Nami-ya ?

\- Tu es aussi beau que dans les magazines. Luffy a vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur le gros lot, beau et super riche.

\- Huh ? Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis riche ?

\- Les Don Quichotte sont connus pour être l'une des familles les plus riches du pays, voir du monde. En plus, tu es un célèbre mannequin admiré par beaucoup de personnes, même à l'extérieur du territoire. Et puis, d'ici je peux voir la bague autour de vos doigts à Luffy et toi, je peux déjà dire qu'elle a été fait par un professionnel avec des matériaux et des pierres précieuses très chers.

\- Pas mal, Nami-ya. Tu es exactement comme je t'imaginais après avoir entendu parlé de ta bague idéal.

\- Hehe, l'argent et moi ne formons qu'un ! C'est bon, j'approuve ta relation avec Luffy parce que tu es riche, beau et que du peu que j'ai vu, je peux dire que vous êtes adorables ensemble.

\- Merci de m'approuver.

Je suis si heureux que Nami accepte que Torao soit mon mari. Je savais déjà que ma famille, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Robin et Franky nous approuvaient mais je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion d'entendre les avis des trois autres. Maintenant que Nami est d'accord, il ne reste plus que Brook et Usopp.

\- Yohohohohoho, c'est beau la jeunesse ! Je sens l'inspiration monter en moi rien qu'en vous regardant. C'est décidé ! Ma prochaine chanson vous sera dédié !

Brook ayant accepté mon mari, il ne reste plus que Usopp. Tout le monde tourne son attention vers celui qui est actuellement en train de manger. Je me retiens de rire de la situation. Habituellement, je suis celui qui mange durant les discussions important mais pas cette fois.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Shishishi, il ne reste plus que toi Usopp !

\- Hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Torao ?

\- Ah, euh… Il me fait un peu pe- Euh… Non ! Le fier guerrier Usopp n'a peur de rien ! Pas même d'un scarabée géant ! Ce brave jeune homme n'est rien face à moi et-

\- Pas ça Usopp, je veux juste savoir si tu acceptes que Torao et moi sommes mariés…

\- Je le savais, je plaisantais juste ! Hehehe… Bref. Si tu l'as choisi Luffy alors ça doit être un chic type. Bienvenu dans le groupe, Law !

Toutes les personnes les plus proches de moi viennent d'accepter Torao, je ne peux pas être plus heureux. Je l'ai rencontré au début de la semaine et je me suis lié à lui hier, pour toujours. Ma vie sera à présent bien plus coloré qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

**À suivre...**

_Et voilà ! Je sais, ce chapitre ressemble à une fin, ce qui est un peu le cas. Cependant, il y a bel et bien un dernier chapitre mais je ne vous en dis pas plus._


	30. Le fan ultime

Alors_, quoi de mieux que d'avoir le point de vue du plus grand fan au monde pour conclure cette histoire ? À vrai dire, j'avais prévu depuis le début de l'histoire que je ferais un chapitre du point de vue de Bartolomeo. Au départ, je voulais en faire un chapitre bonus mais finalement j'ai décidé d'en faire un épilogue. Sur ceux, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 30**

**POV Bartolomeo**

Être le plus grand fan de Luffy-senpai n'est pas de tout repos. En effet, il faut constamment le suivre et ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Attention ! Ce n'est pas une atteinte à la vie privée de Luffy-senpai mais plutôt un moyen de s'assurer qu'aucune personne louche ne s'approche de cette divinité descendu sur Terre ! En parlant de personnes louches, il y en a justement une qui a traîné autour de Luffy-senpai tout au long de cette semaine.

Tout a commencé ce lundi, lorsque le groupe ASL est allé au studio Moby Dick pour tourner une épisode de la célèbre émission Shinsekai. Bien évidemment, j'ai fais au préalable quelques recherche pour repérer d'éventuelles dangers. Je connais tout des autres célébrités invités comme leur nom, prénom(s), âge, taille, groupe sanguin, signe astrologique, anniversaire, profession(s), passion(s), famille, adresse, couleur(s) préférée(s), aliment(s) préféré(s), aliment(s) détesté(s), allergie(s), situation amoureuse, ancienne(s) relation(s) si il y en a, fréquentation, animal préféré, animal détesté, phobie(s), point(s) faible(s), emploi du temps, situation dans sa vie précédente et j'en passe.

Luffy-senpai entra tranquillement dans le bâtiment avec sa famille. Jusque là, rien d'extraordinaire n'a pu être aperçu à travers mes jumelles. Je ne pouvais pas voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur avec cet outil alors j'ai sorti mon capteur thermique. Heureusement, la température exact du corps de Luffy-senpai était enregistré dans ma base de donné, ce qui m'a permis de suivre ses moindres faits et gestes. Je pouvais ainsi savoir si quelqu'un s'approchait trop prêt de Luffy-senpai, même si je ne pouvais pas connaître son identité.

La première fois que quelqu'un toucha Luffy-senpai était lorsque Luffy-senpai sauta sur deux personnes que ma base de données reconnu comme étant Zoro-senpai et Sanji-senpai, deux amis de Luffy-senpai. La deuxième fois était lorsque Luffy-senpai sauta sur frère, Ace-senpai. La troisième fois était sur son oncle, Shanks-senpai. Cependant, ma base de donnée ne reconnu personne lorsque Luffy-senpai sauta pour la quatrième fois dans les bras de quelqu'un. Bien évidemment, étant une personne qui fait bien son travail, je pris soin d'enregistrer la personne sous le nom de « à surveiller de très près ».

Luffy-senpai ne toucha pas d'autre personne inconnu de ma base de données mais resta très proche, trop proche, de la personne louche. Je pus d'ailleurs mettre un nom à ce type lorsqu'il entra dans une voiture louche avec Luffy-senpai en début d'après-midi.

Cet homme qui n'avait rien à faire aux côtés du dieu Luffy-senpai se nomme Trafalgar Law, de son nom complet Trafalgar D Water Law. Né sous le signe de la balance le six octobre il y a vingt-six ans, il mesure actuellement un mètre quatre-vingt-onze et est du groupe sanguin F. C'est un célèbre chirurgien de génie connu pour sa beauté. Il a d'ailleurs été forcé à devenir mannequin chez les Don Quichotte qui l'ont adopté à ses dix ans, après la mort de ses parents. Il aime lire durant son temps libre. Ses couleurs préférées sont le jaune et le noir tandis que son animal préféré est l'ours polaire, la raison du déguisement de l'un de ses meilleurs et seuls amis. Il adore les onirigi et le poisson grillé mais déteste le pain et les prunes salés. Il n'a pas d'allergie, n'est sortie avec actuellement personne, n'a que quatre amis sans compter sa famille et n'a à priori aucun point faible ou phobie. Il a un emploi du temps peu stable et a été, dans une vie antérieure, un célèbre pirate qui a fini en couple avec le Luffy-senpai de l'époque. Cet homme était définitivement à surveiller.

Les deux sont allés à l'hôpital où travail Chopper-senpai, un autre ami de Luffy-senpai, avec deux membres de la Don Quichotte Family. Et là, deux drames. Le premier, Luffy-senpai reprit ce monstre dans ses bras. Le second, l'ignoble être embrassa le front de Luffy-senpai ! C'était décidé, cet homme ne méritait pas de vivre.

Ensuite, Luffy-senpai se rendit au manoir des Don Quichotte et mangea, assis sur les genoux du dangereux loup affamé ! Et ce n'était pas tout ! Ils prirent un bain ensemble et dormirent dans la même chambre, sur le même lit ! C'était impardonnable ! Trafalgar mérite d'aller en enfer pour avoir tenté de souiller la pureté qu'est Luffy-senpai.

Le lendemain matin, de retour au studio, ce maudit Trafalgar prit Luffy-senpai dans ses bras et l'embrassa ! Il ne l'embrassa pas sir le front comme la veille mais sur la bouche ! Cet être impur a osé voler le premier baiser de Luffy-senpai ! Et ce n'était pas tout ! Ils restèrent toute l'après-midi collé l'un à l'autre ! C'était scandaleux mais ce n'était toujours pas fini puisque cette fois-ci, ce fut ce maudit Trafalgar qui dormi dans la chambre de Luffy-senpai, sur le lit du paradis !

Pour le troisième jour de tournage, cet homme atrocement moche était encore collé à Luffy-senpai ! Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, je les ai vu sortir du bâtiment, main dans la main ! En tant que bon fan qui se respecte, j'ai pris la sage décision de sauver Luffy-senpai, quitte à en mourir.

\- Kyaaa~ Ce ne serait pas le top modèle Trafalgar Law et le super chanteur des ASL, le grand Monkey D Luffy !?

Suite à mon cri, de nombreux autres fans se mirent à les poursuivre. Mon plan était de profiter de la confusion pour sauver Luffy-senpai des griffes de ce monstre mais je ne pus pas, un imprévu de dernière minute étant survenu. Maudit Eustass Kidd alias Vegapunk, l'un des rares amis de cet enfoiré de Trafalgar.

Je les suivis jusqu'à la grande demeure de Vegapunk en gardant une bonne distance. Étant dans un endroit paumé, je dus me cacher dans les arbres à proximité et là, le drame. Depuis l'arbre assez éloigné sur lequel je me trouvais, je pus voir, à travers mes jumelles, ce monstre voler les précieuses lèvres de Luffy-senpai. Je voulus me rapprocher lorsque plus personne n'était à l'entrée mais je me suis fait repéré par le gardien robot.

Je dus campé à une bonne distance et attendre jusqu'à vendredi pour que Luffy-senpai quitte enfin l'enfer. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que ce jour soit pire que les autres. En effet, ce maudit loup affamé passa à l'action dès la fin de la matinée, en prenant la virginité de Luffy-senpai. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant le soir, ne laissant même pas à Luffy-senpai le temps de manger !

Même avec la fin du tournage, ce diable ne lâcha pas Luffy-senpai ! En effet, Luffy-senpai a de nouveau accompagné Trafalgar jusqu'au manoir des Don Quichotte, mais ce n'est pas tout ! Ce maudit Trafalgar a osé pénétré dans le temple sacré des Mugiwara où Luffy-senpai et tous ses amis se réunissent, j'ai nommé le Baratie !

C'est donc pour toutes ces raisons que je suis actuellement dans ma base secrète, à concocter un plan pour sortir Luffy-senpai des griffes de ce démon déguisé en dieu. Il me faut à tout prix un moyen de faire payer toute la torture que ce monstre à fait subir à Luffy-senpai !

Un membre du Barto club, le club de fans de Luffy-senpai que j'ai créé, entre dans ma pièce personnelle. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être entré sans permission parce qu'il m'évite ainsi de le chercher. En effet, étant mon conseiller, son aide me sera très précieuse.

\- Ah, Gambia ! Tu as bien fais de venir ! J'ai justement besoin de ton aide !

\- Mon aide ?

\- Oui, c'est pour éliminer Trafalgar Law, le type qui colle Luffy-senpai depuis une semaine !

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi veux-tu l'éliminer… ?

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Gambia me pose cette question ? N'aime-t-il plus Luffy-senpai ? Aime-t-il ce monstre de Trafalgar ? A-t-il retourné sa veste ? Est-il un traite ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Euh… Barto ? Tu vas bien ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, Gambia ! Comment peux-tu défendre un type qui colle Luffy-senpai ? Ce diable a même prit l'innocence de Luffy-senpai !

\- Je sais mais tu dois avouer qu'ils sont tout simplement trop mignon ensemble !

\- Hein ? Tu les as espionné toi aussi ?

\- Non, de quoi tu parles Barto ? Tu n'as pas vu la nouvelle épisode de Shinsekai ? Tu es pourtant d'habitude le premier qui regarde les apparitions de Luffy-senpai…

Maintenant qu'il en parle, c'est vrai que je n'ai toujours pas visionné l'épisode. Peut-être qu'en le regardant, je peux comprendre où veut en venir Gambia.

J'allume mon ordinateur Luffy-senpai et lance l'épisode. Plus le temps passe, plus je regrette toutes mes pensées négatives que j'ai eu sur Law-senpai. Lui et Luffy-senpai sont tout simplement trop mignon ensemble !

\- Hé, Gambia, vas prévenir tout le monde. Le Barto club change de religion pour devenir les serviteurs du LawLu !

J'ai pris ma décision. Au lieu de servir Luffy-sama à vie comme je l'avais juré il y a longtemps, je vais plutôt devenir un adepte du culte du LawLu, le couple qu'il forme avec Law-senpai. Je prévois d'ailleurs d'acheter plusieurs copies de l'album photos du mariage qui doit normalement sortir demain. Vive le LawLu !

**Fin**

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, le LawLu a même réussi à faire charmer Bartolomeo ! Je vous avoue que c'était assez compliqué de faire tenir tout le discours inutile de Barto en un chapitre mais j'ai réussi en sélectionnant des moments adorables de l'histoire ! C'est donc la fin de cette aventure, en espérant qu'elle vous a plu. 30 chapitres en un an, c'est pas mal, non ? Surtout en sachant que j'écrivais d'autres fics en parallèle et que je suis une grande flemmarde... Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et tout plein de yaoi !_


End file.
